EN TUS REDES
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: Él era todo lo que quería un hombre, era el hombre de mis libros. La pasión emanaba de él y yo no quería más que sumergirme en ella. Sus redes se tejieron a mí alrededor hasta que fue imposible escapar. Aunque si soy honesta, tampoco quería hacerlo. CAPITULO 14! ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos! No sé hace cuando no me pasaba por acá y encima a dejarles una nueva historia! Sip!... No es broma, anduve trabajando en una historia, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo. Y bueno me pareció una gran idea dejárselas antes de que terminara el año, y como abrebocas de este 2013 que inicia. Espero que les guste.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**EN TUS REDES**_

_**BY: Kagome-inu1982**_

_**Summary: Él era todo lo que quería un hombre, era el hombre de mis libros. La pasión emanaba de él y yo no quería más que sumergirme en ella. Sus redes se tejieron a mí alrededor hasta que fue imposible escapar. Aunque si soy honesta, tampoco quería hacerlo.**_

_**Inuyasha era el hombre de oro, todas las mujeres estaban tras él, pero por alguna razón el estaba tras ella. ¿Qué sucede cuando dos mundos tan lejanos se juntan? ¿Cuándo la edad se interpone entre el amor? ¿Y cuando el destino se empeña en alejar los deseos?**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 1: Entrevista**

- Kagome, son las ocho…

La suave voz fuera de mi cuarto me despertó automáticamente, más aún así no salgo del abrazo de mi cobija, estaba calentito ahí dentro y el frío mañanero no me atraía en absoluto. Sin embargo debía levantarme hoy era el día.

Lo había estado esperando un tanto nerviosa, pero de igual manera sabía lo que iba a venirse, las preguntas que hacen siempre, sobre tu estudio, tu familia, tu persona en general y cosas así y sabia lo que debía contestar. Había leído un poco de la empresa a la que iba, conocía lo que había estudiado, me sentía bastante segura, pero aún así una entrevista siempre causa ansiedad y un tantito de nervios. Era la tercera entrevista que tenía, estaba buscando donde hacer mi tiempo de prácticas, la pasantía de mi estudio, necesaria para graduarme.

La primera entrevista la había pasado, lamentablemente me necesitaban tiempo completo y no podía salirme de estudiar, no era esa la idea después de todo; la segunda había salido aparentemente bien, otros compañeros de estudio habían ido a éste mismo sitio, pero habían decidido que no querían a ninguno; bueno qué más daba, hoy era la tercera y por ahí decían, la tercera es la vencida.

Finalmente y después de quince minutos de auto examen en mi cama, me levanté. Me coloqué mis pantuflas de conejitos rosas, me acomodé la bata de mi pijama con la que siempre despertaba en las caderas y lancé un bostezo lleno de energía, a veces me gustaba hacer escándalo cuando me despertaba. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y salí a saludar al mundo.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – me preguntó mi mamá mientras yo comía mi nutritivo desayuno.

- No sé que usar...

Ese era mi bendito problema, jamás en mi vida había trabajado, mi empleo implicaba cierto estilo de oficina en el vestir, un estilo que yo nunca había usado, así que era un poco complicado elegir que usar, no quería lucir muy informal, ni tampoco demasiado mayor, al fin y al cabo tan solo tenía 18 años.

- Nada muy complicado.

- Ese es el problema… - suspiré y terminé mi desayuno.

Me metí a bañar, no me demoré más de los quince minutos de rigor, tenía tiempo a mi favor, pero nunca se sabe, quería tener tiempo de sobra, no sabía dónde diablos quedaba el lugar y no quería perderme y llegar tarde, sería un desastre. La puntualidad es parte de la carta de presentación.

- Bien, ¿qué tal? – pregunté a mi madre, había optado por algo sencillo.

Una blusa manga larga de color gris oscuro, de cuello en V que se ceñía a mí figura, pero siempre dentro de las líneas del decoro, no quería mostrar mucho, el escote llegaba a la altura adecuada, no iba a apuntar a nadie con mis pechos. También me puse un pantalón de dril, de un color más suave, estos me quedaban un poco entallados, pero bueno, me gustaban como se veían. Para finalizar unos pequeños zapatitos a juego de un tacón bajo, nada ostentoso.

- Te ves bien, Kagome – me aseguró mi madre, complacida con la respuesta continué con mi cabello, una breve cepillada y cuadré un par de rizos aquí y allá, maquillaje, un poco de base y rubor para acentuar el color de mis mejillas.

- Deséame suerte…

- Llámame en cuanto salgas… - me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo salí disparada de mi casa.

Eran las diez y media de la mañana, iba con buen tiempo, debía tomar el tren y luego un autobús que me dejaría en la zona industrial que buscaba. Así me había explicado el chico que me había llamado, si no recordaba mal su nombre era Houjo, era quien actualmente hacía su pasantía allá y estaba por salir, yo estaba decidida a ocupar su puesto.

El viaje en tren no duró menos de media hora. Pronto me bajé en medio de la multitud y tomé la salida occidental de la estación, tal cual me decían las instrucciones dadas. Al salir, subí los peldaños para salir de la estación, afuera la autopista estaba congestionada, era un caos a pesar de no ser hora pico. Busqué con la mirada donde se suponía debía estar el autobús y ahí estaba, el numero era el correcto. Cuándo me dirigía con paso seguro para alcanzarlo este arrancó y yo maldije mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

- Disculpe… ¿pasa por el zona industrial? – pregunté al conductor quien se detuvo, afortunadamente.

- Claro que sí, señorita – sonreí agradecida, subí al autobús y saqué de mi cartera el dinero por el viaje, el bus estaba casi que vacío, le pedí al conductor que me dejara en el sitio preguntado y una vez asintió fui a buscar un asiento.

Me senté del lado de una ventanilla, debía aprender el camino, nunca se sabe, podría necesitarlo. El viaje en el autobús fue rápido, ni diez minutos llevaba cuando el conductor se detuvo en toda la esquina de un gran edificio y me llamó.

- Señorita es aquí…

- Muchas gracias… - sonreí y me bajé del autobús, que siguió su camino por toda la avenida. Miré el edificio, parecía ser un concesionario de autos, bueno la verdad lo era porque veía varios letreros de marcas de automóviles en la fachada baja del edificio. En fin, abrí la dirección y giré en la esquina del edificio.

Era la zona industrial de la ciudad, pero para serlo estaba bastante desolada. Una vez se dejaba la avenida atrás y el bullicio de los carros, todo se veía bastante tranquilo. Muchas compañías estaban distribuidas en la zona, bajé por toda la calle con la dirección en la mano. Finalmente, encontré lo que buscaba.

Un gran edificio de espejos me dio la bienvenida. Era tal cual me lo había descrito el chico al teléfono. "Es un edificio de espejos, con un pequeño jardín en la entrada, dos garajes laterales y una escalera en posición horizontal, cuyo frente es de color azul y tiene la dirección que te doy, en grandes letras doradas". Así era, exactamente, ahí estaba la dirección.

El lugar no era ostentoso, no tenía puertas giratorias, ni nada de eso. El lugar no tenía las puertas abiertas al público, para el que quisiera entrar. Éste era el lugar donde la magia pasaba, allí se editaban las campañas publicitarias más impresionantes que se podían crear. Los mejores agentes publicitarios estaban allí y yo quería ser parte de la Agencia Taisho.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, emocionada y sin saber la razón, tal vez eran los nervios colocándose a mi favor, no lo sabía; caminé por empedrado hacia la entrada y subí las escaleras con decisión. Miré mi reloj mientras lo hacía quince minutos para mi entrevista, era perfecto. Me coloqué frente a la puerta y toqué un pequeño botón que accionó la puerta y la hizo abrirse.

Al interior del edificio todo era blanco, paredes blancas, pisos blancos, todo blanco. La única excepción eran los sillones de cuero negro de la recepción, un par de macetas colocadas en lugares estratégicos y un enorme acuario en una de las paredes, armonizando con la vista.

- Buenos días… - escuché el saludo proveniente de un amplio escritorio, la recepcionista me sonrió y yo lo hice devuelta mientras me acercaba hasta el sitio.

- Buenos días, soy Kagome Higurashi, vengo para una entrevista, para la pasantía como auxiliar en la editorial

- ¡Ah claro!... – me dijo la mujer, no era demasiado joven, pero tampoco era una anciana, vestía de manera elegante, pero sin exagerar - Voy a llamar a Houjo…

Houjo, era el joven que me había llamado para decirme que mi hoja de vida había calificado y que tendría una entrevista.

- Toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de beber? – Me preguntó amablemente la mujer, yo negué la bebida, pero acepté sentarme – Houjo… Aquí Kagome Higurashi, para la entrevista. Viene en un minuto.

Se dirigió a mí con la última frase. La mujer era amable, sonreía con gentileza y me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa mientras recibía una llamada.

- Hola, Kagome… - me giré hacia la voz.

Un joven que rondaba mi misma edad, quizá uno o dos años mayor, salió de una puerta de madera mas al fondo y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta el sofá, del cual ya me levantaba.

- Hola… - saludé con una sonrisa, estrechando su mano.

- ¿Llegaste fácil? – me preguntó mientras me instaba acompañarlo por las escaleras principales.

- Sí, pensé que sería más difícil, pero no – le dije mientras subía a su lado.

Llegamos a una segunda planta donde se veía muchísima más actividad. Gente dentro de oficinas de cubículos de vidrio a la vista de todos, otros en sus cubículos respectivos, con unas particiones metálicas; todos hablaban por teléfono o tecleaban en sus computadoras, pocos notaron nuestra presencia, pero los que lo hicieron, sonrieron en bienvenida. Sin mucho más, tomamos un segundo tramo de las escaleras.

- Te llevaré al salón de reuniones – me comentó – El edificio no es muy grande, tres plantas de oficinas, la última planta para gerencia y subgerencia, también hay una sala para conferencias y presentaciones, y ésta… la sala para reuniones y entrevistas, más pequeña, para menos personas.

Efectivamente el lugar era más pequeño, una pequeña mesa oval con cuatro asientos, un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad y un par de cuadros adornando aquí y allá. En definitivamente algo sobrio y sencillo.

- Toma asiento, los encargados de la entrevista estarán acá en un minuto…

Al escuchar esas palabras mis nervios se dispararon. Aquí empezaba a padecer, mi yo interno comenzó a sudar de preocupación a la vez que se calmaba mentalmente, podía hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias… - le dije a Houjo antes de que se marchara y me dejara sola en la ventilada habitación. Tomé asiento y coloqué mi bolso sobre mis muslos, verifique que mi celular estuviera en modo vibrador y tomé un poco de aire. Podía hacerlo.

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos en los que nadie llegó. Miré los cuadros en las paredes, todos eran simples bodegones de frutas, por el rabillo del ojo capté una cámara de seguridad, decidí dejarla ir, no quería que me vieran nerviosa, quien sea que observara detrás.

- Buenos días…

Oh no, una voz masculina, era la primera vez que un hombre me hacia una entrevista, las demás habían sido chicas. En este entorno trabajaban varias mujeres. Bien, podía hacerlo, me dije mentalmente, el mantra que venía repitiendo para calmarme.

La voz sonaba animada, un tanto divertida, pero no por eso menos varonil. Me giré en mi asiento, pues la entrada quedaba a mis espaldas. Plasmé una sonrisa para recibir a mi interlocutor, pero no estuve preparada para lo que vi.

Se veía joven, más joven de lo que pensaría. Efectivamente la diversión en su voz estaba, porque me sonreía mientras tendía su mano. Estreché su mano con la mía y le devolví la sonrisa, un tanto sorprendida.

- Inuyasha Taisho… - se presentó y yo quise palidecer.

¿Taisho?, como el nombre de la agencia, debía ser una maldita broma. Tal vez no podía hacerlo.

- Kagome Higurashi…

Traté de calmarme por dentro. El sonrió ante mi respuesta y tomó asiento a mi lado izquierdo.

- Mis compañeros suben en un momento – comentó mientras dejaba una sencilla agenda de color azul sobre la mesa, junto con una pluma de color plateado.

Di un pequeño repaso mental al individuo, tendía a analizar a las personas. Y decidí que a pesar de su sonrisa divertida y de que había un extraña expresión en su mirada, que me ponía nerviosa. Me caía bien, además era guapo, bueno era muy guapo, tenía unos sedosos cabellos negros, vestía bien, no muy formal, cosa que me relajaba; tenía un sencillo pantalón clásico de color negro y una camisa hasta los puños de color azul claro, no usaba corbata, se veía bien.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias – sonreí con suavidad mientras no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, el contacto visual era importante.

- Bueno días…

Un par de voces más hicieron aparición a mis espaldas, me giré para saludar a los recién llegados. Otro caballero y una mujer entraron al lugar.

- Mucho gusto, Midori Takeda – saluda la mujer con una sonrisa y toma asiento frente a mí, tiene una laptop en la mano, la cual abre.

- Señorita Higurashi, mi nombre es Miroku Houshi… un placer – saluda el hombre, un poco mas mayor que el primero en llegar, pero con unos ojos azules de ataque, él toma asiento a mi lado derecho.

- Buenos días… - contesté al saludo

- Bien, Kagome. Cuéntanos un poco de ti - comenzó la mujer a hablar y tuve tres pares de ojos frente a mí, mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar.

La pregunta típica, me di valor mentalmente. Mis neuronas respondieron y comencé a contestar, mi edad, mi familia un poco de esto y de aquello.

- ¿Piensas continuar con tus estudios? – me preguntó el señor Taisho.

- Claro que sí, deseo seguir con mis estudios de publicidad.

- ¿Sabes algo de la compañía?

- Sí, sé que hacen campañas publicitarias para importantes marcas a nivel nacional e internacional, perfumes, calzado, programas de televisión, son los responsables de la gran mayoría de campañas que se ven ahora en periódicos, televisión e Internet. También sé que están hace más de medio siglo en el campo.

- Leímos en tu hoja de vida que nunca has trabajado – dijo el hombre de ojos azules, Miroku - ¿Crees que eso sería un problema?

- Por supuesto que no – contesté con seguridad – Apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad hace un par de meses, así que no podía buscar trabajo, fue más restricción de edad que falta de empeño.

Después de unos diez minutos de preguntas cotidianas, la joven mujer se acomodó en su asiento y me miró.

- Tenemos una pequeña prueba, utilizamos algunos programas para el diseño de nuestras campañas publicitarias, en tu currículo pones que sabes usarlos, debemos estar completamente seguros – dijo la mujer brindándome una sonrisa para calmarme – Entonces, usa mi computadora…

La joven se levantó de su asiento al igual que él joven de ojos azules. Ambos se fueron a un costado hacía el ventanal y comenzaron a conversar entre ellos en voz baja. El señor Taisho me señaló el asiento que ocupara antes la mujer y yo fui a sentarme.

- Es una prueba sencilla, solo queremos ver cómo te desenvuelves con los programas de diseño, los gráficos y cosas así – me dijo en voz tranquilizadora mientras acercaba su asiento al mío.

El que acortara la distancia entre ambos me puso un tanto nerviosa. El olor de su colonia me inundó, era fresco, varonil y me recorrió como un cosquilleó justo hasta mi vientre.

Enfócate Kagome. Me regañó mi subconsciente trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Miré la pantalla de la computadora, tomé el pequeño mouse inalámbrico y me puse manos a la obra. El hombre a mi lado me iba dando indicaciones de lo que quería que hiciera. Mientras iba trabajando me iba haciendo más preguntas.

- Dijiste que te gustaba leer y el cine, ¿genero favorito? – me preguntó mientras yo maniobraba en la computadora.

- Terror y me gustan las novelas… aunque leo y veo de todo

- Muy bien, Kagome… - me dijo en cuanto terminé.

- ¿Listo?... Ven Kagome acompáñame, te mostraré las instalaciones – me dijo Midori con una sonrisa, yo asentí, tomé mi bolsa del asiento que ocupara antes y me despedí de ambos caballeros con un estrechón de manos - ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó la mujer quién me guió escaleras abajo.

- Bien – sonreí con confianza – Estuvo sencillo…

- ¿No te intimido Inuyasha?... Tiende a hacerlo – sonrió y yo la imité.

- No, fue bastante amable – aseguré.

Tuve un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones, me presentaron a un par de personas quienes me sonrieron y saludaron con amabilidad. Después del breve recorrido, Midori me dejó en la recepción.

- Bien Kagome, nos estaremos comunicando contigo, fue un placer conocerte – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Me preguntó la mujer de la recepción y yo contesté con amabilidad – Espero verte por acá de nuevo – me dijo y yo le creí.

Una vez afuera solté una gran bocanada de aire. No había salido tan mal, es más había salido muy bien. Deshice mis pasos a como había llegado, decidí que podía caminar hasta la estación. No quedaba muy lejos y ya no tenía preocupaciones.

Abrí mi bolso y saqué mi teléfono. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi madre. Le conté como habían salido las cosas y prometí darle más detalles cuando llegara a casa.

- Así que todo salió bien, me alegra mucho, seguro te llaman – me aseguró con una sonrisa.

- Eso sería maravilloso – le dije con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba un refresco – El lugar es genial, no hay demasiada gente, todos son muy amables.

- ¿Quiénes te entrevistaron?

- ¡Uy!... no te lo vas a creer, bueno no sé quien exactamente sea, pero el tipo que llegó primero a la sala, su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho…

- ¿Cómo la agencia?

- Sí… - asentí – No sé que hace exactamente en la agencia, pero tiene el apellido de los dueños…

- No leíste sobre la compañía…

- Sí, pero dice pertenecer a la familia Taisho y no sé que más cosas, no dice nombres puntuales…

- ¿Es un señor?

- Sí, bueno no. Es bastante joven tendrá unos veintiocho años o algo así.

- Bueno si te llaman, sabrás quién es…

- Espero que me llamen…

En realidad quería mucho recibir esa llamada. Realizar mi pasantía en la compañía de publicidad más importante del país y una de las más reconocidas a nivel internacional, sería como la cereza del pastel, simplemente perfecto.

El característico sonido del teléfono hizo aparición y como siempre corrí a contestar.

- Hola…

- _Kagome, ¿por qué demonios no me llamaste?, ¿cómo te fue?_

Era Sango, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Habíamos estado juntas desde la primaria, nos habíamos graduado juntas, vivíamos relativamente cerca y estudiábamos hasta lo mismo.

- _Me fue bastante bien_ – le contesté con seguridad – _Pero bueno, nunca se sabe, debo esperar la llamada._

- _Pero cuéntame, quiero detalles, ¿cómo fue todo?_

Mi madre me lanzó una mirada y salió sonriendo para la cocina. Las conversaciones entre Sango y yo, siempre duraban horas y horas, era increíble la capacidad que teníamos para repasar miles de tonterías por teléfono.

- Todo salió bien, las mismas preguntas de siempre – comenté, ella sabía cómo era todo, había comenzado ya su pasantía en otro sitio, ya había ido a entrevistas como yo – Me entrevistaron dos hombres y una mujer…

- _¿Dos hombres?_

- Sí, se veían bastante jóvenes – contesté - ¡Uy!, ahora que lo menciono, uno de ellos se apellidaba Taisho.

- _¿Cómo?... ¿el dueño te entrevistó?_

- No sé si era el dueño, pero así era su apellido…

- _Bueno, ni idea_ – ambas le restamos importancia al comentario - _¿Y cuándo te dan respuesta?_

- Mmm dijeron que estarían llamando en unos días

Después de ese comentario estuvimos hablando de miles de cosas más. De su trabajo en otra agencia publicitaria, de situaciones graciosas que nos habían sucedido y así se fue casi una hora.

- ¿Terminó la conversación? – preguntó mi madre cuando entré bostezando a la cocina.

- Sí, ya sabes cómo es Sango, habla y habla…

- Al igual que tú… - me dijo sin dejar de cocinar.

- ¿Mañana tienes trabajo? – le pregunté y ella asintió mientras probaba el guiso.

- Sí, estarás bien después de que te consintiera todas mis vacaciones…

- Vamos mamá, adoras consentirme… - le dije mientras la abrazaba y metía mi dedo en la preparación –Está delicioso. Me voy a dar un baño y bajo a ayudarte.

La cena salió como siempre. Mi madre y yo vivíamos solas, no tenía relación con mi padre desde hace más de catorce años y estaba genial por mí. Entre mi madre y yo llevábamos la casa de maravilla y no necesitábamos un hombre molestando por ahí.

- Me voy a dormir – le dije en cuanto terminé de acomodar los platos ya lavados.

- ¿Segura? – me preguntó risueña.

- Bueno voy a revisar mi e-mail, tal vez lea un poco, ya veré… - le dije sonriendo, tenía un clase de obsesión con la lectura y siempre me acostaba demasiado tarde por estar leyendo, en mi defensa, no me daba sueño si no hasta bien entrada la noche – Buenas noches mamá

- Que descanses – me dijo mientras me perdía por el pasillo en busca de mi habitación.

Una vez en mi cuarto, tomé mi laptop y la encendí, mientras prendía me coloqué mi pijama, me cogí el cabello en una coleta alta y deshice mi cama para irme a acostar. Coloqué mi laptop sobre mis muslos y me recosté en el espaldar de la cama.

Últimamente navegar en internet no era muy divertido. Aún así hice lo mismo de siempre, revisé mi e-mail, había un par de mensajes interesantes; revisé mi red social, un par de fotos para ver, una solicitud de amistad de alguien que ni conocía y mucho de la misma nada de siempre. Cansada apagué la computadora, la coloqué en su sitio y tomé el libro que venía leyendo.

Leía novelas, tal cual había dicho en la entrevista. Pero mis novelas tenían una peculiaridad, todas tenían un alto contenido sexual. Había unas con más contenido que otra, pero todas tenían algo. Me gustaban mis novelas, me gustaban las historias, en los libros había todo tipo de personajes, mujeres atrevidas o tímidas, y los caballeros… Bueno bastaba decir que todos eran una bomba sexy, ya quisiera yo o cualquier mujer uno de esos en la vida real. Pero era una novela al fin y al cabo.

Todas las mujeres deberían leer una de esas novelas en su vida. Yo me sorprendía cada vez que leía una, era como un buen manual, no sólo de relaciones, si no también respeto al sexo. Sí, el sexo. No era que yo fuera una experta en el tema, es más era un tanto virgen, bueno con un tanto me refería a que era virgen del todo, sólo había tenido un par de novios durante mis años de instituto y en mis estudios universitarios había salido con uno o dos chicos, solo citas, nada serio. El resto de mis compañeras de estudio tenía novios, sí NOVIOS, en plural.

A mí la verdad no me atraía la idea de estar acostándome con el uno y con el otro, quería algo más. ¡Un momento!, con ese "algo más", no me refiero a mariposas revoloteando en la panza o a un príncipe azul en un caballo blanco, me gustaban las novelas, no vivía en una. Pero si había algo que quería que tenían todas las novelas y que estaba segura que las mujeres podríamos tener. Quería un hombre que encendiera mi sangre, quería un hombre con el que pudiera sentir el deseo de acostarme; no uno de esos que te endulzaban el oído con promesas de amor, porque no estaba muy seguro de que quisiera el amor o de que en realidad este me quisiera a mí.

Solo quería pasarla bien con un chico que me encendiera de deseo. Eso sonaba un poco raro, sabía que todas las chicas querían amor, un romance de corazones y flores, y yo quería algo igual, pero no ahora; y obviamente el actual estilo de acostarse con todos hasta hallar al indicado no era una opción llamativa para mí.

"¿Estás pensando en sexo?". La pregunta asaltó mi cabeza. Bueno eso era nuevo, si pensaba en sexo era porque estaba leyendo un libro con contenido explicito, y mi libro ya descansaba sobre mi mesa de noche hacía como media hora, en ese instante me hallaba acostada en mi cama tratando de atrapar el sueño.

"¿Por qué piensas en sexo?". Ahí estaba otra vez, mi consciencia hablando, como nos habla a todos, estaba un poco parlanchina.

- Duérmete ya, Kagome – me dije a mi misma dándome una vuelta en la cama.

Era hora de dormir, pero el sueño me rehuía, así que no había nada más que hacer. Cerré mis ojos y repasé los acontecimientos del día. Y para mi gran sorpresa lo primero que vi fue una sonrisa divertida, unos ojos brillantes de picardía.

"¿Estás pensando en él?". Mi conversación mental comenzó de nuevo.

No estaba pensando en él. Bueno sí, pero estaba repasando los acontecimientos del día y él hacia parte de uno muy importante.

Inuyasha Taisho. Se había presentado de manera simple, no había agregado el típico "mucho gusto" ó "un placer", le había ofrecido un apretón de manos amistoso, acompañado de una sonrisa divertida, pero ahora que rebobinaba y regresaba al momento recordé la mirada en sus ojos.

Había un brillo extraño en ella. Me había puesto nerviosa durante la prueba en la computadora, aunque toda su conversación casual era con el fin de amenizar la situación; sin embargo sus ojos, ¿de qué color eran?, ¿así de nerviosa estaba que no lo recordaba?

Recordaba su colonia. Tenía un aroma bastante fresco, varonil. También recordaba su voz, había estado sentado a mi lado durante la prueba, preguntándome cosas triviales, su voz era fuerte un tanto… ¿sexy?, bueno tal vez no era una buena palabra y menos para referirse al posible dueño de la empresa y al fin y al cabo uno de mis jefes.

- Kagome, ya no más – me regañé en voz alta, debía dormir, no podía estar pensando en ese hombre, no podía.

Y finalmente después de un par de cavilaciones extras y de decirme a mi misma que lo había hecho de manera excelente en la entrevista, me quedé profundamente dormida. No tenía ni idea lo que saldría de todo esto, ni la misma mínima idea.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bien! Ese fue el primer capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que tengo varios sentimientos encontrados en este fic. Es bastante especial para mí, pero más adelante les diré porqué… Jaja! Espero que les guste, así como yo estoy adorando escribir cada párrafo. **_

_**Trataré de no mantenerme tan ausente este año, terminar el fic que tengo pausado y sacar este adelante. **_

_**No quería terminar el año sin darles un pequeño obsequio, de la única manera que puedo hacerlo con ustedes, y eso es escribiendo. Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por su apoyo, no sólo este año 2012 sino por los años anteriores. A las personas que me dejan sus mensajes no solo por medio de FF. Sino que me escriben al Facebook o al e-mail, para mi es un honor el saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo.**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para este año nuevo que comienza! FELIZ AÑO 2013! BESOS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Volví de puente de reyes a la ciudad y como no… Me paso a dejarles el 2º capitulo de este fic que apenas y comienza. Muchas gracias a todoooooos por sus comentarios sobre el primer capítulo y por su recibimiento después de tanto tiempo de estar ausente. Bueno el primer capítulo fue solo un abrebocas, una entrada en contexto de lo que va a ir sucediendo… Pero no me adelantaré demasiado y les dejaré el capítulo de la semana… Disfruten…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 2: Primer día.**_

- Sí mamá, tengo todo, estaré bien, tu relájate – le dije por enésima vez a mi madre, su trabajo quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, el viaje era largo y pensaba quedarse por el fin de semana.

- _Cuídate mucho hija, no hables con extraños_ – sonreí ante su advertencia, las mamás eran así.

- Claro que no mamá, estoy cerrando la puerta con llave – efectivamente estaba entrando en casa, acababa de ir a comprar algo para preparar el almuerzo – Sango va a venir, estaré bien.

Finalmente y después de una última indicación de mi madre colgué el celular. Cuando sacaba las compras de las bolsas escuché el teléfono repicar.

- Hola…

- _Buenas tardes, ¿Kagome Higurashi?_ – me dijo una voz que se me hacía conocida.

- Ella habla

- _Hola Kagome, habla Houjo de la Agencia_ _Taisho_ – saludó el chico y yo sentí una oleada de nervios recorrerme, aquí estaba la respuesta que había esperado por tres días desde la entrevista.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás?

- _Muy bien, llamaba para informarte que has sido seleccionada para el puesto, felicitaciones._

"¡Genial!", salté e hice un pequeño bailecito de celebración en la sala de la casa.

- Vaya, muchas gracias… - dije con un timbre sonriente en mi voz.

- _Queremos que te presentes el lunes a las siete de la madrugada_ – me dijo Houjo al otro lado de la línea – _Tendrás la semana de inducción, podrías traer una copia de tu identificación y dos fotografías, todo para tu contrato y el carnet de identificación de la agencia…_

- Claro que sí… - estaba emocionadísima, quería colgar y bailar en círculos.

- _Una vez más felicitaciones, nos vemos el lunes…_

- Muchas gracias, nos vemos, hasta luego.

Una vez colgué la llamada, dejé el teléfono sobre su base y comencé a saltar por todos lados, podía cantar, es más creo que lo hice.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y corrí a abrir.

- ¡Sango!... – la entré casi a empujones a la casa y la abracé.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras yo la hacía girar al compás mío.

- Acabaron de llamar de la agencia, fui seleccionada… - le dije entre grititos.

- ¿En serio? – me preguntó igual de emocionada y yo asentí.

Al poco rato fuimos dos chicas reducidas a saltar como niñas de cinco años por toda la casa.

- Me alegro tanto, Kagome – me abrazo sonriente y yo lo hice igual - ¿Cuándo debes ir?

- El lunes, siete de la mañana. ¡Debo llamar a mi madre!

- Yo voy al baño, vengo que me urge – me dijo mientras salía corriendo para el cuarto al fondo a la derecha.

Yo corrí por el teléfono celular y llamé a mi madre, quien al principio se asustó por mis gritos, luego se emocionó a la par que yo y comenzamos a gritar de la felicidad por teléfono.

- _Quisiera poder estar allí, no llegaré para el lunes _– me dijo con cierta nostalgia.

- No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien y te contaré todo cuando llegué…

Tuvimos una breve despedida y colgué justo cuando Sango salía aliviada del baño.

- No sabes lo que es aguantarse del baño…

- Creo que todos lo sabemos…

- ¡No!, no cuando tu jefe te estuvo regañando por algo que no hiciste, y tú no podías más que pensar en que debías ir al baño y el idiota no se callaba… - entró a la cocina tras mío y le pasé una soda para que bebiera – No sabes cuánto agradezco que hoy hallamos salido temprano, no soportaría hasta las cinco de la tarde.

- ¿Y qué fue el error?

- Unas graficas se imprimieron mal, pero lo hizo mi compañera no yo – aseguró – Si hubieras ido a mi entrevista, tal vez seriamos compañeras y no me molestaría tanto recibir un regaño por ti…

- Cálmate – le dije mientras cortaba las verduras.

- ¿Qué comeremos?... – me ofreció su ayuda y yo apunté a otras verduras que debían ser troceadas.

- Estaba pensando en un salteado de verduras con arroz y salsa de soya – le dije sonriendo, mi amiga era vegetariana, así que todo era como especie de dieta cuando se estaba con ella – Compré unas tartaletas de espinacas en un restaurantes, me aseguraron que eran buenas…

- Lo son… - me dijo mientras hurgaba en las bolsas buscándolas - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?, yo lo estuve, jamás había trabajado antes y tu tampoco, hay compañeros con que lidiar, momentos de tensión, jefes molestos…

- Pues no sé, ya veremos cómo me va…

- Te irá bien, eres muy buena en todo lo que haces

- Vaya que halago y eso que aún no te he dado comida – le dije y ella sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué ropa vas a usar? – me preguntó Sango.

Era domingo en la noche, el hecho de que mañana comenzara con todo ese rollo, me tenía un tanto nerviosa, no sabía muy bien que me iban a poner a hacer, con que personas me iba a enfrentar, todo era un tanto intimidante.

- No lo sé, ayer estuve de compras, mi mamá estaba preocupada de que no tuviera ropa adecuada para asistir a la oficina – le dije y saqué las bolsas – Todos son pantalones de estilo clásico, blusas a juego y zapatos.

- Vaya esto está bien – me dijo sacando un pantalón de color café oscuro con una tenues líneas verticales de un tono más suave – Y mira esta blusa, perfecto – la blusa era ceñida en color blanco y tenía un sobretodo tejido en malla que le daba un toque más formal sin exagerar – Puedes usar tus botines cafés y estás preciosa.

- Seguiré tu consejo, la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa – le dije mientras acomodaba la ropa en mis cajones – No sé que esperar… Sólo quiero que termine el día de mañana.

- De seguro te irá bien…

La noche se fue lenta, demasiado lenta. Después de que me fuera a la cama cerca de las diez de la noche, me quedé mirando el cielo raso de mi cuarto, no podía dormir, eso no era ninguna sorpresa, generalmente mi subconsciente y yo nos quedábamos a charlar hasta bien entrada la noche o en algunos casos la madrugada, era algo normal en mí; lo que no era normal, en absoluto corriente, era que estuviera pensando en él. ¿Se preguntan quién es él?... Nada más ni nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho.

Había una cierta expectación en mi cabeza, recordaba los momentos de él durante la entrevista, casi no había hablado, había hecho preguntas más bien triviales, dejando que sus otros dos compañeros cubrieran toda la cuota de preguntas, sin embargo durante la prueba me había hablado, toda su conversación estaba encaminada a que me tranquilizara e hiciera la prueba lo mejor posible, pero también había algo más; no estaba segura si era su sonrisa divertida o su extraña mirada, pero él me había puesto demasiado nerviosa.

"Es porque nadie te había mirado así", dejé que el pensamiento soltado en mi mente vagara un momento. Tenía razón, nadie me había mirado de esa manera, por lo que no podía decir que significaba esa mirada, salvo que la ponía en un estado de nervios bastante raro.

- Mejor me dejo de tonterías – me dije a mi misma antes de girarme a un lado y obligarme a dormir.

Miré el reloj una vez más, iba con tiempo de sobra, de eso ya estaba segura cinco minutos atrás cuando lo había mirado otra vez; pero bueno, siempre quieres llegar a tiempo a tu primer día de empleo.

"Mi primer día de empleo", me felicité. Sería el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, tal vez de todo un libro entero, nunca se sabe el tipo de aventuras que te aguarden.

La vocecita del tren dijo la próxima estación, la mía. Acomodándome mi bolso y abrigándome un poco más en mi chaqueta de color negro, di un paso fuera del vagón y con paso firme busqué la salida.

Había decidido que tomaría el autobús en las mañanas, pues no quería llegar apurada o cansada por la caminata, además eso me daría unos minutos de sueño extra, siempre caían bien; y en la tarde caminaría hasta la estación del tren, tenía todo un plan trazado. Así que tal y como estaba planeado llegué faltando diez minutos a mi destino, hice el recorrido y fui hasta el edificio de espejos de la agencia.

- Buenos días, Kagome – una voz masculina me saludó a mis espaldas, acompañada del pitazo de un auto.

- Buenos días

La voz pertenecía al otro caballero que me entrevistara, Miroku Houshi, venía de la calle opuesta en un Mercedes Benz de color negro, me saludó con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba en la entrada del parqueadero y esperaba que le abrieran las puertas.

- Nos vemos dentro

No sin antes sonreírme ingresó al parqueadero, yo hice lo propio y seguí mi camino, toqué el interruptor de la puerta y después de un timbrazo esta se abrió.

- Buenas días, Kagome, ¿cómo estás? – Me saludó la mujer de recepción – Es un placer tenerte por acá.

- Muy bien, gracias.

Por unas escaleras laterales, que venían del parqueadero, apareció Miroku, quien saludó a la recepcionista con una esplendida sonrisa y gran galantería.

- ¿Como está bella señorita?

- Eres un tonto Miroku, Kagome no debes prestar atención a nada de lo que te diga, es un coqueto – me dijo la recepcionista y yo sonreí.

- ¿Inuyasha ya llegó?

- No, sabes que siempre llega rozando la hora de entrada…

- Kagome, buenos días… - era Houjo esta vez quien salió de la misma puerta lateral de la otra vez - ¿Vas a guardar tus cosas?

Asentí y me despedí de Miroku y la recepcionista que seguían hablando no sé de qué. Subimos hasta la segunda planta donde unas cuantas personas estaban ya, todos saludaron y yo correspondí entusiasmada por su amabilidad.

- Esté es el salón social, si quieres llamarlo así – dijo sonriendo – Aquí todos tenemos casilleros para guardar lo que queramos, si quieres mantener alguna cosa acá lo puedes hacer, este es el tuyo

Me paso una llave marcada con el numero 21, el casillero era pequeño nada grande, decidí que guardaría algunos bocadillos que había decidido mantener, era una golosa y me gustaban los dulces.

- De igual manera puedes comer acá – a nuestras espaldas habían varias mesas cada una con cuatro puestos – Puedes pedir el almuerzo de los cafés y restaurantes que hay cruzando la calle o ir hasta ellos, tú decides.

- Ok, es bueno saberlo.

-A las nueve es el desayuno, a la una de la tarde el almuerzo – me siguió explicando mientras me llevaba hasta un cuartito que tenía aspecto de cocina – Si quieres guardar algo puedes usar la nevera a tu gusto y esta es la cafetera – me señaló una pequeña máquina – Puedes tomar los que quieras, a veces ayudan a combatir el sueño – sonrió y yo lo imité – Bien vamos a nuestro puesto…

Cuando salíamos del cuarto de reuniones nos topamos de frente con el señor Taisho, con Inuyasha.

- ¿Tarde de nuevo? – le dijo Houjo con una sonrisa que él respondió.

- Oye, es bueno ser el jefe – dijo sonriente – Hola Kagome – ahí estaba la misma sonrisa y de nuevo ese extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Buenos días – sonreí en respuesta y Houjo y yo nos movimos a un lado para que él entrara.

- Prepárala bien Houjo, Kagome, mañana te haré una prueba de lo que veas hoy – nos dijo a ambos antes de entrar al cuarto.

- ¿Prueba? – dije con cierto tono de preocupación, mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

- Relájate, Inuyasha es así, le gusta preocupar a las personas, pero es una excelente persona, muy divertido – aseguró Houjo.

De vuelta en la primera planta, Houjo me guió hacia la puerta lateral por la que siempre salía.

- Está es la oficina de Miroku – señaló un cubículo de vidrio inmediatamente después – Es el director de cuentas

Eso quería decir que era el que hablaba directamente con los clientes, la verdad me parecía que estaba bien ubicado, Miroku era muy carismático y de inmediato te sentías cómodo con él.

- ¿Dónde está tú puesto? - En esa aérea no había muchas personas, había tres puestos ya ocupados.

- Está en el segundo – me contesto – Te quiero mostrar el archivo de la compañía que está aquí abajo, fue lo primero que me mostraron a mí.

Bien esto sería un recorrido. Llegamos a un cuarto que estaba lleno de aparadores con carpetas a rebosar. Allí estaban todas las campañas realizadas por la Agencia Taisho.

- Algunas veces tendrás que venir acá para buscar antiguas campañas, ya sea porque se desea hacer un nuevo diseño o cosas así, con el tiempo verás.

- ¿Quién es nuestro jefe? – solté la pregunta cuando salíamos del archivo y regresábamos a la segunda planta.

- Inuyasha es nuestro jefe – contestó como si nada – Es el director creativo de la compañía y junto con su hermano se encargan de la gerencia de la compañía.

- ¿Su hermano?

- Sesshomaru, casi nunca lo vemos por acá, se mantiene prácticamente en el exterior, cuidando de las oficinas de la compañía afuera – explicó.

En la segunda planta ya estaban todos ubicados en su puesto. Cuando subías las escaleras, justo al frente había tres cubículos de vidrio. En uno logré ver a Midori, la otra persona que me había entrevistado, ella hablaba por teléfono, pero alzó una mano y me saludó y en el otro estaba Inuyasha, junto con Miroku, ambos miraban una computadora y hablaban entre ellos. A la izquierda de las escaleras estaba el "salón social" y a la derecha, que fue el camino tomado por Houjo, había varios puestos ocupados por varias personas.

- Buenos días – saludaron las personas desde sus puestos, ambos correspondimos al saludo.

- Este es tu puesto de ahora en adelante

Los escritorios eran laminados en madera y tenían particiones metálicas para mantener la privacidad de cada puesto. Una computadora portátil de color plateado descansaba en el puesto, por demás había carpetas, lapiceras y demás cosas. Y así comenzó mi primer día de trabajo.

- Estas haciendo las cosas muy bien…

Era la hora del almuerzo, había sobrevivido toda la mañana y de una manera sorprendente. Houjo me había explicado las aplicaciones que manejaban en la compañía para hacer los diseños. Afortunadamente, ya conocía a la mayoría, en la universidad nos habían enseñado a manejar algunos y a la final todos eran prácticamente lo mismo, en esencia. De igual manera ya tenía más claro cuál sería mi trabajo. Debía ayudar en el departamento creativo y de arte, con los detalles de las campañas, algunas veces debería contactar algunos clientes y de vez en cuando me soltarían proyectos para manejarlos por mí misma. Todo eso me emocionaba.

- Bien, hay algo que quieras saber, tu trabajo, los compañeros o algo así…

Habíamos optado por un restaurante de comida china que quedaba cruzando la calle. La zona tenía bastante variedad de donde elegir.

- Mmm no lo sé, estoy como tratando de procesar todo

Elegimos una mesa que daba en la ventanilla con vista a la Agencia. Miré hacia el lugar justo en el momento en que Miroku salía con Inuyasha riendo a carcajadas.

- Son muy buenos amigos – intervino Houjo al ver la misma escena que yo – Aprenderás a conocerlos con el tiempo, a pesar de que son los jefes, son muy buenas personas y divertidos…

No podía negar lo que decía Houjo. Me había dado cuenta que ellos hablaban como si fueran simples trabajadores, sin pedir trato superior ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Es difícil nuestro jefe? – se me ocurrió soltar la pregunta, ambos hombres habían entrado en otro restaurante.

- No en realidad, como te dije es muy divertido – repitió el joven – Te va a ayudar mucho, no dudes en preguntarle nada, y no cometas el error de confiarte en su actitud relajada, es exigente en el trabajo, le gusta que las cosas se hagan bien, pero no es un tirano ni nada de eso…

Bueno eso era un alivio. Mi amiga Sango había hablado tantas veces de lo cascarrabias que era su jefe y también veía cuan estresada y enojada llegaba mi amiga del trabajo; ahora agradecía que para mí las cosas iban a estar mejor, pero bueno, tocaba esperar y ver.

La hora del almuerzo estuvo tranquila. Comimos nuestras órdenes mientras conversábamos ya de cada uno de nosotros, algunas veces hablábamos del trabajo o de cualquier otro tema que saliera al aire. Cuando regresábamos al edificio de la Agencia nos encontramos con Miroku e Inuyasha.

- ¿Dónde comieron? – preguntó Miroku.

- En el de comida china – contestó Houjo.

- Yo hubiera preferido ese, la pasta no me apetecía mucho hoy, pero Inuyasha invitó – apuntó con su dedo a su amigo que caminaba a mi lado, acababa de colgar una llamada.

- ¿Y cómo va todo? – guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y me sonrió esperando mi respuesta.

- Muy bien, Houjo me ha explicado todo de maravilla…

- ¿En serio?... Me alegra oír eso

Entramos al edificio y saludamos a la recepcionista antes de continuar a la segunda planta. Miroku se despidió de nosotros y fue a su oficina en la primera.

- Kagome vienes un momento conmigo… - me dijo Inuyasha en cuanto me dirigía a mi lugar – Houjo ve con Midori hay una última cosa que debes terminar…

Mientras caminaba a su lado para llegar hasta su oficina, sentí una extraña sensación en mi vientre, estaba nerviosa, no había de otra.

- Siéntate – me ofreció el asiento frente a su escritorio - ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿todo bien?

- Sí, todo perfecto…

- Cualquier cosa que no comprendas o que no entiendas me lo haces saber – sonreí agradecida, Houjo tenía razón – Creo que Houjo te habrá contado a grandes rasgos qué esperamos con tu pasantía acá… Hay mucho que hacer, campañas que editar, trabajos que adelantar y tú eres mi ayuda más importante, tengo muchas campañas que revisar y a veces es una molestia así que lo harás por mi… - la sonrisa en sus labios me dio a entender que bromeaba – Bien tengo el primer trabajo para ti…

Si estaba un poco nerviosa por estar en su oficina, esta sensación desapareció y dio cabida al pánico, ¿ya tendría algo para hacer?, Houjo apenas me estaba familiarizando, mostrándome los trabajos que debía hacer a diario y emplazándome los que debería terminar una vez él se fuera al culminar la semana.

- Claro, ¿qué es? – no podía decirle no a mi jefe y dueño de la compañía.

- Tengo una campaña entre manos, estamos remodelando la publicidad para una cadena de hoteles playeros, estamos cambiando la página web y otras cosas – me explicó y yo asentí – Quiero dejarte la página web a ti, te pasaré todo el material que teníamos en la antigua página y te explicare en que nos centraremos en la nueva. ¿Podrás?

- Sería la primera vez y me da un tanto de nervios, pero creo que no hay problema, lo haré lo mejor que pueda – aseguré – Además usted dijo que podía pedir su ayuda y preguntar lo que quisiera – le recordé, iba a usar ese extra un par de veces, me imaginé.

- Bien dicho, entonces te espero a las tres en la sala de proyecciones del tercer piso, te enseñaré la información y te mostraré en lo que trabajaremos…

Ya tenía mi primer trabajo asignado y en mi primer día, me sentía nerviosa, pero sabía que la experiencia sería única, estaba emocionada.

- Tengo que ir donde Miroku y luego por unas gráficas – me dijo Houjo a su regreso – ¿Estarás bien un par de horas?, puedes trabajar en lo que te he dicho…

- No hay problema – le dije y él se marchó.

En la computadora no tenía demasiado que hacer por el momento. Solo había un par graficas a las cuales acomodarles el color, proporciones, organizar la caligrafía y seguir con un boceto que habían pasado del departamento de arte, que por cierto era dirigido por Midori.

Estaba concentrada en mi trabajo, cuando noté un pequeño movimiento en la barra de tareas, había un icono en forma de sobre de carta que cambiaba de blanco a amarillo. Di clic sobre él y se abrió una pequeña ventana.

"_¿Cómo vamos?"_

Era una ventanilla de chat, lo usaban en el sistema interno de las compañías para mantener conversaciones sin necesidad de enviar correos. Miré el remitente.

_Inuyasha T._

Sorprendida alcé mi cabeza por encima de la partición y ubiqué la figura de mi jefe, estaba sentado en su escritorio con el rostro centrado en la pantalla. Ni siquiera me miró.

"_Muy bien, gracias"_

Tecleé con rapidez y di Enviar. Solté un poco de aire y continué con lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Un poco molesto eso de ser el nuevo, ¿no?"_

Volví a mirar hasta su oficina y él seguía en su computadora concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, aparte de enviarme mensajes claro estaba.

"_No en realidad, todos son muy amables"_

Después de enviar mi respuesta volví a las gráficas, pero esta vez se hizo más difícil, curiosamente estaba esperando una respuesta, que llegó en tan solo segundos.

"_Lo siento, Kagome. Estoy molestándote, Miroku está "ocupado" y siempre mato tiempo una hora después del almuerzo y bueno… Midori es muy seria para hablar con ella"_

Así que eso era, pero curiosamente se le veía muy centrado en lo que sea que hiciera en su computadora. Cualquier que lo mirara aseguraría que su jefe estaba simplemente enfocado en un proyecto. Sí claro…

"_No hay problema, ¿puedo preguntar qué hace entonces?"_

Bueno no estaba tan mal, no estaba perdiendo tiempo ni nada por el estilo, podía trabajar y charlar con su jefe. Era su jefe, si él lo hacía y se lo permitía estaba bien.

"_Puedes tutearme. Ando revisando mi e-mail"_

Tutearlo. Mi subconsciente gritó porque que aceptara la oferta, yo no estaba muy segura si debería o no hacerlo, tal vez no fuera buena idea, era el jefe. Aunque Houjo había dicho que él no se complicaba con formalismos ni nada por el estilo, bien tal vez podría hacerlo.

"_¿E-mail?... ¿van dentro de los privilegios del jefe?"_

Ya le había dado enviar, cuando pensé como se escucharía esa pregunta. ¡Kagome!, me regañé a mí misma, a veces decía cosas sin pensar, ahí se había ido una.

"_Los jefes tenemos varios privilegios, somos jefes al fin y al cabo"_

Tal vez no había salido tan mal. No estaba muy segura de que podía decir de ahora en adelante. Además debía avanzar en el trabajo, se había retrasado un par de minutos.

Para mi fortuna la conversación se zanjó con esa última frase. Yo seguí con mi trabajo y noté como mi jefe recibía una llamada, al parecer una bastante importante. Las cosas me salían bien, me sentía bastante orgullosa de que pudiera desempeñar mi trabajo de manera tan sobresaliente.

Así estuve trabajando hasta que el reloj dio las tres de la tarde. Había terminado la tarea que se me había designado y ya la había enviado por mail a uno de los chicos del departamento de arte, según me había indicado Houjo. Recordé que debía subir a la sala de juntas, donde mi jefe me explicaría todo lo referente al proyecto que debería hacer.

Eché un vistazo al cubículo correspondiente a mi jefe, para mi sorpresa encontré que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. En cuanto nuestros ojos chocaron él me hizo una seña indicándome que subiera. Con mucho cuidado me levanté de mi asiento, tomé mi libreta de apuntes y me encaminé hasta la tercera planta. Estaba nerviosa, no tenía muy claro él porqué, simplemente caminé derecho hacía las escaleras, nadie se fijo en mí, eso me tranquilizó.

La tercera planta estaba vacía, no sabía dónde íbamos a tener la reunión, así que espere a que mi jefe subiera, dos minutos después ya estaba allí.

- Ven por acá, usaremos la sala de juntas – me dijo abriendo una puerta, cuyas paredes eran de vidrio con unas líneas blancas horizontales, lo que dificultaba la visión al interior – Usaré el proyector para mostrarte más claramente de lo que hablo, siéntate.

Obedecí de inmediato y elegí una de las tantas sillas de la mesa. Era una sala sencilla, un proyector apuntando hacia una gran pantalla blanca. La mesa era ovalada, en el centro habían varias conexiones para computadoras, las sillas eran reclinables y bastante cómodas, me enteré una vez me senté.

- ¿Cómo ha estado la tarde? - La pregunta me la hizo mientras encendía el proyector.

- Muy bien en realidad – contesté con simpleza.

- No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad?

Lo miré con cierta sorpresa, no me imaginé esa pregunta viniendo de él. Mi jefe me miraba con una extraña sonrisa mientras tomaba el asiento frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa. En realidad era muy habladora, pero únicamente si me sentía en confianza, podía hablar horas y horas de temas salidos quien sabe de dónde, sin embargo, él tenía razón, no era muy habladora, me quedaba muda, y la culpa la tenía él.

- No es eso – sonreí y debía de estar sonrojada porque sentí mis mejillas caldearse – Es sólo que bueno, no sé…

- Relájate, entiendo que es un poco incomodo, porque… ¿qué hablas con tu jefe? – Bromeó y eso me hizo tranquilizar, Inuyasha era bastante divertido – Bien, te voy a mostrar…

Dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla, se abrió una presentación y él comenzó a hablar. Era increíble la manera en que cambiaba, hacía un momento estaba bromeando, sonriendo divertido y ahora estaba concentrado en su explicación.

- Kagome, ¿me estás escuchando?

Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta. "No", contesté mentalmente, estaba muy concentrada mirándolo a él, más que mirando la presentación. ¡Dios!, debí lucir como una verdadera idiota.

- Eh, yo…

- Sé que soy muy sexy, pero debes mirar la pantalla

Cómo podía decir eso y esperar que no me sonrojara. Sonreí avergonzada tratando de calmarme, que tontería había hecho.

- Lo siento…

- Volvamos, vista en la pantalla – me recordó haciéndome sentir más incómoda.

Para mi buena suerte las siguientes dos horas conseguí mantener mis ojos en la pantalla y concentrarme en la explicación. La campaña en la que trabajaba la agencia era para una cadena de Resort en la playa, la empresa quería renovar su publicidad, mostrar una imagen que vendiera más. Según le había explicado Inuyasha ella debía renovar la pagina web, obviamente tendría su ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesitará, tenía un proyecto que seguir dado por el departamento de arte, ahora solo debía hacerlo, nada muy complicado, según veía.

- Eso es todo – asentí mientras terminaba de tomar las últimas notas - ¿Está claro?

- Sí, creo que voy a estar bien con esto, ¿hay alguna fecha de entrega?

- No, aún no, puedes ir adelantando parte está semana sin interrumpir tu empalme con Houjo y la otra semana dedicarte de lleno a él

- Ok, entonces lo tengo claro todo – sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Uy, lo siento!, mira la hora…

Eché un vistazo a mi reloj de mano, eran las cinco y media, hace media hora todos en la compañía se habían ido.

- No importa, está bien – aseguré mientras me levantaba del asiento y salía con él.

- Te retrasé media hora, ¿tenías un compromiso o algo?

- No en realidad.

- Te llevo hasta tu casa – me dijo cuando llegamos a la segunda planta tomándome por sorpresa.

- Claro que no, no es necesario – rechacé de inmediato.

- Claro que sí, déjame dejo esta laptop acá – entró en su oficina y dejó la computadora sobre el escritorio – Vamos por nuestras cosas

Una de sus manos se posó en mi espalda y me empujó a entrar en el "salón social", él fue hasta su casillero y sacó un bolso estilo manos libres de cuero, lo metió por encima de su cabeza, dejando la cargadera atravesando diagonal su torso; bastante informal, pensé.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos – me urgió, bajamos hasta la primera planta y tomamos las escaleras laterales que llevaban al parqueadero.

- En serio no es necesario – traté de rechazar una vez más, pero él estaba empeñado en su misión.

- No me molesta, en serio – sacó unas llaves de su bolso y presionó el botón que desactivó los seguros de su carro.

"Wow", fue el único remedo de palabra que pensé. Estaba babeando en mi cabeza, si eso era posible, y podría haberlo hecho, si el pensamiento de que iba a lucir como una idiota, no me detuviera.

No sabía mucho de carros, pero hasta yo sabía que era un Audi R8, era negro y al parecer descapotable, de seguro sería el mejor carro en el que me montaría en mi vida.

- Súbete – me abrió la puerta del copiloto y caminé casi por inercia y entré sin protestar - ¿Pasó algo? – al parecer había notado lo muda que me había quedado, que vergüenza.

- Eh, no – me apresuré a contestar mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad – Nada, sólo… ¡Lindo carro!

- Sí, es como mi bebé – dijo sonriendo mientras lo encendía.

El carro arrancó con un suave ronroneo, la puerta del parqueadero se abrió y salimos a la calle. No sabía muy bien que decir, así que sólo me senté relajada con mi bolso sobre las piernas.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Podría dejarme en la estación aquí abajo, mi casa queda lejos y voy para donde un amigo

"Mentirosa", me susurró la consciencia. En realidad no iba para donde ningún amigo, pero no quería que él me llevara hasta al casa, no sabía si soportaría todo el viaje, él, por alguna extraña razón me colocaba muy nerviosa, demasiado.

- ¿El novio?

- ¿Qué? – lo miré sorprendida y su sonrisa se amplió, ¿por qué me miraba así?

- ¿Qué si vas para donde tu novio? – repitió, desviaba la mirada a la calle enfrente y luego me miraba a mí.

- No, no en realidad – sentí el calor subir por mi rostro, ahí estaba yo, toda sonrojada, de nuevo.

- Pero sí hay un novio

¿Por qué me hacía esas preguntas?, un jefe no hacía esas preguntas, ¿o sí? Bueno, no tenía ni idea, era mi primer jefe, pero en definitiva la pregunta era de índole personal, no debía contestarla.

- Lo siento – habló él antes de que pudiera hacerlo – No es mi asunto, por cierto, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Inuyasha.

- Ok – sonreí más calmada.

- Llegamos a la estación, ¿segura que no quieres que te lleve? – ofreció una vez más y yo negué otra vez.

- No es necesario, muchas gracias Inuyasha.

Cuando solté el cinturón de seguridad y alcé mi cabeza para despedirme con una sonrisa, me asombré al encontrarme con el rostro de él inclinado hacía mi.

- Nos vemos, Kagome – susurró.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue sus labios húmedos posados en mi mejilla, me sonrojé de inmediato, ni siquiera devolví el gesto, no podía, era inconcebible, aunque mi cabeza gritaba: "Hazlo idiota", aún ni así pude.

- Nos vemos… - sonreí y salí de inmediato de su auto y tomé mi camino hacia la estación.

Mientras iba en el tren hacia mi casa, mi mente comenzó a darle vueltas a todo el asunto. Todo había sido muy extraño, el beso en mi mejilla, un beso demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo?, no fue un beso como el que le das a un amigo, uno de esos cortos. No, Inuyasha, su jefe, se había demorado en su mejilla bastante más que unos segundos; y también estaba la sonrisa, y esa extraña mirada en sus ojos dorados. Sí, con la cercanía había notado que tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados, no podía negar que eran hermosos, cualquier idiota lo notaría.

"Relájate, Kagome, no fue nada", me decía mentalmente, pero una cosa era decirlo otra muy distinta hacerlo. Afortunadamente el primer día había pasado y rápido, en menos de lo que pensara, pasarían los seis meses de la pasantía y listo, eso sería todo. Sin embargo una vez más, una cosa era decirlo, otra muy distinta hacer que sucediera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Jaja! Creo que nuestra Kag, esta un poquitín nerviosa!... Ahhh pero a quién no le temblaría todo con Inu como jefe?!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!... El escribir este fic para mi es super emocionante por diversas razones (que como les comenté antes, les contaré con el tiempo)… Además de que siempre quise escribir algo como esto…**_

_**Bien! Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o demás, estoy atenta a todos! Besos y abrazos! Nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saludos!... Espero que todos hayan tenido una gran semana. Yo ya volví a mis labores, al menos a mi trabajo… Comencé el viernes (siii horrible un viernes! Jaja)… Lo bueno es que descanse este fin de semana y pude adelantar gran parte del fic y también organizar el capitulo para el día de hoy…**_

_**Bien, antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos por su gran apoyo, por los mensajes y comentarios que me hacen llegar, los cuales me animan montones, pues es gratificante saber que les gusta como avanza todo esto…**_

_**No me alargaré y simplemente diré… Disfruten…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 3: Atracción**_

- Estoy seguro de que te irá muy bien – aseguró Houjo mientras recogía sus cosas del escritorio.

Ya había sobrevivido a mi primera semana, Houjo me había explicado mis funciones y tenía varios trabajos por hacer de ahora en adelante. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la semana que venía, pero afortunadamente todos eran bastante colaboradores en la agencia.

- Muchas gracias por todo Houjo – le dije con una sonrisa mientras organizaba algunas carpetas.

- No fue nada, todo un placer…

- ¿Y ahora qué harás?

- Bueno, pues planeo continuar con mis estudios y voy buscar trabajo en otra agencia, ese es el plan…

- Y te irá genial… - está vez quién interrumpió fue Inuyasha quién se acercó hasta nuestro puesto – Houjo, sé que nunca nos aceptaste una invitación, cosa que reprocho – bromeó – Pero espero que nos dejes invitarte a algo hoy, como despedida y todo eso…

- Está bien – aceptó el joven con una sonrisa.

- ¿Kagome, vienes con nosotros?

Dejé de organizar los papeles en la carpeta y lo miré, ahí estaba, esa extraña mirada; observé a Houjo, pero este no parecía dar muestras de nada extraño, ¿estaba alucinando o algo así?

- Claro, los acompaño – sonreí y continué con lo que hacía.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos a la salida… - se despidió de ambos y volvió a su oficina.

- ¿Nunca aceptaste una invitación?

Houjo sonrió con suavidad y continuó guardando sus cosas. Pensé que no me iba a contestar, pero luego comenzó a hablar.

- Sólo un par – dijo – Creo que no me sentía muy cómodo, no soy de salir y beber con amigos ni nada de eso – se explicó – Inuyasha, Miroku y algunas veces Midori, salen juntos la mayoría de los viernes, el par de veces que fui con ellos, me invitaron a comer y nos tomamos un par de cervezas, son bastante amables y divertidos, tal como te había comentado…

- Sí, creo que eso se nota

Solo llevaba una semana, pero la actitud de los tres mencionados se veía bastante amena y divertida. Miroku, era un galán bastante curioso, muy caballeroso y divertido; Midori, era bastante estricta en lo que hacía, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos; y por última estaba Inuyasha, era muy divertido, siempre se le escuchaba soltando bromas con los empleados, hablando de miles de cosas a la vez, era como un niño, esa era la mejor manera de definirlo, aunque cabía decir que la mirada que siempre notaba en sus ojos, no era de un niño, había algo tras esa mirada, sin embargo todavía no adivinaba que era.

Los viernes en definitiva, era el día de las salidas sociales, habían varias personas de la oficina planeando salir a beber algo, una vez el reloj diera las cinco de la tarde; eso era en menos de quince minutos. El lugar estaba relajado, Inuyasha estaba de pie frente al cubículo de uno de los empleados y hablaba a viva voz.

- Bueno, bueno, yo hablo en nombre de todos – dijo pidiendo silencio – Houjo de parte de todos los compañeros queríamos agradecerte por todo, de igual manera estamos felices de que te vayas y nos dejes a Kagome, muchos acá quieren alimentar la vista…

Las palabras hicieron soltar miles de risas entre el personal que estaba reunido en torno a nuestro cubículo.

- Ya en serio, muchas gracias Houjo, te tenemos un pequeño detalle de parte de todos… - Miroku dio un paso al frente y le pasó una pequeña caja de color negro

– De igual manera queríamos aprovechar el momento para darle la bienvenida a Kagome…

- Aquí todos somos unos payasos y nos encanta que te hayas unido a nuestro circo – intervino Miroku, a lo que todos rieron de nuevo – Así que, bienvenida Kagome, y Houjo, lárgate de una buena vez

A las cinco de la tarde todos comenzaron a salir, tomaron sus cosas de sus casilleros y salieron casi uno tras otro.

- Kagome, vamos… - me llamó Inuyasha desde las escaleras, Houjo se estaba despidiendo de algunas personas y yo seguí a Inuyasha escaleras abajo.

Esta vez no fuimos al parqueadero, salimos por la puerta principal y nos quedamos de pie en la calle.

- Miroku está haciendo una llamada y Midori no puede venir, esperemos a ese par acá… - yo asentí mientras veía salir a las personas de agencia y estos comenzaban a despedirse - ¿Y tú qué?

Lo miré a los ojos, ¿qué era esa pregunta?, ¿yo qué?, "¿qué de qué?", me dieron ganas de contestar.

- Esto… nada

- Lista para el lunes, soy un tirano con mis asistentes – me dijo con seriedad y luego sonrió – Es broma, mientras trabajes me tendrás contento…

- Eso espero… - contesté.

- ¿Qué?, soy un amor de persona, apuesto a que soy tu mejor jefe…

- En realidad eres mi primer jefe, así que no tengo con que compararte…

- Tampoco tengo comparación

- Ni humildad…

La respuesta salió de la nada, era como si mi subconsciente hubiera hablado por mí. Lo miré esperando encontrar una mirada de reproche, pero por el contrario Inuyasha, me miraba divertido; habíamos tenido una pequeña batalla verbal.

- Empiezas a sacar las uñas, eso me gusta

No tuve oportunidad de contestarle, porque en ese momento un divertido Miroku salió haciendo escándalo de la agencia seguido por Houjo.

- Entonces somos tres chicos y una chica… que interesante, generalmente mis números están balanceados – comento Miroku, Inuyasha sonrió ante su broma.

- Vámonos, tengo hambre…

- Siempre tienes hambre – contestó Houjo.

- Eso es verdad – estuvo de acuerdo Miroku - ¿A dónde vamos?

- No sé, detén ese taxi

Miroku lanzó un silbido y el taxi se detuvo frente a nosotros. Como todo un caballero Inuyasha me abrió la puerta y yo entre en la parte trasera acompañada de él y Houjo, Miroku subió al frente.

- Señor, yo le digo por donde nos vamos… - le dijo Miroku y la marcha comenzó.

Estábamos en la zona más congregada de la ciudad, muchos bares, discotecas y restaurantes. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de estar allí, tenía apenas dieciocho años, hasta hace menos de unos meses me habían dado mi identificación, así que esta sería como la tercera o cuarta vez que iba por allí.

- ¿Quieren comida mexicana? – Nos ofreció Inuyasha – Es mi favorita, pero por acá encontramos, italiana, griega, libanesa… Solo digan chicos…

- Que elija Houjo, esta salida es por él, ¿no? – intervine yo y al final terminamos yendo al restaurante mexicano.

Nos demoramos cerca de dos horas en el restaurante, todo estuvo bastante divertido y la comida estaba deliciosa. Inuyasha y Miroku eran un par de personajes, ambos salían con cada cosa que se te ocurriera, por lo que yo no hice más que reírme en toda la comida. Para cuando salíamos del restaurante, Inuyasha ofreció ir a tomar algo a un bar saliendo del restaurante.

El sitio era bastante retro, la música estaba a toda, por lo que nos sentamos en las mesas afuera, para lograr mantener la conversación, ordenamos una ronda de cervezas y nos sentamos a charlar.

- Houjo, ¿vas a regresar a tu ciudad? – el chico era de una ciudad diferente y sólo estaba allí porque quería hacer su pasantía en la Agencia Taisho.

- Sí, quiero visitar a mis padres, pero lo más probable es que vuelva – contestó la pregunta de Miroku – Aquí hay más oportunidades…

- ¿Kagome, dónde vives? – fue mi turno de contestar.

- Bastante hacía el norte, casi tomando la autopista para salir hacia la capital – comenté.

- Wow, si vives lejos – dijo Inuyasha dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

El resto de la noche pasó de una conversación a otra. Terminamos hablando de películas, series de televisión, música y un montón de cosas por el estilo. Me di cuenta de que Inuyasha era un cineasta de pies a cabeza y que tenía unos gustos musicales bastante variados, jamás lo imaginarias de todo un gerente, pero bueno era bastante joven, aunque aún no sabía su edad con exactitud.

Habíamos pasado de cervezas a cocteles, todos estábamos bastante divertidos a decir la verdad. Miroku había comenzado a hablar de chicas e Inuyasha le seguía el juego, la conversación tenía cierto toque sexual, pero no era para nada obscena, simplemente divertida.

- Lo siento, Kagome… - dijo Miroku cuando hizo mal chiste sobre las mujeres, a mí personalmente me hizo reír mucho.

- No te preocupes, no soy para nada sensible – comenté sonriendo – Estuvo bastante gracioso la verdad…

- Me dejas más tranquilo… - sonrió el hombre – Necesito ir al baño…

- Yo igual, voy contigo – Houjo se levantó y fue con él.

- Van juntas como mujeres al baño… - soltó Inuyasha y luego me miró como si recordara que estaba con una "mujer" – Lo siento – se disculpó sonriendo.

- Relájate, sé que las mujeres vamos en grupo al baño, sobre todo en las discotecas, una vigila la puerta y otra hace lo suyo... – Inuyasha sonrió y dio otro sorbo a su vodka sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a tu mamá? – me preguntó.

- Nada, simplemente que salía con unos compañeros de trabajo…

- ¿No te dice nada?

- No en realidad, mi mamá confía bastante en mí…

No pregunto por mi papá, el día de la entrevista había comentado que sólo vivía con mi mamá, al parecer lo recordaba. Cuando él estaba por hablar, mi teléfono celular sonó con el tono de mensajes.

- Disculpa…

"_Me llamas mañana y quedamos?"_

- Uy, ¿planes con el novio? – sorprendida me di cuenta de que Inuyasha se había inclinado a mi lado para ver el mensaje.

- ¿Qué haces mirando? – giré mi rostro hacia él y este me sonrió cuando notó lo cerca que estábamos – Son mensajes privados…

- Ok, ok – dijo volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento – Pero no me dijiste, ¿novio?

- En realidad es un amigo…

El mensaje venía de parte Kouga, un compañero de la universidad, habíamos salido un par de veces y no lo veía desde que habíamos salido a las pasantías. De seguro quería que quedáramos, la semana pasada le había rechazado una salida, tal vez debería aceptar.

- ¿Amigo?...

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo de picardía y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Era bastante claro para mí lo que estaba insinuando, y no sé si era debido a los cocteles que me había bebido, pero no tenía muchas ganas de rebatir lo que insinuaba.

- Puede ser... – contesté mientras respondía el mensaje.

"_Ok, mañana te llamo"_

- Eres una atrevida, Kagome… - sonrió Inuyasha negando con la cabeza.

¿Atrevida?, ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso?, ni idea, pero tampoco le pude preguntar, Houjo y Miroku volvieron.

- Se acabó mi vodka… - dijo Miroku vaciando el trago.

El camarero trajo una nueva ronda y otra más. Para cuando salíamos todos estábamos más que contentos. Miroku paró un taxi y se subió sin siquiera decir nada.

- ¿Quién viene al sur conmigo? – preguntó y Houjo subió a trompicones tras Miroku.

- Adiós caballeros, tómense algo o la resaca de vodka será de ataque – les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y taxi partía – Te acompaño a tu casa – me dijo y yo asentí, estaba un poco ebria como para irme sola.

- Gracias – más adelante paramos otro taxi y él me abrió la puerta, subí con él tras mío.

- ¿Te divertiste? - Me preguntó una vez di las indicaciones al conductor.

Tenía mi cabeza recostada sobre el asiento, ahora que me volvía a sentar me sentía un tanto mareada, no acostumbraba a beber tanto, aunque tampoco era mi primera vez bebiendo. En el momento en que me hizo la pregunta giré mi cabeza para mirarlo, ni siquiera la levanté.

- Sí, fue bastante divertido – asentí sonriendo.

Él tenía todo su cuerpo girado hacía el mío, con la cabeza recostada sobre el asiento; tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

- Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Dormir… mañana me levantaré un poco tarde… ¿Y tú?

- Mmmm… comer supongo y luego dormir…

- ¿Comer?, creo que Miroku tenía razón, comes a todas horas

- Soy hombre y debo comer proporcional a mi peso y estatura… - contestó sonriendo – Tú eres más pequeña… - una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla y la sonrisa de sus labios se atenuó – Creo que el alcohol se me subió bastante a la cabeza

Y así como me había acariciado la mejilla, dejó de hacerlo. Sonrió y miró por la ventanilla.

- Sí, en definitiva en el alcohol me enloqueció… - fue lo último que dijo esa noche.

El taxi me llevó hasta mi casa y yo me bajé con ayuda de él, continuó su camino cuando me vio entrar en la casa. Había sido una buena noche y un poco extraña también.

- Te pegó fuerte anoche… - se burló Sango cuando me vio casi tragar mi refresco.

- No me lo recuerdes, afortunadamente no tengo dolor de cabeza o me suicidaría… Preferiría no haberme levantado de la cama

- Pero cuéntame… no me has dicho nada…

- Es que no hay nada que contar… - aseguré.

Habíamos salido al mediodía a comer al centro comercial, ahora nos habíamos hartado de andar de aquí para allá y nos habíamos detenido en la zona de comidas. Mucha hambre no tenía, pero estaba sedienta a morir.

- Ok, ok… no me cuentes nada – se rindió – Ayer vi a Kouga, me dijo que habías quedado con él hoy… veo que no era cierto, deberías decirle de una vez que…

- ¡Kouga! – Grité al recordar el mensaje de texto de anoche, todo el mundo miró hacia nosotras por un segundo – Lo olvidé… - mascullé.

- ¿Entonces era verdad?

- Anoche me envió un mensaje yo le respondí que lo llamaría hoy – le conté – Dejé mi teléfono en casa, ¿tienes su número?

- Le pondré que salió algo con tu madre y que no puedes ir

- Me da un poco de lastima, pero en serio no quiero nada con él, estoy bastante bien así – dije dando otro sorbo a mi bebida.

- Eso hasta que conozcas a un chico que te haga babear – hizo un gesto con su boca que me hizo reír y a ella igual.

Después de que ella terminará su hamburguesa de tofu nos colocamos de pie para regresar. Kouga había contestado el mensaje diciendo que no había ningún problema, de seguro me había marcado a mi numero, ojala mi madre no hubiera atendido.

Regresamos a casa en autobús, ella a la suya y yo a la mía. Había quedado de cenar con mi madre, eso era genial, porque significaba que saldríamos otra vez, me gustaba estar en casa, pero se sentía de maravilla salir por ahí.

El fin de semana se terminó tan rápido como un rayo, de momento había estado sufriendo con Sango en un centro comercial y al siguiente estaba en mi cuarto después de una cena fuera con mi mamá; era domingo, mañana comenzaría otra semana en mi empleo.

- Te va a ir bien – aseguró mi mamá, le había comentado que estaría sola de aquí en adelante – Si no sabes algo pregúntale a tu jefe

- Claro que sí, no me voy a quedar a esperar a meter la pata – dije mientras acomodaba mi cama para irme a dormir.

- ¿Cómo es tú jefe?

- Bastante amable – contesté, sin saber porqué mi corazón se aceleró – Es un poco loco y es muy joven…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- No sé, tendrá unos veintiocho o algo así… - en realidad no lo sabía.

- Bien, con tal de que tengas un buen jefe que no te dañe tu pasantía todo está perfecto – me ayudó a terminar de acomodar mi cama y luego se despidió – Buenas noches, Kagome

- Buenas noches… - le dije cuando salía de mi cuarto – Ahora a la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día siguiente amaneció bastante nublado, así que me puse mi abrigo y salí rumbo a la agencia. Llegué faltando diez minutos para la hora de entrada, ya había varias personas en el lugar. Saludé a la recepcionista quien conversó conmigo unos minutos, como se estaba volviendo costumbre, y luego subí hasta la segunda planta. Abrí mi casillero y dejé mi abrigo y mi bolso, no sin antes sacar mi libreta de apuntes y mis lentes para la computadora.

Las personas que ya ocupaban sus puestos y comenzaban a encender sus computadoras me saludaron con efusividad, uno que otro abrazo y beso en la mejilla, a los cuales yo correspondí. Al parecer la mañana iba estar bien, o eso auguraba.

Me senté en mi escritorio y encendí la computadora, otros comenzaron a llegar y a sentarse en sus puestos, la actividad comenzó, todos se volcaron a sus trabajos, yo incluida.

- ¡Buenos días!...

- ¡Dos minutos tarde Inuyasha! – todos levantamos nuestros rostros de las computadoras.

Inuyasha acababa de llegar y tal cual había dicho Midori, dos minutos tarde, pero bueno, eso era todo un record. Durante la semana pasada me había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha era bastante impuntual, llegaba siempre pasados cinco minutos y algunas veces por algún milagro llegaba cinco minutos temprano, toda una proeza.

- ¿Cómo están chicos? – preguntó a todos, todos contestamos a destiempo, yo sólo susurré mi respuesta, no es como si estuviera muy pendiente de quien contestaba. Después de todo el alboroto, todos regresamos a lo nuestro.

Estaba concentrada en mi trabajo, hasta que vi el pequeño icono de chat iluminarse. No podía ser… ¿o sí?…

"_¿No me saludas?"_

Sí, al parecer sí podía ser. El destinatario era Inuyasha.

"_Eh… hola"_

"_¿Cómo estás?, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?"_

"_Bastante relajado"_

"_¿Y el novio?"_

No sabía de qué estaba hablando hasta que recordé ese pequeño detalle sobre Kouga, no había dicho que fuera mi novio, pero tampoco lo había negado.

"_No es mi novio, es un amigo"_

"_Oh, es cierto, tu amigo, ¿qué tal tú amigo?"_

"_Bien, ¿jefe, no deberíamos estar trabajando?"_

"_Jefe, me gusta cómo suena eso"_

"_¿Cómo suena?, normal, ¿no?... al fin y al cabo eres mi jefe"_

"_Sí, eso significa que me debes obedecer"_

"_Dentro de la agencia, de puertas para afuera yo decido que hacer"_

"_Mmmm, ni te imaginas la ventaja que me has dado preciosa"_

¿Preciosa?... Releí las palabras una vez más, era broma lo que me había escrito, ¿cómo se supone que contestara a eso? Como no sabía qué decir, no dije nada y él tampoco, así estaba mejor.

Este tipo de conversaciones se repetían todas las mañanas, él me saludaba y comenzábamos una conversación bastante interesante, a veces teníamos una batalla verbal, otras veces simplemente hablábamos de trivialidades. Todo aquello, hizo la estancia en ese lugar mucho más amena.

- Oye Kagome, puedes ayudarme con esto – Midori se acercó a mi puesto justo cuando contestaba a Inuyasha por el mensajero de la agencia.

- Claro, dime – Midori dio un vistazo a la pantalla y al no ver nada, más que un programa de edición abierto me explicó.

- Tengo este comercial de televisión, el chico que lo editaba está enfermo y no viene hasta la otra semana, necesitamos esto para el viernes… ¿podrías?

- Por supuesto, apenas termine esto, me pongo con esa tarea…

- Gracias… - me dijo y se fue dejándome el material.

"_No te pongas tan nerviosa"_

Miré el mensaje de Inuyasha y me di cuenta de que había estado nerviosa cuando Midori se acercó a mi computadora. No estábamos hablando nada indebido, pero sí comenzábamos a charlar bastante.

"_No estoy nerviosa, tonto"_

"_¿Tonto?, no quieres que te castigue, ¿verdad?"_

"_¿Castigarme?, ¿más trabajo para mí?"_

"_Aunque eso me beneficiaria demasiado, tengo más cosas en mente"_

Eso sonaba interesante, alcé mi mirada y lo vi en su oficina, me estaba mirando mientras hablaba por el teléfono. Ahí estaba, esa extraña mirada, ¿qué demonios significaba?, me sentía como un pequeño ratón acorralado cuando me miraba así.

"_¿Qué cosas?"_

"_Prefiero no decírtelo por acá"_

- Kagome, vienes un momento – estaba de pie en la puerta de la oficina y tapaba la bocina del teléfono, asintiendo me coloqué de pie y fui.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, él ya había regresado a su asiento y ya colgaba el teléfono, me ofreció una silla que había puesta al lado de la de él.

- Nada, quería felicitarte, estaba revisando la campaña que terminaste y debo decir que está muy bien hecha, parece hecha por mi…

Eso debería ser un halago, sonreí y miré mi trabajo en su computadora.

- Justo ahora la están imprimiendo, los clientes vienen ahora a revisarla. Bien hecho – volvió a decirme y yo me sentí bastante orgullosa de mi misma.

- Gracias…

- Creo que te salvaste del castigo… - aquello lo susurró en voz baja, lo miré y este tenía la mirada fija en la computadora – Mira esta película…

De nuevo observé la pantalla, su actitud depredadora, ya la había apodado así, había desaparecido, ahora se veía emocionado.

- ¿Ves muchas películas? – tenía abierta la cartelera de cine y miraba de aquí allá.

- Películas, series… me encanta todo eso, ¿a ti no?

- Veo muchas películas y sigo algunas series, pero más que eso leo…

- Yo soy más grafico, mas de ver las cosas, me aburro leyendo – me dijo – Pero leo comics

- ¿Comics?, ¿superhéroes? ¿Manga? – corroboré el trozo de información dada.

- Exactamente, me gustan los superhéroes – dijo sonriendo – Ya viste la película

- Bueno yo no soy mucho de superhéroes, pero he visto un par películas.

En ese momento comenzó a mencionar una y otra película, conocía muchos superhéroes, porque quién nos lo conoce, pero de ahí a saberme sus historias de principio a fin… Eso era otra cosa.

- Veo que sí te gustan mucho… - sonreí al escucharlo a hablar de una y de otra película.

- Ahhh sí… - sonrió como un niño pequeño – Tengo figuras de acción y todo eso, en mi estudio tengo varias, un día te llevo y te muestro…

- Claro… - contesté sin más.

- Inuyasha… - dos golpes en el cubículo de vidrio nos regresaron a la realidad, Midori estaba en su oficina y había tocado con sus dedos a la oficina de Inuyasha para llamar su atención – Ya llegaron los clientes…

- Voy… - cerró las páginas de películas y yo me coloqué de pie –Sigue así Kagome, vas muy bien…

Regresé a mi puesto justo en el momento en que Inuyasha, subía con Midori a la tercera planta, lo más probable a recibir a los clientes de las campañas. Cuando tomé asiento vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"_Puede que después de todo no quiera librarte del castigo, ya me lo pensaré"_

Cuando leí las palabras en su mensaje mi corazón brincó acelerado, eso sonaba un poco extraño, pero no me asustaba, me dejó más bien a la expectativa. Aquí había algo muy raro, demasiado raro y solo rogué para que no fuera lo que pensaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Jaja! Yo no rogaría si fuera tú Kag!... Ahhhhh me provoca dejarles el siguiente capítulo! PERO NO! Los voy a dejar esperando… Sólo les adelantaré que el próximo capítulo tendremos el primer acercamiento! SIP!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy… Dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás… Les mando un abrazo gigante a todos! Nos leemos el próximo domingo! =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que todos estén muy bien el día de hoy. Semana larga y complicada, pero aquí estoy para dejarles el capitulo. Bien antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, me emociona mucho leer sus comentarios y saber que les gusta lo que voy escribiendo… Ok! No me voy a alagar demasiado y les dejo el capítulo de hoy!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 4: Cita**_

"_Hola, ¿cómo amaneces?, hoy no te ves tan animado"_

Esa vez comencé yo la conversación, Inuyasha había llegado bastante temprano y aunque había saludado con la misma efusividad de siempre, sentía que su humor no estaba del todo normal.

"_¿En serio?, ¿cómo sabes?"_

Entonces si estaba en lo cierto. No supe cómo responder a su pregunta, no sabía cómo sabia, sólo… sabia.

"_No sé, simplemente me pareció"_

"_Estás en lo cierto, tonterías que no faltan, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien… ¿Y tú cómo estás?"_

"_Bien, un poco cansada, anoche me quedé hasta tarde en la computadora"_

"_¿Chateando?"_

"_No, mis amigos se fueron a dormir todos y me dejaron"_

"_Yo siempre me acuesto tarde, ¿me das tu mail?, así chateamos en la noche"_

No estaba muy segura de si era o no una buena idea, eso significaba conexión fuera la agencia. Pero al fin y al cabo la parte curiosa de mi, terminó ganando y le pasé mi mail.

"_Te tengo que dejar, tengo una reunión" _

Me escribió y yo no contesté, simplemente seguí con mi trabajo.

Mis deberes en la agencia eran sencillos, me dejaban una serie de proyectos, a veces simplemente me tocaba editarlos, terminarlos o afinar detalles, no era nada complicado. Debía ayudar a Inuyasha permanentemente, revisando las campañas que estaban terminando y haciendo los cambios que el considerara pertinentes, al igual que hacer ciertos informes y otro par de cosas…

- Kagome… - apareció Inuyasha de la nada, sorprendiéndome – Te pido un grandísimo favor...

- Claro, ¿qué es?

- Necesito que busques estás campañas en el archivo – me entregó un pequeño papelito de color blanco, en el que venían escritos dos nombres.

Me coloqué de pie de inmediato y él me siguió. Yo iba al primer piso donde estaba el archivo y él colocó un pie en las escaleras para subir al tercero.

- Son bastante urgentes, aunque tal vez sea un poco difícil de hallar…

- No te preocupes, las buscaré lo más rápido que pueda – di un nuevo vistazo a los nombres en el papel.

- En serio, es la peor tarea del mundo, el archivo es organizado, pero hay demasiado… - lo miré y la sonrisa malévola en su rostro, me dijo que en serio sería difícil.

- Ok, me pongo ya en esto…

- Los espero… - me guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

En definitiva era difícil, tal cual dijo Inuyasha. El archivo estaba organizado, lastimosamente por número de proyecto en lugar de por cliente o fechas; comencé a mirar los archivos, tratando de tantear en cuál de las carpetas estaban los dos proyectos buscados. Sí… era la peor tarea. Afortunadamente, y gracias y mi gran ojo, encontré los archivos diez minutos después.

- Soy genial… - me felicité a mí misma, mientras salía del cuarto de archivo y subía a la velocidad que me lo permitían mis tacos negros, hasta la tercera planta.

Cuando estuve frente a la sala de juntas, en la que estaban reunidos, Miroku, Midori, Inuyasha y otras personas; toqué la puerta de vidrio con suavidad llamando la atención de todos.

- Disculpen… Traje los proyectos – me dirigí a Inuyasha y este sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, la reunión continuó.

- ¿Tan rápido?... Vaya, pensé que te llevaría por lo menos media hora.

Él entrecerró la puerta y se paró enfrente mío mientras pasaba las hojas de los proyectos y los miraba.

- Perfecto Kagome, te debo una…

- No fue nada – aseguré, cuando estaba por irme hacia las escaleras, Inuyasha me tomó la mano con suavidad.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? – lo miré un poco sorprendida, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios decir.

- No es para tanto, no fue difícil – contesté con una sonrisa.

- Ahora hablamos…

Y eso fue todo, así tan rápido como había salido de la sala de juntas, había vuelto atrás. Sin lograr salir de mi estupor comencé a bajar las escaleras, a esas horas todos comenzaban a levantarse de sus puestos, era la hora del almuerzo.

- Kagome… llegó tu almuerzo…

Eri, la chica que se sentaba en el puesto frente al mío me llamó desde el "salón social", asentí y despejé mi cabeza de lo sucedido y entré.

- Ya te lo pagué… - me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas.

- Muchas gracias, Eri – le dije mientras buscaba en mi casillero, mi cartera para pagarle, dinero que ella rechazó y que yo agradecí.

- Hoy pagan… yo te invito

- ¿En serio? gracias, Eri…

En nuestra mesa se sentaron otros dos compañeros, compartimos nuestro almuerzo y conversamos durante toda la hora de tiempo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Kagome? – me preguntó Jakotsu, él era un compañero bastante peculiar, aunque era todo un "amor", como decía él que era yo.

- Tengo dieciocho – contesté mientras terminaba de tomarme mi refresco.

- Eres una chiquilla… - exclamó Jakotsu – La verdad lo supuse, te ves bastante joven…

Jakotsu era bastante amable, muy caballeroso, muy educado, tenía demasiadas maneras, no sé si me comprenden o no.

- Tengo una revista… - intervino de nuevo él, sacando algo de su casillero – Aparte de trabajar en la agencia, tengo mi propia cadena de cosméticos y productos de belleza por catalogo…

- ¿En serio?... – tomé la revista que me ofrecía – Wow…

- ¿Qué me vas a comprar?...

Con esa pregunta terminaron endosándome un producto para el cabello y una crema para el cuerpo. Jakotsu era un gran vendedor, claro que sí.

- Mmmm… terminó la hora chicos – bostezó Eri, quien había comprado un set de maquillaje, lo dicho, un buen vendedor.

El día estaba más apurado de lo normal, era inicio de mes y había varias campañas para realizar. Yo por mi parte tenía un par de proyectos para finiquitar y estaba trabajando también en la página web del Resort que me había pedido Inuyasha. Todos estábamos bastante ocupados, aunque siempre se encontraba un pequeño momento para soltar algún chiste o para compartir alguna golosina.

- Por fin terminó la reunión – Eri a mi lado me interrumpió.

Alcé mi vista de la computadora y vi que Inuyasha y Miroku, pasaban riendo hasta la oficina de él. Por sus buenas caras, fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando, había salido muy bien.

- ¿De qué era?

- Unos clientes antiguos, se fueron con la competencia y creo que volverán…

- Esos son excelentes noticias…

- Claro que sí... – y eso fue lo último que hablamos, Eri y yo volvimos a nuestras cosas.

_¿Pensaste lo de salir a comer?_

Saltó el mensaje en mi pantalla. Destinatario, claro está, Inuyasha.

_¿No era una broma?... en serio no es para tanto…_

Ni que hubiera hecho la tarea más difícil del mundo, sólo había tenido que bajar, revisar y buscar los proyectos, lo había hecho y el lugar no tenía un sistema muy bueno, pero ¿merecía una invitación por eso?

_¿Entonces es un no?_

_Ok, voy a aceptar la invitación…_

Acepté, si él quería invitarme a comer, no tenía nada de malo. Sería bueno ahorrarme un dinero de mi almuerzo o algo así.

_¿Entonces el viernes?, saliendo de la agencia… ¿Alguna comida en especial?_

¿Viernes?... leí las palabras una vez más. No sería un almuerzo en un día de trabajo. "Es una cita"… soltó mi cabeza, la verdad me sentí un tanto emocionada, extasiada. Claro que no, no podía ser una cita, congelé el sentimiento gratificante.

_Eh… no, cualquier lugar estará bien…_

_Conozco un restaurante de comida libanesa, ¿la has probado?_

Al parecer iba en serio. Miré hacia su oficina, que quedaba frente a mis ojos, e Inuyasha estaba sentado en su escritorio, con Miroku frente a él y ambos conversaban animadamente. ¿Cómo lo hacía? A mí me daban nervios de que alguien viera lo mucho que hablábamos… O tal vez…

_Me parece perfecto…_

Ahí estaba, cuando di enviar, un pequeño movimiento en sus ojos, me mostró que no estaba tan calmado como se veía, pero definitivamente hacía un maravilloso trabajo encubriéndolo. Hasta digitaba sin mirar y trataba de que fueran frases cortas.

_No veo la hora… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era viernes, ¡viernes!... y no podía estar más nerviosa. La noche anterior le había dicho a mi madre que llegaría un poquito tarde, que había quedado de salir con unos compañeros. No le había dicho que era sólo un compañero y que más que un compañero era mi jefe.

No sabía muy bien porque no había dicho a mi mamá quien era, pero prefería mantenerlo así, además que importaba, era una cena de agradecimiento no una cita.

"Si… claro que sí"… fue lo que pensé, un cierto tono de sarcasmo llenaba la frase. No es una cita, repetí para mi interior, era una cena de agradecimiento, así tal cual.

- Holaaa… Kagome… - Eri me estaba saludando y yo ni por enterada - ¿Estás bien?, ¿sueño?

- No, estoy bien – sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla de saludo.

- Mis amores… ¿Cómo están? – Ese era Jakotsu quien muy amablemente nos dio un beso a ambas antes de ocupar su escritorio a mi lado – Viernes, ¿cuán emocionante es?

- ¡Buenos días!... – Inuyasha, curiosamente había llegado temprano, todos soltaron bromas sobre ello, de las cuales él se rió mientras saludaba a todos – Ya, ya… Hoy es un lindo día… y ayer me acosté temprano…

Eso era falso, yo lo sabía porque me había quedado hasta tarde en el chat con él…

_¿Qué haces?_

_Nada, simplemente reviso mi e-mail, ¿y tú?_

_Estaba viendo la cartelera de cine, hay unas excelentes películas para este mes… Mira este tráiler…_

Un link llegó a mi ventana de chat, lo abrí y este me guió directo a _YouTube_. Era una película de acción, me gustaba ese género, era emocionante ver las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y mucho más con el protagonista de esa película en general.

_Muy buena se ve, me gusta ese actor…_

_¿Cómo?... él tipo tiene un buen cuerpo, es todo lo que una mujer necesita para babear… Jaja…_

_Me refería a su trabajo como actor, es excelente en lo que hace… No me refiero a él, aunque bueno… tiene lo suyo…_

_¿Ves?... eres una pervertida…_

_Claro que no, ese es tu papel…_

_No, yo no soy un pervertido, soy un depredador si veo algo que quiero ataco…_

_¿En serio?... ¿Y has visto algo Sr. Depredador?_

_Muy graciosa… si te dijera no reirías tanto…_

Eso apenas era parte de la conversación de la noche anterior, siempre que conversábamos en el chat, terminábamos en una guerra verbal, llena de analogías, pero la cual ambos disfrutábamos. En un momento hablábamos de películas o música y al siguiente sacábamos un tema candente al aire y sin necesidad de usar ninguna palabra explicita.

_¿Lista para la cena de hoy…?_

Ese fue su saludo en la mañana, ya se había acercado a mi puesto en cuanto llegó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a todas las damas presentes en el piso.

_Claro que sí, pensé que lo habías olvidado…_

Algo que había aprendido de Inuyasha, era que tenía una pésima memoria, una muy mala, no recordaba pequeños detalles, a veces le decía miles de veces que ya me había visto una película, y otras veces él me contaba una historia que ya había escuchado con anterioridad… Aún así, era divertido escucharlo o leer sus mensajes.

_Por supuesto que no, lo tengo en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo… te dejo, hoy tengo bastante que hacer…_

_Ok… más tarde te paso el modelo de la página web del Resort…_

_¿Ya terminaste?... Wow, estás cerca de volverte mi mejor asistente…_

_Soy muy buena, te lo dije…_

_Y muy humilde también…_

_Tonto!_

_Jaja… ahora seguimos…_

La mañana se pasó asombrosamente rápido, en un momento había ido a comer mi nutritivo desayuno y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salía con Eri y Jakotsu a almorzar a fuera. Hamburguesas, patatas y sodas… lo mejor para un viernes, nada de dietas, nada de nada.

- ¿Qué van a hacer hoy chicas? – nos preguntó Jakotsu.

- Voy a salir con unas amigas… - dijo Eri.

- ¿Y tú, Kagome?

- También tengo un compromiso con un amigo – solté mi respuesta antes de dar un sorbo de mi bebida.

- ¡Uhhhh!... ¿Amigo?

- Sí, es un amigo… así que nada de "uhh", Jakotsu – le dije sonriente, obviamente no iba a revelar la identidad de esa persona - ¿Y tú qué harás?

- Unos amigos van a mi departamento, ya saben unos tragos, bocadillos, música, nada salvaje ni nada de eso…

- Pero bien que te gustaría, ¿no? – bromeó Eri lanzándole una patata, todos reímos.

- ¿Escuché algo sobre una fiesta salvaje?

La voz de Inuyasha, llamó la atención de los tres. Venía con una bandeja en sus manos, con el mismo menú de todos, patatas, hamburguesa y soda; Eri se movió a un lado y le cedió un asiento.

- Donde haya algo salvaje estás tú, ¿verdad Inuyasha? – Sonrió Jakotsu – Pero ya dije que no es así…

- ¿Dónde haya algo salvaje?, ¿en serio? – pregunté sonriente.

- ¿Qué?, todos necesitamos un poco de diversión, ¿acaso tú no te diviertes?

- Claro que sí, aunque no sé a qué tipo de salvajismo estás tú acostumbrado… Yo soy más calmada…

- Eso dices… - me dijo y todos reímos.

- ¡Fin de semana! – gritó Inuyasha desde su oficina cuando el reloj dio las cinco de la tarde, todos comenzaron a apagar sus equipos, yo incluida – Chicos que tengan un feliz fin de semana, besos, abrazos y ¡nos vemos!... – entró al cafetín, más conocido como "salón social", seguramente por su bolso manos libres.

- Adiós Kagome, nos vemos el lunes – se despidió Eri con un beso.

- Adiós amor… - me dijo Jakotsu quien salió a la par de Eri.

Todos se fueron despidiendo poco a poco. Yo terminé de acomodar unos papeles en unas carpetas, las guardé en mi escritorio y me encaminé por mis cosas. El sonido de mi celular me detuvo a mitad de camino, número desconocido.

- Hola…

- _Hola linda… _- Era Inuyasha, mi corazón dejó de latir, fui a mi casillero y saqué mi bolsa, el lugar estaba casi vació, los que salían se despidieron y yo les hice una seña con mi mano – _Te espero una cuadra adelante, en el restaurante italiano… no vengas con nadie…_

- Ok, claro que sí, no me demoro, voy saliendo – contesté mientras tomaba mi bolso y bajaba las escaleras – Adiós… - me despedí de las últimas personas que salían.

- _Te espero acá… Adiós…_ - igual me despedí y colgué.

Me dirigí hacia el restaurante italiano, que quedaba una cuadra más abajo de la agencia. Nadie venía conmigo, afortunadamente, pero Inuyasha no estaba por ningún lado. Me paré en la esquina y esperé, un segundo después un taxi se detuvo frente a mí, la puerta trasera se abrió y un apuesto Inuyasha me sonrió desde adentro.

- Sube… - me dijo y yo lo hice - ¿Cómo estás? – su tono coquetón era divertido, pero lo mejor era su sonrisa, demasiado sexy y picarona para ser cierto.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú? – pregunté con una sonrisa, estaba un poco nerviosa.

- Ahh… excelente… - contestó, le dio un par indicaciones al taxista quien continuó con el camino dicho – Vamos a un restaurante de comida libanesa, es exquisita, vas a ver…

- Seguro me va encantar – aseguré.

Y efectivamente lo hizo. El lugar era perfecto. En tonos borgoñas y cafés, las mesas estaba ubicadas de una manera perfecta, dando intimidad a cada grupo, aunque a esas horas el lugar estaba un poco desierto. Inuyasha se encargó de ordenar por ambos, asegurándose de pedir los mejores platillos que según él me iba a fascinar y una vez más, lo hizo.

- ¿Entonces qué te parece? – me preguntó cuando terminábamos la comida.

El menú estaba estupendo, un pequeño entremés de pan árabe con unos aderezos de la casa. Los platillos estaban compuestos por un arroz almendrado, Kibbeh, que eran unas especies de albóndigas a base de cordero y especies; una ensalada llamada Tabule y otros bocadillos más. La comida era bastante deliciosa.

- Estuvo excelente, muy buena comida – aseguré con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias…

- No fue nada… - salimos del restaurante, había acabado de llover y ya era de noche - ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

- Mmm… claro – contesté con una sonrisa y un poco apenada, el sentimiento de vergüenza había estado casi desde el principio, era un poco inquietante estar a solas con él.

Para mi absoluta sorpresa cuando estábamos por cruzar la calle, Inuyasha me tomó de la mano. ¡De la mano!, sentí un suave cosquilleo recorrer mi vientre con suavidad, decidí no mirarlo y actuar con naturalidad.

- Entremos acá – me guió hasta un bar, entramos y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas adyacentes a la barra - ¿Qué te parecen un par de cocteles? – yo acepté y él pidió un par de los mismos.

Llevábamos cuatro de esos pequeños tragos, cuatro shots que ya me tenían un poco medio embotada. Ambos estábamos hablando de diversos temas, Inuyasha era muy divertido, me había contado de un par borracheras en el mismo sitio en que estábamos y otras cosas de su vida que a menos de que él me las hubiera contado, no me habría enterado.

- ¿Es broma no? – pregunté riendo.

- No, Miroku me dijo que necesitaba vomitar, le dije que lo hiciera, pero al parecer no podía – narraba con una sonrisa – Así que metí su cabeza bajo mi brazo, lo incliné hacia adelante y metí uno de mis dedos en su boca, cuando vino la arcada, lo saqué y vomito hasta el desayuno de una semana antes…

- Eso es asqueroso, Inuyasha – pero aún así era gracioso imaginarse la desastrosa situación.

- Dímelo a mí que me tocó poner mi dedo en su boca – dijo riendo conmigo, unos segundos después las risas de ambos se apagaron a la vez.

Sus ojos dorados me observaban, con esa mirada que yo no lograba identificar. Quise preguntarle qué significaba ese brillo que siempre encontraba en sus ojos cuando me miraba y que desaparecía cuando estaba con alguien más. Abrí mi boca para hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso, lo vi acercarse hacía mi; supe lo que iba a pasar, sus labios se cerraron sobre mi labio inferior y todo mi cuerpo tembló.

La pregunta murió en mi garganta, había cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarse, ese beso por ejemplo, era importante. Así que cerré mis ojos al igual que él y le correspondí.

Su beso fue diferente, en esencia era lo mismo, pero por lo demás, él me estaba besando de una manera diferente, su lengua invadió mi boca, mientras sus manos se colaron bajo mis cabellos y me acariciaron mi nuca. Estaba besando a Inuyasha, más importante aún, era mi jefe y a pesar de que sabía lo indebido que era, me sentía tan bien con su beso, que no quise alejarme.

- ¿Vamos? – me preguntó cuando se separó de mis labios.

- Claro…

Salimos del lugar, pero no por mucho, nos detuvimos un bar más abajo y tomamos otro par de tragos.

- ¿Me quieres embriagar? – le pregunté sonriente, si seguíamos tomando así, no tardaría mucho en conseguirlo.

- Seria interesante, verte salir de esa pared de control que tienes…

- ¿Control?, ¿eso de donde viene?

- Lo sabes Kagome, mides cada cosa que dices, analizas todo, lo notó, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo lo haces… ¿Tienes dieciocho años?

- Así es…

- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – Exclamó sonriendo – Dime que no…

- Lo siento, esa es mi edad… ¿cuántos tienes?

- Treinta y dos…

¿Se preguntan si me sorprendió?... ¡Claro que sí!... Me llevaba catorce años, si las cuentas de mi embotada cabeza no me fallaban en ese momento.

- Wow… - musité y me bebí todo un trago de un sorbo.

- Dieciocho añitos, eres una bebé – dijo en voz baja, pero fue lo suficiente para que yo lo escuchar.

- Tampoco exageres… - sonreí.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo? - la pregunta me sorprendió, tanto que me detuve en mi caminar, ya habíamos abandonado el segundo bar.

- ¿Por qué?... Bueno, ¿no es esto un agradecimiento por mi excelente labor? – continué caminando con él a mi lado.

- Por favor, tendrás dieciocho años, pero no eres así de inocente…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

El podría tener un poco de razón, ahora en día a los dieciocho sabías muchas más cosas de lo que sabían hace menos de medio siglo atrás las mujeres; estábamos en el siglo de la tecnología, lo que no sabías, cualquier duda que tenías, ahí estaba la internet para responderla.

Pero el caso aquí era que, al parecer yo si era un poco inocente, no tanto, tenía mis sospechas, pero verlas un poco confirmadas por parte de él, me ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Vas a hacerte la que no entiendes nada?... Bien, yo igual… - sonrió y enlazó su mano con la mía antes de cruzar una calle - ¡Bien!, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- No sé, ¿qué hora es? – pregunté y él miró en su reloj color plata que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

- Recién pasada la media noche… Ya es tarde…

- Un poco, sí…

- Ok, entonces vamos a casa… - la sonrisa y el tono de su comentario, tuvo un doble sentido que no se me pasó por alto – Tú para la tuya y yo para la mía…

- No tenías que aclararlo… - le dije aunque no pude evitar seguirle en su sonrisa – Ya quisieras tú que no fuera así…

- No tienes idea… - sonrió y yo me sonrojé.

Quise contestarle, pero en ese momento él detuvo un taxi y ambos subimos. Este dio sus indicaciones y milagrosamente recordaba donde vivía.

- ¿Y entonces? – giró su cuerpo hacía el mío.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuándo repetimos salida?...

- Cuando quieras

- ¿Me das un beso?

Para mi sorpresa tenía su rostro pegado al mío, estábamos a menos de una nariz de distancia, su aliento mentolado y con un leve dejo de licor chocó contra mi rostro, dejándome un poco perdida.

- Antes no lo pediste… - susurré.

- Déjame ser un caballero…

- Este bien, le concedo ese beso…

Y así quedó sellado. Sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos con suavidad y yo le correspondí sin pensármelo.

Esta ocasión fuimos más despacio, Inuyasha pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura mientras con la otra me atraía desde la nuca, y sus labios devoraban los míos y su lengua jugueteaba con la mía. Mis manos subieron por su pecho y se enredaron tras su cuello, no pude evitar juguetear con sus cabellos, eran sedosos, suaves; una caricia entre mis dedos.

Y en ese momento supe que iba a dar un gran paso en mi vida, del que tal vez me arrepentiría más tarde.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Besos por aquí, besos por allá! Jajaja! Yo quiero uno de Inu! *3*… Con uno me conformo y me doy por bien servida!**_

_**¿Qué piensan del mal augurio de Kag?... La pobre está más confundida, embobada y demás… Yo sólo rezo para que todo le salga bien!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, solo les adelantaré que las cosas se pondrán más HOT entre nuestra pareja! Ya rompieron el hielo y ya no hay quién pare a nuestro experimentado Inuyasha!... Dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás…**_

_**Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos el próximo domingo! =D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Saludos! Espero que todooos estén muy bien. Hoy Domingo, día de relax en la casita o de salida familiar… Yo por mi parte me levanté a escribir, a continuar con esta historia, que no saaaaaaaaben como se pone… Jajaja! Yo ya voy bien adelantada en esta historia, las palabras me fluyen rápido escribiendo, creo que estoy en mis buenos días…**_

_**Bieeen, antes del capítulo de hoy, permítanme agradecerles a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que han estado desde siempre y a los que recién se unen… Muchas gracias por sus mensajes…**_

_**Y buenoooooo vi diferentes reacciones con el capitulo anterior, la edad de Inuyasha les sorprendió a muchos y todos tienen dudas sobre la actitud de él! Buenooo con el tiempo verán por donde van las cosas, por el momento… Capitulo 5! Disfruten!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 5: En secreto**_

- Hola…

El suave susurro de complicidad, recorrió toda mi columna en medio de un escalofrío. Con una sonrisa en mis labios y las mejillas sonrosadas, me giré a saludar a mi jefe.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? – me preguntó mientras dejaba las cosas en su casillero.

- Bastante bien, gracias, ¿y el tuyo?

- Ahh… bien, estuve viendo películas, fui a cine con unos amigos… Nada nuevo…

- ¡Buenos días!...

Otro grupo de compañeros entró a la sala, que segundos antes solo era ocupada por nosotros dos; de inmediato, tanto Inuyasha como yo nos volcamos a saludar a nuestros compañeros, luego salimos del salón a ocupar nuestros puestos.

_Un poco incomodo, ¿eh?_

Una vez mi computadora estuvo encendida, el mensaje llegó.

_Un poco, sí… _

_Cuéntame que tal el fin de semana…_

No había mucho que contar, nada emocionante, a parte de mi salida con él, había sucedido. Simplemente me la había pasado con unos amigos el sábado y con mi madre el domingo, nada demasiado serio, aún así se lo comenté.

_¿Y tú qué?_

_Nada, películas como te dije…_

El resto de la conversación se volvió trivial, hablamos un rato más antes de que cada uno regresara a las labores del día.

- Kagome… - lo escuché a mitad de la mañana – ¿Me ayudas con algo?

- Claro… - me levanté de mi asiento y lo seguí escaleras abajo.

- Tenemos que localizar unas campañas antiguas que necesito, como son bastantes te voy a ayudar en el archivo…

- Claro… - dije.

Una vez llegamos al archivo, entramos al cuarto lleno de estanterías y carpetas. Cuando entré al cuarto, escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- Bien, tú busca estás y yo estás – me pasó un papelito sin siquiera mirarme a la cara, se le notaba extraño, pero decidí no prestarle atención al asunto y hacer lo pedido.

Si que necesitaban un nuevo sistema para los proyectos, organizarlos por cliente y por fecha sería lo ideal, así seria muchísimo más fácil ubicar lo que se necesitara.

- ¿No han pensado en cambiar el sistema de este sitio? – comenté mientras revisaba una carpeta, todavía nada.

- Sí, pero bueno se necesita tiempo para hacerlo…

- Seria bueno buscar tiempo y hacerlo, ayudaría bastante en un futuro…

Lo miré por encima de la carpeta y él estaba sobre una pequeña escalera tomando una gran carpeta de los estantes superiores. Estaba un poco extraño, faltaba algo en el tono de su voz y ese brillo en su mirada al que estaba acostumbrada…

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Mmm? – me miró y yo le sostuve su mirada.

- ¿Qué si estás bien?, te noto extraño…

- ¿Mucho?

Entonces sí había algo, lo dicho, soy buena observando.

- Un poco, estás muy serio… ¿problemas?

- No en realidad…

Sus respuestas cortantes me dijeron que debería dejar de preguntar, él no quería comentar nada y yo no iba a insistir por respuestas que no querían darme, así que guardé silencio.

- Es por ti…

Sorprendida saqué mis ojos de la carpeta que estaba revisando, donde finalmente encontré uno de los proyectos, y lo miré. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Disculpa? – tal vez había escuchado mal, era mejor cerciorarse.

- Es por ti, ahora Miroku estaba hablándome de ti.

- ¿Qué dijo de mí?

- Nada, estaba comentando que eras una chica muy linda y no sé qué otras cosas, pero sé que lo hacía porque quería provocarme…

- Muchas gracias… - le dije y él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso en cuclillas frente a mí.

- Tonta, no lo digo por eso – quitó de mis manos la carpeta que sostenía y se acercó más a mi – Miroku y yo nos conocemos desde que estábamos en el colegio, el idiota sabe cuando una chica me gusta y puede que yo haya tratado de comportarme contigo como me comporto con todos, pero tú me la pones muy difícil…

- ¿Qué?... Pero si yo no hago nada

Eso era absurdo, yo casi ni le hablaba; de lo único que conversábamos, cuando no era de trabajo, era de trivialidades y siempre estábamos acompañados. Creía que no estaba dando señales de que algo hubiera sucedido entre nosotros.

- No, pero es que te veo y… - Inuyasha enmudeció y se quedó mirándome fijamente, su mirada bajó a mis labios y yo temí porque me besara y alguien entrara – Tienes una boca preciosa…

- Inuyasha… - le llamé con suavidad y él volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Ves? – Se levantó y se fue hasta el otro lado de la empresa – Eres muy linda, pero aparte eres graciosa, inteligente y me gustas; creo que eso lo sabes, pero no quiero afectar tu pasantía acá por lo que suceda entre nosotros. ¡Soy tu jefe!, esto no es para nada ético.

- Lo sé… - intervine – Entiendo perfectamente lo que me dices, pero no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, simplemente no le prestemos atención al asunto, dejemos las cosas tranquilas, todo está perfecto…

- El problema es que a mí me encanta hablar contigo, coquetearte, y me gustaría seguir saliendo contigo, conocerte más y bueno…

- ¿Entonces? – ahora sí estaba perdida.

- Deja que yo me encargue de Miroku – la sonrisa coqueta volvió de nuevo a sus labios, así supe que las cosas volvían a estar normal.

Con una sonrisa me levanté de mi asiento y me giré hacia los estantes para continuar con la búsqueda.

- Si no estuviéramos aquí…

De repente y para mi gran sorpresa sentí su cuerpo tras él mío, presionándome contra el estante. Una oleada de calor me recorrió desde las puntas de mis pies hasta el tope de mi cabeza. Sus grandes manos abarcaron mi cintura con suavidad y su respiración caliente chocaba en mi nuca, me tenía atrapada, pero me sentía más libre que nunca.

- Inuyasha…

- Kagome… me vas a enloquecer… - susurró apretujándose más contra mí, sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío desde la espalda hasta los pies – Despiertas algo supremamente fuerte en mí, tal vez no deberías prestarme atención, deberías pedirme que me aleje…

- ¿Y si no quiero?

Una suave risa me llegó hasta el oído haciéndome temblar.

- No te voy a obligar, solo te estoy dando un consejo

Y así tan rápido como se acercó, estuvo de nuevo al otro lado de la habitación. Me giré a mirarlo y ubiqué una sonrisita divertida en sus labios, él muy tonto me había provocado. Pero me había encantado.

-.-.-.-

- Buenas noches Kagome… - me dijo mi madre cuando pasó por mi cuarto antes de dirigirse al suyo – No te quedes hasta muy tarde…

- No mamá, estoy hablando con Sango, ahora termino. ¡Descansa! – le dije.

_Sango: Kouga me anda insistiendo para que le ayude contigo…_

_Kagome: Mmmm… ¿No se supone que te quedes con esa información?_

Kouga era un excelente amigo, pero desde hace un tiempo había decidido que yo le gustaba como más que una simple amiga, el problema era que no había un cambio de sentimientos por mi parte.

_Sango: Bueno… ¡no le dices y ya!_

_Kagome: Jaja… ¿Qué no le diga qué? Jajaja_

Sango era una excelente amiga, pero al parecer como cómplice era bastante mala.

…_Buenas noches preciosa…_

Una nueva ventana de texto se abrió, y mi corazón dio un brinco inusitado cuando vi el remitente. ¡Inuyasha!

_Kagome: ¡Hola!... ¿Cómo estás?_

_Inuyasha: Bien, bien… Por acá descargando música… ¿Y tú qué?_

_Kagome: Nada, matando tiempo hasta que me dé sueño_

_Inuyasha: ¿Trasnochas mucho?_

_Kagome: A veces, es sólo que no me da sueño hasta entrada la noche…_

_Inuyasha: Entiendo, me pasa lo mismo, siempre digo, "Inuyasha hasta las 11:00 pm"… Mmmm rara vez sucede_

_Kagome: ¡Jaja!... ya somos dos…_

_Inuyasha: Oye…_

_Kagome: Dime…_

_Inuyasha: ¿Cuándo salimos de nuevo?_

_Kagome: No sé, dime tú…_

_Inuyasha: ¿Este viernes?... Vamos a cine, comemos y tomamos algo… ¿Te parece?_

_Kagome: Me encantaría… Entonces el viernes_

_Inuyasha: ¡Ok, ok!... _

La emoción me embargó con el saber que una vez más estaría que con él, fuera de la agencia, juntos, disfrutando. Seguimos conversando un rato más, compartiendo algunos links de música, películas, y cosas así, hasta que finalmente fue hora de despedirnos.

_Inuyasha: Linda te dejo, me voy a dormir._

_Kagome: Ok!, yo igual me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana._

-.-.-.-

- Buenos días – Saludé a mis compañeros de oficina cuando llegué.

- Ahh… ni tan buenos, vengo dormido – dijo Jakotsu caminando a su lado hasta sus respectivos cubículos.

- ¿Y eso? – le preguntó al hombre que dramáticamente recostó su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

- Tengo trabajo atrasado y me trasnoché terminándolo – lanzó un bostezo y entrecerró sus ojos unos segundos – En serio, cada vez que llegan estás fechas parezco más un esclavo que un empleado normal…

- ¿Y eso por qué? – no podía evitar sonreír, Jakotsu era demasiado divertido, creo que la mayoría de los hombres que… tenían sus inclinaciones como él, lo eran.

- ¿No sabes?

- No… - ¿qué debía saber?, me pregunté.

- Eri… tenemos un problema, nuestra Kagome no sabe que sucede por estas fechas – la chica recién llegaba y se acomodaba en su escritorio.

- Bueno es que apenas inicia esta época, y además Kagome es nueva Jakotsu – explicó la joven.

- Ah… es cierto, que tonto soy… - musitó cerrando más sus ojos, en segundos era muy probable que se durmiera.

- Alguno de ustedes me podría decir qué es lo que sucede por estas fechas – pregunté o era muy probable que nadie me dijera.

- En un par de semanas o menos vendrá el señor Taisho – habló Eri finalmente – Él…

- Es el hombre más guapo y varonil que jamás podrás ver… - intervino Jakotsu milagrosamente despierto.

- En realidad es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, es el encargado de atender a los clientes a nivel internacional, por lo que no se le ve sino unas veces al año…

- Y es el hombre más sexy del mundo… - volvió Jakotsu a intervenir.

- Y viene a ver cómo van las cosas y a un congreso que se hace con diferentes agencias en el país, el lío es que le gusta ver las cosas a su manera y muchas veces, su manera no la entiende ni el mismo – lo último lo susurro.

- Pero aún así sigue siendo tremendamente guapo – era la tercera vez que Jakotsu mencionaba ese punto.

- A mí la verdad me pone un poco nerviosa – dijo Eri – Y no en el buen sentido, el señor Sesshomaru es…

- Un verdadero grano en el trasero… - esta vez no fue Jakotsu sino, para la gran sorpresa de los tres, Inuyasha fue quién mencionó esto.

- Inuyasha… - dijo Eri un poco apenada por ser descubierta hablando de su hermano – Nosotros…

- ¿Qué?, yo mejor que nadie sé cuan molesto es mi hermano y sé que todos se ponen tensos por su llegada – dijo apoyando su cadera sobre un lado de mi escritorio, aún ni siquiera me miraba – Pero relájense, es solo un gruñón…

A pesar de lo que decía, no podía decir que viera rabia en su tono, aunque un poco de molestia, pero de esa que los hermanos sentían entre sí, una molestia fraternal, si era que el término podía ser usado así.

- Aún así es muy bien parecido – bueno, con tanta flor de parte de Jakotsu ya quería conocer al mentado "Adonis" – Pero no más que usted jefe…

- Lo sé, aunque gracias por recordármelo, siempre es bueno mantener el ego a nivel – bromeó y todos rieron – Kagome… - me llamó cuando entraba a su oficina – Ven un momento…

- Claro… - me paré de inmediato y fui hasta su oficina. Con una seña me indicó que cerrara la puerta.

- Acerca una silla – dijo sin siquiera mirarme, sus ojos en la computadora. Yo obedecí y tomé una silla y la coloqué junto a él, manteniendo una distancia prudente – Tenemos que revisar un par de cosas, como ya te enteraste Sesshomaru vendrá y es un poco molesto cuando aparece por acá, quiere ver informes, las últimas campañas y revisar como van las cosas… así que hay un par de informes que necesito que hagas para mi…

- Claro – dije abriendo un cuaderno que usaba siempre que él me daba instrucciones – Me pondré en eso rápidamente.

- Ok… primero, ¿cómo estás? – finalmente giró su rostro hacía el mío con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De inmediato mi corazón comenzó un ritmo más acelerado y solté un suspiro de alivio, ¿había estado sosteniendo el aire?, apenas y me había dado cuenta. ¿A qué se debía?, tal vez era el hecho de que estar en su presencia me ponía nerviosa, o tal vez había sido que finalmente se había dirigido hacia mí en un tono más personal, más intimo, y no el tono imparcialmente amable que usaba con los demás empleados. No, de seguro no era eso último, no podía ser eso.

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Ah… bien, ayer estuve mirando la cartelera, eligiendo la película que veremos el viernes, y a menos de que quieras ver alguna en especial… - volvió de nuevo a la computadora abriendo carpetas y archivos, sin dejar de hablarme – hay una película de acción que me encantaría ver, ¿verdad que podemos ver esa?... – para mi sorpresa habló como si de un niño pidiendo un juguete se tratara.

- Claro que sí – dije soltando una pequeña risa.

- ¡Gracias!... Bien ahora sí, necesito sacar un informe de estos archivos. Aquí están los presupuestos usados con cada cliente, debemos actualizar las facturas, ver que los montos que hay acá coincidan con los físicos. También necesito…

Bueno, era cierto que cuando el misterioso Sesshomaru llegaba a la empresa todos se ponían tensos, hasta podría decir que al mismo Inuyasha se le veía un poco estresado por la llegada de su hermano.

Una vez tuve mis tareas definidas me despidió y volví al puesto de trabajo, había mucho para hacer y debía estar listo antes del viernes, viernes, que emoción que llegara el día.

-.-.-

Bueno… ya no era tan emocionante el viernes. Había trabajado estos días más que ningún otro, me sentía como si llevara un mes trabajando sin parar. No solo había tenido que hacer los informes que Inuyasha me solicitara, también había tenido que adelantar unas campañas que eran para fin de mes, pero como el tal Sesshomaru quería verlas, tuvieron que adelantarse. Así que para el viernes estaba muerta y claro cómo no, con más trabajo que hacer, pero no era la única todos estaban igual.

- Si no vuelvo el lunes es que morí de agotamiento – dijo Jakotsu estirándose en el asiento antes de volver a recostarse sobre el respaldo de la silla – Muero de hambre.

- Ya vienen las ordenes – dijo Eri dándole un sorbo a su bebida – Yo necesito un Spa, algo que me relaje, creo que dormiré todo el fin de semana.

- Yo igual, pensé que exageraban con el trabajo de estos días pero veo que no… - tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos un minuto.

- ¡Ya sé!... Vámonos a tomar algo saliendo hoy, vale que nos relajamos y despejamos la mente un momento – dijo Jakotsu saltando en su asiento, las órdenes finalmente habían llegado.

- Me parece una buena idea – aceptó Eri - ¿Kagome?

- Claro que… - estaba a punto de unirme al plan cuando recordé mi plan de viernes - ¡No!... digo, lo siento acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso.

- Jmm… - Jakotsu miró a Eri quién a su vez lo miró a él – Esto me huele a novio, no nos habías dicho que no tenías novio.

- No tengo novio – dije mordiendo mi sándwich – Sólo quedé con un amigo, no es mi novio…

- Lo recalcó dos veces – esta vez fue Eri quien habló – Eso quiere decir que, uno, es su novio; dos, apenas están comenzando a salir; o tres, quiere que sea su novio, pero aún no pasa nada…

- ¿Qué?... – casi me atraganté – Ni uno, ni dos, ni tres; ¿acaso no se puede tener un simple amigo?

- Mmmm bueno sí, pero la idea del novio es mejor – dijo Jakotsu – Ahora lo importante, ¿es guapo?

El recuerdo de Inuyasha, sus ojos dorados brillantes, sus labios sensuales y provocativos, poseedores de esa sonrisa que la enloquecía; sus cabellos negros y sedosos, sus manos acariciando… ¡No vayas ahí!, me grité mentalmente.

- ¡Se sonrojó!... es un sí – volví a la realidad con el grito de Eri, ambos tenían sus ojos en mí - ¿Cómo es?

- Kagome, cuéntanos, es alto o bajo, moreno o rubio… ¡Estoy seguro que es rubio!

- No, no lo es… - dije, pero también sería lo poco que diría – Y sí, es muy guapo, pero es un amigo…

- ¿No le has dado un beso?

- ¿Un beso a quién? – brinqué en mi asiento y me giré para encontrarme con la imponente figura de Inuyasha. Genial, tenía mucha suerte.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Jakotsu se movió en su asiento dándole espacio a Inuyasha para sentarse – Kagome estaba por contarnos la cita que tiene hoy con su novio…

- No es mi novio – estuve a punto de gritar, mi sonrojo rivalizaba con la salsa de tomate sobre la mesa – Es un amigo.

- ¿Te das besos con los amigos?... – preguntó Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro, mientras comía de sus patatas fritas – No lo creí de ti Kagome…

- No me doy besos con nadie… - dije azorada, no era justo que hasta él se lanzara contra mí.

- Sabemos que sí, se sonrojó cuando lo mencionamos, ¿ha pasado algo más? – preguntó Eri haciéndome sonrojar más.

- ¿Qué?... ¡No! – Esta vez sí sonó como un grito - ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Ay Eri!, Kagome es una niña, tiene dieciocho años, en su cara veo que es pura como un ángel, aunque debe haber más de un diablito tras ella… ¿verdad jefe?

- ¿Mmm? Yo no diré nada…

- ¿Cómo qué no? – dijo Jakotsu – Inuyasha, estamos entre amigos y todos en esta mesa sabemos que eres un Don Juan, me imagino lo mucho que… ¿cómo era su nombre?...

- ¿Mmmm Kira…? ¿Kary? – Dijo Eri – En fin, la morena despampanante con la andabas, ella debió pelear con uñas y dientes por ti…

- Bueno yo soy difícil – dijo y esta vez fue su turno que verse tenso.

¿Quién era Kira, Kary, o como se llamara? ¿Su novia? ¿Su ex? Lo miré a través de la mesa, pero se le veía bastante concentrado en su comida. Al parecer no iba a tener respuesta sobre esa incógnita.

- Ay como sea… Kagome, trae a tu amigo con nosotros – dijo Jakotsu – Nos divertiremos un rato, ¿te vendrá a recoger?

- Mmmm, no, no creo

- Ah… quiero conocer al misterioso galán…

- Ya no insistamos más, creo que pusimos nerviosa a Kagome – finalmente Inuyasha fue quien intervino en mi defensa. Y finalmente la hora del almuerzo terminó y todos volvimos a la agencia.

Mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la agencia, todos reían animadamente, yo simplemente andaba a su lado. El momento incomodo a la hora del almuerzo me había desanimado un poco, eso sumado a la aparición de Inuyasha y el asunto sobre la misteriosa mujer, que no tenía ni idea quien era y de quién al parecer Inuyasha no hablaría; bien, tal vez lo mejor sería no insistir en eso.

De vuelta en mi puesto, me puse a la tarea de terminar el último informe, era el último que me faltaba. Mientras trabajaba en ello, el mensajero comenzó a titilar, un mensaje.

_¿Estás bien?, estás muy callada desde que salimos del restaurante._

Bueno, al parecer alguien sí había notado el mal rato que había pasado en el lugar.

_Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que las cosas estaban un poco incomodas en el almuerzo._

Había querido decirle que tantas preguntas, cuyas respuestas lo incluían a él, me habían puesto nerviosa, azorada y muchas cosas más, pero preferí no decir nada.

_Te entiendo, lo siento. Llegué tarde pero vi que te estaban presionando por… la cita de hoy, con el "hombre misterioso."_

¿Un poco complicado?, era demasiado difícil. Si la gente se enterara que tenía… algún tipo de relación aparte de la laboral, con el que era el jefe, tendría un gran lío.

_No pensé que el tema iría a esos lados y bueno… me puse nerviosa y luego apareciste y las cosas se complicaron, es difícil mantener esto en secreto y más si se toca de alguna manera el tema…_

Y al parecer las cosas se iban a poner más difíciles, si mis compañeros seguían yendo a terrenos peligrosos como el de hoy. Iba a terminar delatándome.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ese momento incomodo cuando tus amigos te comienzan a molestar con un chico! NADA PEOR QUE ESO! Pobre Kag! Jajaja… **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy… Dejen sus mensajes comentarios y demás… ¿Qué quieren ver entre este par?! Jaja…**

**Un abrazo para todoooos! Nos leemos el próximo domingo! Sin falta! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen domingo! El mío estuvo bastante divertido, mucho cine, comida y esas cosas! Ahora que con tanta diversión, LO CONFIESO, casi se me olvida que debía publicar hoy! CASI!... Pero bueno, volé para la pc más cercana para subir el capitulo del día…**_

_**Muchas gracias a todooos por sus mensajes y su apoyo, me encantan saber que les gustan mis historias y se divierten con ellas… Bien, hoy no me alargaré mucho y les dejaré el capitulo del día… Querían más cercanía entre estos dos! DESEO CONCEDIDO! **_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 6: Deseo**_

- Tengan un buen fin de semana señores, señoritas… - se despedía Inuyasha mientras sacaba una botella de perfume el cual se hecho, el olor a especies y bosque inundó la sala.

- ¿Tienes planes Inuyasha? – le preguntó Miroku que terminaba de guardar sus cosas en una mochila.

- Claro, claro que sí – todos se voltearon a mirar intrigados, yo incluida.

- ¿Una cita?, me rompes el corazón Inuyasha – dijo Jakotsu - ¿Quién es la afortunada?...

- ¿De cuándo acá debo darles reporte de mi vida privada? – A pesar de la pregunta se le veía divertido en lugar de molesto.

- ¿La conozco yo?, sé mucho de tu vida privada y la verdad no es tan privada, eres casi un gigoló Inuyasha – bromeó Miroku.

- ¡Por favor!, lo dice el hombre que…

- ¡Eh!... – lo paró Miroku – Yo no hablo, tú no hablas…

- ¡Oigan queremos saber! – saltó Jakotsu.

- Morirán con la duda, hasta luego muchachos – se despidió finalmente y salió.

- Adiós chicos – me despedí minutos después, tomé mi bolso de mi casillero, guardé las llaves en él y salí.

- Adiós Kagome que tengas un buen fin de semana… - dijo Eri.

- ¡Suerte con tu cita! – escuché el grito de Jakotsu cuando bajaba las escaleras.

Iba caminando por la calle a paso tranquilo, miré a mis espaldas cuidadosamente, no había nadie de la empresa cerca. Tomé un atajo para salir a la calle en que se supone me esperaría Inuyasha; la calle estaba desolada, era una zona industrial y pocas personas caminaban por allí. En un segundo me distraje sacando mi teléfono del bolso y en el siguiente estaba siendo agarrada de la cintura y tirada a un lado del camino.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones y los ojos se cerraron por instinto esperando el impacto que nunca llegó. Mi espalda terminó siendo apoyada con suavidad contra una llana superficie. Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con un par de orbes doradas y una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Bu!... – me susurró en el oído y yo me derretí en el lugar - ¿Te asusté?

- Un poco, sí…

Finalmente miré a mi alrededor, estábamos en un pequeño callejón vació. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la suya, que no se había despegado de mi rostro.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunté sonriendo.

- Te estaba esperando, tardaste mucho

Sus manos estaban cerradas en mi cintura y su cuerpo pegado al mío, demasiado pegado si me preguntan. El aroma de su perfume inundó mi sistema y creo que me recliné un poco hacía él buscando retener el olor en mi.

- No es cierto, salí un par de minutos después… - le dije – Además se supone que me esperarías una calle abajo, no acá.

- Sí, bueno… supuse que tomarías esta calle y decidí abordarte – su rostro se acercó aún más al mío, su aliento mentolado y con un leve toque de manzana verde penetró mis fosas nasales – Quería acorralarte, me encanta como te pones cuando lo hago – musitó contra mis labios, mi cuerpo tembló ante la expectativa – Tu pulso se acelera – uno de sus dedos recorrió la longitud de mi cuello y subió hasta mi mejilla – tu piel se calienta y tus mejillas se sonrojan, tus ojos se ponen brillantes y lames tus labios provocándome…

- Yo no…

- Claro que lo haces, eres una coqueta innata – sus labios rozaron los míos en una caricia casi imperceptible; mi cabeza se elevó unas pulgadas buscando cerrar la distancia, pero él la movió la misma longitud hacia atrás, evitándolo – Tu respiración se acelera, tu cuerpo se arquea contra el mío… ¿sabes lo que eso me provoca, Kagome? – Yo sólo atiné a negar con la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy segura que estaba negando - ¿No?, deberías… - esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de cerrar la distancia entre nuestras bocas. Y cuando lo hizo supe que era lo que debía saber, su boca se apretó contra a la mía, a la vez que sus caderas se estrellaron contra las mías; ahí, un gran bulto se rozó contra mi vientre. ¿Era eso lo que provocaba?, fue la pregunta que me hice, mas sin embargo no hubo manera que la contestara, mi piel se encendió en llamas, o eso pareció y mi sexo palpitó y definitivamente una ola de humedad me inundó en ese mismo sitio.

Mis manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajeron aún más a mi boca, mi cadera se apretó contra la suya instintivamente a la vez que sus brazos se cerraron sobre mi cintura elevándome unos centímetros del suelo, encajándome por completo en su longitud. ¡Oh por Dios!, jamás había sentido ese tipo de sensación, mi piel era fuego, estaba húmeda, completamente necesitada de él y claro que sabía que necesitaba, no era una mojigata, sabía de que se trataba todo esto.

- Creo que mejor dejamos así… - él soltó su agarre y me dejó recostada en la pared, para mi fortuna, o lo más probable es que me hubiera derretido en el suelo - ¿Vamos?

¿En serio?, él se le veía bastante recuperado cuando yo ni podía respirar. Me erguí por completo, mis piernas temblaron un poco, pero logré sostenerme sin trastabillar, cuando miré mis pies esperando que se debilitaran y subí mi mirada por su cuerpo, ¡Oh!, así que no estaba tan calmado después de todo.

- Vamos – sonreí.

- Eres el diablo – me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y salíamos del callejón.

Cuando estuvimos en la calle principal, Inuyasha detuvo un taxi de inmediato y ambos subimos. Él dio las indicaciones y unos minutos estuvimos en el centro comercial, donde quedaba el cine.

La salida estuvo bastante entretenida, vimos la famosa película que él quería ver; la cual, la verdad fuera dicha, fue bastante entretenida. Una vez fuera del cine salimos a comer a un restaurante mexicano y finalmente terminamos en un pequeño club muy divertido.

- Vamos a brindar… - dijo Inuyasha cuando sirvió el cuarto… ¿o era el quinto trago? Y eso era contando los tequilas, no los otros tragos de otra clase.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Mmmm… yo brindó, por ti… por esa cabecita que tienes…

- ¿Disculpa? – eso era lo más raro que me habían dicho.

- Por esa cabecita perspicaz, inteligente y divertida que tienes, por esa curiosidad que tienes que te ha traído hasta mi… Tu turno.

- Ok, yo brindo por… Por ti, porque quieras alimentar y saciar esa curiosidad que según tú yo tengo… - una sonrisa maliciosa inundó su cara cuando entrechocó su copita de tequila con la mía y finalmente ambos no la bebimos hasta el fondo.

- Ayy, Kagome – suspiró mientras yo dejaba la copita en la mesa y tomaba una rodaja de limón.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – dijo sin dejar de sonreírme – Ya es un poco tarde, ¿vamos? – me dijo después de mirar su reloj.

- Claro…

- ¿No te dice nada tu mamá? – me preguntó mientras íbamos caminando en busca de un taxi.

- Mmmm no en realidad, aunque tampoco va a estar en casa para verme llegar, esta semana tiene turno nocturno, así que está en su trabajo…

- Ya… ¿Le has hablado sobre mí?

- No… ¿debería?

- No lo sé, es tu decisión… - nos detuvimos en una esquina transitada esperando que pasara un taxi libre, sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me colocaron frente a él. - ¿Qué crees que te diría? – pasé mis manos por su cintura y me dejé acunar contra su cuerpo, se sentía cálido.

- No sé, no tiende a criticar los chicos con que salgo, pero esto es diferente en muchos aspectos, no sólo eres mi jefe sino que además me llevas un par de años…

- Dios, es cierto… - dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás – Eres una bebé… y no sabes lo mucho que me eso me encanta, sacas el pedófilo en mi… - aquello me hizo reír, cerré mis ojos un instante y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho, los tragos me habían adormilado un poco – Vamos – Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con que ya había detenido un taxi - ¿Tienes sueño? – me preguntó cuando cerré mis ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- Un poco, creo que son los tragos – su mano se posó bajo mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear bajo mi blusa – ¿Tus manos tienen vida propia? – pregunté sonriendo.

- Tú eres la causante… - me dio un suave beso en la frente y me permitió recostarme en su pecho, alcé mi rostro hacía él, queriendo sentir sus labios en los míos, me lo concedió.

- Señor, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó el taxista desde el asiento del piloto, se le escuchó un poco incomodo.

- Eh… Kagome – despegó sus labios de los míos y yo quise protestar - ¿Dónde vamos? Tú casa donde…

- No quiero ir a mi casa… - musité buscando sus labios.

- ¿Ah no?... ¿Entonces qué dices?

- No sé, decide tú, estoy muy ebria…

- Señor vamos a… - no escuché sus indicaciones, y tampoco me importó pues segundos después sus labios volvieron a los míos, se sentían tan bien, suaves, fuertes varoniles.

Después de unos minutos, el taxi se detuvo. Inuyasha le pagó al taxista y luego me ayudó al salir del taxi. Miré a mi alrededor y no había mayor cosa, un par de edificios, similares frente al cual estábamos parados.

- Vamos… - me tomó de la mano y me dirigió con suavidad hacia el interior del edificio.

Dentro un portero nos saludó con una inclinación de cabeza e Inuyasha y yo seguimos nuestro recorrido hacia los elevadores.

- ¿Vives acá? – atiné a preguntar mientras el elevador subía hasta la última planta. Había más de veinte pisos para hablar.

- Sí, es mi apartamento. Mi madre vive en una casa en las afueras, voy regularmente, pero es acá donde vivo desde hace unos años.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando a la vista un elegante y masculino departamento.

- ¡Wow! Debes tener un gran sueldo – Inuyasha se rió a mis espaldas, mientras yo entraba al departamento.

El lugar era magnifico, los tonos blancos, negros y grises dominaban el espacio que alcanzaba a ver. Una gran sala se extendía frente a mis ojos, una chimenea, muebles blancos, un plasma empotrado a la pared y un sistema de música.

- No me quejo de mi salario. Al menos paga esta gran vista – Apretó un interruptor y las persianas se abrieron. Boquiabierta me acerqué a los grandes ventanales que daban las más espectacular vista nocturna de la ciudad. Impresionante, nada más podía describirlo.

- Es precioso.

- Claro que lo es – musitó en mi oído mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura. Por alguna razón, me parecía que no hablaba de la vista - ¿Quieres tomar algo? – me preguntó dándome un beso en el cuello, mientras se alejaba para ir al bar de licores.

- Mmmm… no sé, creo que ya he bebido suficiente – Al menos tendría que haberlo hecho para haberme permitido estar en el apartamento de él.

- Ok, entonces, ¿quieres una soda? – Sacó dos latas de refrescos de la nevera y me entregó una – Sin azúcar, así no me culpas de embriagarte más. - Sonreí ante lo dicho. Efectivamente una bebida dulce haría aumentar el efecto del alcohol.

Nos sentamos frente a la chimenea la cual él ya había encendido e hicimos un pequeño brindis con nuestros refrescos, a lo cual sonreímos.

- ¿Y bien?... – me preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de mi hombro, para luego dar un sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿Y bien qué? – repliqué, aunque tenía idea de a qué se refería.

Él sonrió juguetonamente y sacudió su cabeza mientras dejaba su soda sobre la mesa frente a mí y tomaba la mía con el mismo fin.

- Cuéntame algo sobre ti… - giró su cuerpo hacia el mío y comenzó a acariciarme las puntas de mi cabello.

Inspiré profundamente, su cercanía me permitía inhalar su fresco aroma. Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía y yo no me sentía con fuerzas para alejarla. Sus ojos eran de un precioso ámbar, parecían oro líquido, parecían enviar una ola de calor por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que me miraba dentro de ellos.

- No sé que contarte.

- Mmmm… me dijiste que te gustaba leer… ¿Qué te gusta?

- Esto… leo novelas más que todo – contesté – Aunque puedo leer casi cualquier cosa que se me atraviese, soy como un ratón de biblioteca.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿novelas llenas de romance y drama?

- Sí, algunas tienen ese contenido. Pero hace años que no leo aquellas que solo se quedan en eso…

- ¿Ah no? Entonces…

- Novelas eróticas – solté – Novelas en las que la protagonista encuentra a un hombre que la lleva a descubrirse sexualmente hablando. Puro y simple sexo.

- Vaya… - el tono de su mirada se volvió más candente, como si fuera posible. Su rostro se acercó más al mío y sus dedos me acariciaron la mejilla – Cada vez me sorprendes más…

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo no leo esas novelas… - dijo y yo sonreí – La verdad es que siempre es más divertido estar en una a leer una.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos. Ávida por él, pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello y me entregué por completo. Los besos de Inuyasha eran magníficos, eran todo o más de que como mujer se podía esperar. Su boca me devoraba, pero aún así me permitía hacer lo mismo con él, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, introduciéndose en mi boca y tentando la mía a seguirlo.

Sus manos iban por mi cintura, tenía demasiado calor y sus palmas frías electrizaron mi piel, cuando se coló debajo de mí blusa. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas ante el remolino de sensaciones. Mi espalda cayó con suavidad sobre la superficie del cómodo sofá y sentí el gran cuerpo de Inuyasha instalarse sobre el mío, casi por instinto abrí mis piernas y le permití instalarse entre ellas.

- Kagome… - susurró sobre mi frente y yo quise protestar al sentirlo lejos.

- Inu…

- No creo que sea conveniente justo ahora…

¡Oh por Dios!... La vergüenza se apoderó de mí y parte de la nube que me rodeaba desapareció. No podía creer que él hubiera tenido que detenernos porque yo estaba muy ebria para hacerlo o para siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

- Lo siento, yo no…

- Hey, no te preocupes – dijo sin moverse de la posición en que estábamos – No creas, me muero de ganas por tenerte, pero ambos estamos un poco ebrios y no creo que sea lo más conveniente… No quiero que mañana te arrepientas…

- Gracias…

- Además… - soltó un suspiró y esta vez se incorporo, ayudándome a hacerlo igualmente – Espero que me este equivocando, porque las cosas se pondrían más difíciles, pero… ¿eres virgen?

¡Mierda!, mi cabeza gritó en el acto. No era necesario contestar, estaba segura de que el sonrojo me había delatado por sí mismo.

- Esto… sí… - musité - ¿Por qué eso es un problema?

¿Acaso la mayoría de los hombres no soñaban con tener una chica virgen? ¿Con ser el primero de toda mujer? ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso yo estaba pensando en entregarme a él?...

- No es un problema… Pero si tengo que ser cuidadoso, si tu primera vez va a ser conmigo, quiero que al menos sea algo digno de recordar.

¡Ahh! Hasta él pensaba que me le iba entregar. ¿Tan fácil era?

Tomé un poco de aire y le di un sorbo a mi soda, maldije, debí haber aceptado el licor.

- Yo… Escucha…

- Kagome…

- No, no… - le puse un dedo en su boca impidiéndole hablar – Tú me gustas y mucho, y me parece muy raro, porque nuestras diferencias de edades son muy amplias y es la primera vez que me pasa esto con alguien de tu edad. Pero por alguna extraña razón confío en ti y cada vez que me besas, que me tocas, cada vez que nuestras conversaciones se van a este tipo de temas, yo… deseo que todo se haga, que todo vaya más allá… Aún así me da pánico… y yo…

- Oye… - me paró y esta vez fue él quien me acalló – Tengo más experiencia en este asunto, yo me muero de ganas por ti… no tienes ni idea de cómo me pongo cuando estoy cerca de tuyo...

- Un poco… sí… - sonreí al recordar lo sucedido en el callejón.

- Picarona – musitó dándome un beso en los labios – Sólo vamos a disfrutar y que el tiempo diga todo, ¿está bien?

- Claro… - sonreí - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté preocupada.

- Ya es muy tarde… ¿te acompaño a casa?

- No es necesario, si me pides un taxi, ya está…

- ¿Segura? – yo asentí y él fue a hacer la llamada.

-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en mi casa y en mi cuarto, me lancé a la cama soltando un suspiro. Había sido asombroso. Inuyasha era de las mejores cosas que me había pasado.

Sonriente fui hasta mi armario mientras me desnudaba, para buscar un pijama. Cuando estaba en ropa interior el teléfono celular sonó desde mi bolso.

¡Mierda de seguro era Inuyasha!, me había pedido llamarlo en cuanto llegara y se me había pasado. Corrí con el pijama en mi mano y busqué el teléfono en el desorden de mi bolso.

- Hola… - contesté acostándome en mi cama.

- _Hola preciosa, ¿ya llegaste?_ – me preguntó al otro de la línea, su voz sonaba tan varonil, el recuerdo de lo sucedido en su casa me envío un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

- Sí, lo siento, se me olvido llamarte…

- _Jaja, ¿estás muy ebria?_

- No, ya se me pasó, pero si tengo un poco de sueño, no sabía que ya era tan tarde, y esta semana el tirano de mi jefe se pasó con el trabajo…

- _En serio, si que tienes un jefe de lo peor…_

- Sí un poco, pero tiene algo bueno – me giré en el colchón quedando de lado, mientras hablaba jugueteaba con uno de mis osos de felpa.

- _¿Qué es?_

- Oh… es un tipo extremadamente sexy…

- _¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto?_

- Mucho… - musité en la bocina y lo escuché emitir una pequeña sonrisita.

- _¿Qué estabas haciendo que no me llamabas?_ – preguntó y yo miré mi cuerpo en ropa interior, ¿debería decirle?...

- Bueno si quieres saber, estaba colocándome mi ropa de dormir, pero no me dejaste siquiera hacerlo…

- _¿No? _

- No, ando en ropa interior…

- _¿En serio? ¿Cómo es? _

Una ola de calor me recorrió mi cuerpo y yo me giré hasta quedar nuevamente bocarriba.

- Es negra…

-_ Mmmm… Debe contrastar de maravilla con tu tono de piel… ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de prenda es?_

- ¿Cómo que qué es?... Un brasier y un…

- _Esa es mi pregunta… ¿Es una pequeña tanga o un delicado panti?_

¿Era en serio?... Pude sentir mis mejillas caldearse ante su pregunta. No podía creer que estuviera hablando de mi ropa interior con Inuyasha. Esto no podía ser del todo correcto, pero qué demonios, era demasiado excitante.

- Es una tanga… de encaje…

- _Me arrepiento de no haberlas visto cuando estabas acá… _

Reí ante su tono de voz tan sufrido. Por un par de segundos ambos estuvimos en silencio. Podía escuchar la respiración de él al otro lado de la línea. Me acurruqué de lado y cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa.

- Tengo frío… - dije sonriendo cuando recordé que estaba en ropa interior.

- _Ven para acá… yo te abrazo… _- su voz sonaba suave y sensual, los vellos de mi piel se erizaron al escucharlo.

- Eso sería grandioso… - musité un poco adormilada y el soltó un suspiro.

- _Kagome…_

- ¿Qué pasa?

- _¿Por qué permites que me acerque tanto? _

- No lo sé… me atrajiste desde el día de la entrevista…

- _Recuerdo ese día… Entre a la sala y estabas nerviosa, aunque lo controlabas perfectamente. Me diste la mano y me saludaste con una sonrisa amable, tus ojos tenía un brillo ansioso y tus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando me miraste…_

- Tú me pusiste nerviosa… Estaba bien hasta que entraste todo sonrisas en el cuarto y me saludaste… Luego me miraste extraño durante toda la entrevista, no podía estar más que nerviosa, cuando sentía tus ojos clavados en mi cara.

- _Lo siento… Pero me encanta ponerte incomoda, verte nerviosa y fuera de tu elemento de control…_

- Eres el diablo… - dije sonriente – Me tientas como uno…

- _¿Y piensas caer en la tentación?_

- No es algo que pueda vaticinar, supongo que el tiempo lo dirá, ¿no?

- _Sí, tienes razón… ¿Te digo algo?_ – su tono paso del bromista a uno más serio.

- ¿Qué?

- _Sigo un poco nervioso por el hecho de que seas virgen… Bueno y también tengo un poco de curiosidad del por qué. Ahora la verdad, es que las chicas de tu edad ya tienen un buen recorrido en ese asunto, y no es que crea que todas…_

- Entiendo – le detuve riendo – Nunca he encontrado a nadie con quien quiera estar, si he conocido muchos chicos guapos y por los cuales me siento físicamente atraída, pero siempre… no sé cómo explicarlo, es como si inconscientemente buscara algo más y no estoy hablando de flores, música romántica y cosas así… - dije haciéndolo soltar una risita – Me refiero a ese algo que, no sé como funcione, pero que estoy segura debe haber, ese fuego que me consuma hasta no quiera más que entregarme a esa persona…

Cuando las palabras murieron en mi boca, me quedé unos segundos reflexionando por las palabras que acababa de decir, era la primera vez que hablaba del tema con alguien, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga, Sango, le había comentado ese tipo de cosas. Sí, éramos amigas y como la gran mayoría hablábamos de sexo, por qué, ¿quién no ha hablado nunca de sexo con sus amigas alguna vez? Sin embargo, lo que acababa de contarle a Inuyasha, era más complejo, le había desvelado mi deseo más profundo. ¿Y ahora qué haría él con esa información?

- _Te juro que me sorprendes _– rompió finalmente el silencio – _Es la primera vez que oigo a una mujer hablar de esa manera, al menos… _- soltó un suspiro como si no supiera que decir al respecto – _Eres tan diferente, eres una adulta en el cuerpo de una joven de dieciochos años. Y sé que la madurez no va con la edad, pero puedo jurar que no son muchas las chicas de tu edad con esas ideas en la cabeza… Me recuerdas a mí…_

- ¿Es eso un halago? – pregunté.

- _Tal vez una advertencia… Tal vez no deberías permitirme acercarme a ti, deberías dar media vuela e ignorarme, terminar tu pasantía como debería ser y no dejar que te enrede o enredarme, ya no sé…_

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- _Ya te lo dije, es tu decisión, yo la respetaré o la aprovecharé, según lo que decidas…_

- No quiero alejarme de ti – Cerré mis ojos y lo imaginé al otro lado de la línea, dibujé en mi mente sus rasgos cincelados, su sonrisa depredadora y sus ardientes ojos; mi cuerpo se estremeció – Yo no… no quiero…

- _No te obligaré… _ - musitó – _Te deseo Kagome, te deseo tanto como un hombre puede desear a un mujer… Y no te mentí, me da miedo acercarme, me da miedo saber que no has estado con ningún hombre y aunque te dije que era tú decisión, estar o no conmigo, escúchame bien… Te voy a seducir hasta que ese fuego del hablas te consuma y no quieras más que ser mía…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡Wow! Jajaja! Ok! ¿Chicas que harían si un chico se les plantara así?! Ayyy yo ni diré nada al respecto! Jaja **_

_**Y han visto mucha comida mexicana en el fic? Jajaja! Me encanta la comida mexicana y un buen tequila nunca lo rechazo! A VER SI ME INVITAN LAS AMIGAS MEXICANAS CUANDO ME PASE POR SU PAIS! Jajaja! Naaaaaaa es broma! =D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Dejen sus comentarios, mensajes y demás… **_

_**Abrazos! Nos leemos el próximo domingo! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un buen domingo! Yo ando relajada en mi casa, escribiendo y comiendo algunos bocadillos! =D… Y buenooo lo más probable es que ahora me vea los Grammys! Jaja!**_

_**Antes de de dejarles el capítulo de hoy! Me alegra mucho leer los comentarios de todos!... Cada uno de ellos es importante para mí y me encanta saber sus opiniones… Y a propósito de eso... Gracias a **__**Naty**__** y a **__**Dark-yuki **__**por la invitación a su país! Cuando me pasé por México tendré en cuenta la invitada al tequila! (jaja no lo duden), soy de Colombia así que no me queda tan lejos! **_

_**Buenooooooo! No me alargaré, simplemente agradeceré a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo, una vez más, y listo! Les dejo el capi de hoy!... TOMEN UN ABANICO! PORQUE HARÁ CALOR!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 7: Besos robados **_

… _Te voy a seducir hasta que ese fuego del hablas te consuma y no quieras más que ser mía…_

Aún no podía sacar estas palabras de mi cabeza, durante todo el fin de semana estuve con ellas enterradas en lo más hondo de mi mente; espantándome en cada momento. Escuchaba el susurro de su voz cada vez que me quedaba a solas, cuando iba a dormir, siempre estaba acompañándome, atormentándome, seduciéndome…

Sí, el escuchar sus palabras ese día en la madrugada me había hecho temblar, y aunque hubiera podido decirme que era debido al frío, porque, bueno, andaba en ropa interior pasadas la una de la madrugada. Pero no, no me iba engañar, había sido un temblor placentero… Todo mi cuerpo había vibrado ante el sonido de su voz y ante el significado de sus palabras.

- Kagome… - alcé mi vista de la computadora y miré a Jakotsu en el cubículo de al lado. - ¿Estás bien?

- Eh… Claro… - sonreí, mientras me pasaba una mano por mi cabello – Sólo me quedé pensando en algo.

- Sí… eso veo – me dijo sonriendo – Inuyasha te está llamando – Seguí su mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina y me di cuenta de que efectivamente, este me esperaba recostado contra el umbral de su puerta.

- Lo siento… - le dije cuando llegué a su lado, y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé.

- Entra… - me dijo sin más y yo pasé a su lado, tomando el asiento frente a su escritorio - ¿Te pasa algo? Estás un poco distraída.

¡Tú! Eso es lo que me pasa. Sueltas esa frase que no deja de meterse en mi cabeza en los momentos menos adecuados. Bueno, eso quise decirle.

- Nada, anoche no dormí bien – no eran tampoco mentiras, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

- ¿Algo que te preocupe? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

- No, es sólo que… - quería decirle, pero preferí no hacerlo – No pasa nada… Solo necesito dormir…

- Está bien… Si te estoy presionando mucho con el trabajo, dímelo, no quiero que digan que sobreexplotó a nadie – dijo sonriendo y aquello me hizo reír por igual – Bien, necesito que me ayudes con algo, mi hermano llegó hoy al país – hizo una mueca y prosiguió mientras revisaba unas carpetas – El muy desconsiderado me llamó a las cinco de la mañana a pedirme que tuviera una campañas del archivo listas, se las va a llevar a un cliente, al igual que unos modelos que ya están terminados…

- ¿Quieres que busques esas campañas? – le pregunté abriendo mi libreta para escribir los datos.

- No, quiero que me ayudes… - me pasó una hoja impresa con un montón de campañas en ella – Te dije no sobreexploto a nadie, Sesshomaru es otra historia.

- Puedo hacerlo, de seguro tienes más cosas que hacer…

- En realidad no, has evacuado gran parte de mi trabajo la semana pasado, ¿acaso me vas a quitar el puesto.

- No lo tenía en mis planes, pero puedo acomodarme a un nuevo puesto o salario… -sonreí y él me imitó.

- Eres una malvada… - musitó – Podría dejarle esto a alguien más, pero el tirano de mi hermano quiere que sea yo, quien busqué estás cosas, hay un par de cosas para analizar en ellas y me ayudarás con eso también.

- Está bien… - asentí mientras revisaba la lista de campañas.

- Bien, entonces en una hora nos vemos en archivo, tengo una pequeña reunión con Miroku y Midori… - se levantó de su puesto y yo lo imité – Nos vemos… - musitó a mis espaldas, enviándome un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

Me senté frente a mi computadora, dispuesta a adelantar el trabajo que tenía entre manos. Sería mejor que me concentrara, porque había muchas cosas para buscar en el archivo. El tal Sesshomaru estaría en horas de la tarde en la compañía y por lo que todo el mundo decía, sería mejor que tuviera todo listo o serio una hecatombe.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana niñas? – nos preguntó Jakotsu mientras seguía trabajando en lo suyo.

- Bien, salí con unas amigas y conocí a un tipo de ataque… - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? – Jakotsu saltó interesado – ¡Eres el diablo! ¿Lo hiciste con él?

- ¡¿Qué?! Oye, ¿qué va a pensar a Kagome?

- Oh, por favor Eri… - acaso bromeaba, ya había escuchado muchas cosas de ambos como para sorprenderme.

- Nooo… no lo hice con nadie… - se colocó de pie con unas carpetas en la mano y antes de marcharse nos lanzó una sonrisa – Pero lo veré este fin de semana…

- Oh… Eres un perdida… - rió Jakotsu encantando por el atrevimiento de su amiga – Ahhh… Yo quiero un galán… ¿No te da envidia, Kagome?

- ¿Envidia? – Pregunté con una sonrisa mientras seguía con mi trabajo - ¿Por qué?

- No sé, siempre es bueno tener un galán que te abrace en las noches frías de inviernos o que te encienda en verano… - dijo soñadoramente, haciéndome reír - ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría tener un chico?

- No he dicho eso, todas queremos un chico en algún momento, pero no estoy desesperada…

- De seguro tienes pretendientes – apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano – Eres joven, bonita e inteligente…

- Gracias por el halago

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué?

- De seguro tienes pretendientes tras tuyo, cuéntame quienes son…

- ¿Tantos son? – sorprendida me giré en mi silla, para encontrarme a Inuyasha de pie tras mío, ¿hace cuánto estaba ahí?, miré de vuelta a Jakotsu quién sonreía.

- No son tantos…

- Kagome… - el traidor de Jakotsu presionaba – De seguro tienes quien te abrace en las noches de frio y te…

- Claro que no… Ponte a trabajar…

- Creo que esa es una gran idea – intervino Inuyasha - ¿Kagome, vamos a al archivo?

- Sí… - contesté mientras me colocaba de pie, no sin antes matar con la mirada a Jakotsu.

Ambos bajamos hacia el primer nivel, donde se encontraba el archivo, en completo silencio. Nos encontramos con un par de compañeros en el tramo de escaleras, con los que compartimos breves gestos de reconocimiento. Una vez llegamos al cuarto de archivo, Inuyasha me abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar y luego entró cerrándola a su espalda, un pequeño clic a mi espalda me hizo girar en redondo, ¿acaso había puesto seguro?

- Bien… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar? – pregunté tratando de obviar que se acercaba a mí como un tigre acechando.

- Muchos pretendientes, ¿eh?

Sus manos se enlazaron tras mi cintura y mi cuerpo reaccionó al acto apegándose al suyo.

- No me molestes con eso – le dije mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío y mi rostro se acercaba al suyo.

- Me gustaría saber con quién compito…

- No hay nadie… - sonreí cuando sus labios tentaron los míos – Y… No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, estamos en la agencia… - dije separándome de él y arrebatándole la hoja con las campañas a buscar. – Bien comencemos…

- Aquí no hay cámaras de seguridad y nadie va a venir… - musitó a mi espalda a la vez que me acorralaba, como la vez pasada, contra la estantería – pensé en ti todo el fin de semana…

- Yo también… - no pensé si quiera para hablar, las palabras se salían de mi boca sin ser analizadas por mi cerebro.

- ¿Puedo robarte un beso?

- Si lo pides, no es robado… - me giré en sus brazos y sin dejarle hablar me abalancé a su boca.

Atrapé su labio inferior entre mis labios y después de un segundo él me siguió, apretándome fuerte contra su cuerpo. Nuestras bocas juguetearon y nuestras lenguas bailaron a un ritmo cadente y sensual.

- Ahí tienes, sólo uno. – Me separé y me moví hasta la otra esquina del lugar. – Ahora pongámonos a buscar esto antes de que el otro jefe llegué y no tengamos nada.

- Te odio – dijo con una sonrisa.

Por la siguiente hora, tanto Inuyasha como yo nos colocamos a trabajar sin distracción ni pausa. Tal y como había dicho más de una vez, el archivo necesitaba un nuevo sistema, esto estaba llevando más tiempo del que tomaría con un mejor sistema.

- ¡Argg! En serio odio este maldito archivo – gruñó Inuyasha mientras seguía revisando carpetas – Me quedare ciego…

- Relájate… - me senté a su lado y le ayudé a buscar – No te desesperes…

Él me miró a los ojos y yo me quedé por un segundo atrapada en su mirada, el suficiente tiempo para que él estirara su cabeza y me diera un delicado beso en los labios.

- No hagas eso… - sonreí avergonzada.

- Es culpa tuya… Tienes unos labios preciosos y cada vez que veo tu boca, no me dan más que ganas de besarla…

- Sólo busca, ¿sí? – me coloqué de pie y continué donde iba.

¡Tres horas!... Tres horas estuvimos encerrados en el maldito archivo. Pero al menos encontramos todas las campañas. Nos habíamos saltado la hora del almuerzo. Por lo que subimos a la tercera planta, dejamos las carpetas con las campañas en la sala de juntas y ambos salimos a tomar nuestra hora de almuerzo.

- ¿Qué quieres comer?... - Me preguntó mientras caminábamos por los lados de los restaurantes.

- Una hamburguesa – dije sonriente mientras entraba en el restaurante seguida por él.

La hora del almuerzo estuvo entretenida, estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, bromeamos un poco el uno con el otro, y nos lanzamos un par de insinuaciones que me encendieron rápidamente.

- El viernes voy a ir por unas películas en DVD que había estado esperando, ¿quieres ir conmigo? Vamos por ellas y luego vamos a mi casa a verlas, ¿qué me dices?

- Me parece un gran plan… - le dije sonriendo mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta la entrada de la agencia.

- Inuyasha… - nos detuvo la recepcionista – Acaba de llegar…

- Buenas tardes

Una potente y masculina voz llegó, de la mano de un alto e imponente hombre.

- Sesshomaru… - dijo Inuyasha corroborando lo que yo imaginé.

El hermano de Inuyasha era casi que idéntico a este. Sólo había un par de detalles que los diferenciaban, Sesshomaru era un poco más alto que Inuyasha, sus cabellos eran más castaños a diferencia del color oscuro de Inuyasha y sus ojos eran tres tonos más fríos que los de él.

- Buenas tardes – la recepcionista y yo soltamos a la vez.

- ¿Cómo estás hermanito? – dijo Inuyasha metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Bien… Señoritas – nos saludó a ambas e Inuyasha se adelantó a hacer las presentaciones.

- … Y ella es Kagome Higurashi, mi asistente, está haciendo la pasantía en la agencia… - explicó.

- Un placer… - yo asentí sin saber que decirle a este hombre.

- Con permiso, vuelvo a mi puesto.

- Kagome… Te necesito en la sala de juntas en media hora – Me detuvo Inuyasha y yo asentí antes de seguir mi camino.

- Ya llegó Sesshomaru – solté la noticia una vez estuve en la segunda planta.

De inmediato todo el mundo se puso tenso, todas las personas guardaron silencio y en el piso solo se escuchó el sonido de los teclados y la impresora, ni una mosca se atrevería a zumbar. ¿Así de horrible era Sesshomaru?

Tal y como me ordenaron, media hora después subí a la sala de juntas. En ella sólo estaban Inuyasha, Miroku y el "temible" Sesshomaru. Con un saludo entré y me ubiqué en la silla que me ofreció Inuyasha justo a su lado.

Jamás había estado tan tensa en mi vida. Inuyasha y Miroku le explicaban una serie de cosas a Sesshomaru, mientras yo les ayudaba llevándoles a mano las campañas antiguas que necesitaran, al igual que iba tomando nota sobre ciertas cosas que iba ordenando Sesshomaru. Cuando la reunión finalmente terminó respiré tranquila y agradecida de poder salir de este cuarto.

- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¿Me estás echando? Apenas llegué…

Miroku y yo nos miramos un tanto incómodos, pero nunca paramos nuestra tarea de recoger las carpetas.

- Bien sabes que todos los trabajadores se ponen tensos cuando estas acá…

- Eso es por la reputación que me has dado…

- ¡Hey! – Alzó sus manos en señal de rendición – Tú solito lo haces más que bien… ¿Entonces? – dijo retomando la pregunta inicial.

- Tengo un par de cosas que solucionar acá antes de irme… Pero no te preocupes, no me pasaré más por la agencia, tengo lo que necesito…

- Me parece bien – dijo sonriendo.

Miroku y yo compartimos otra mirada y sonreímos. Definitivamente eso era tranquilizador. La presencia de Sesshomaru era más que imponente e incomodidad era una palabra suave para describir la sensación.

- Vieron lo guapísimo que es… - suspiró Jakotsu mientras apagaba su computadora y dejaba organizado su puesto para la hora de salida.

- Aunque la verdad jamás saldría con un tipo como él, más porque ni podría hablar del pánico, sí debo admitir que es muy guapo – aceptó Eri - ¿Qué dices tú? – Me preguntó.

- ¿Yo?... Bueno no lo sé… El tal Sesshomaru tiene lo suyo, no voy a decir que no es bien parecido, porque la verdad…

- ¿Están hablando de mi hermano?

En definitiva iba tener que empezar a vigilar mi espalda cada vez que abriera la boca. Inuyasha se estaba tomando la manía de sorprenderme justo en los momentos en que tocaba temas bastante incómodos.

- ¡Inuyasha!... Claro que sí – admitió Jakotsu sonriente – Lo sentimos, pero tu hermano es guapo, hay que reconocerlo…

- Me siento un poco menospreciado, la verdad es que desde niños siempre dijeron que yo era el más bonito.

- ¿Seguro que decían eso? ¿O sólo que eras el más simpático? – las palabras salieron de mi boca de sopetón, ¿dónde estaban mis neuronas?...

Ante mis palabras, Eri y Jakotsu lanzaron la carcajada. Yo giré mi cabeza y me encontré con los ojos de Inuyasha mirándome fijamente, había un brillo ardiente en ellos, y sus labios estaban luchando por contener una sonrisa.

- _Touché…_ - dijo sonriendo – Pero la verdad es que era ambos, un niño bonito y simpático… Sesshomaru es un gruñón desde que nació…

- Quiero ver una fotografía – dijo Eri, mientras todos desfilábamos a sacar nuestros bolsos del casillero.

La conversación sobre niños simpáticos y agraciados, continuó hasta que salimos de la compañía. Inuyasha se despidió para bajar al parqueadero por su auto y yo me separé de Eri y Jakotsu, cuando ellos fueron calle arriba y yo hacia abajo.

Iba caminando bastante tranquila, tenía pensado ir al centro comercial, había un par de libros que quería comprar. Un centro comercial quedaba a algo más de tres cuadras de la agencia y estaba temprano, por lo que conecté los auriculares a mi teléfono celular y coloqué mi lista de reproducción, nada como música para acompañarte en el camino.

- Ya llegué… - avisé cuando crucé el umbral de mi puerta.

- Hola, hija… ¿qué tal el día? – me saludó mi mamá desde la cocina.

- Bien, un poco ajetreado, pero mejor eso que nada – descargué mi bolso sobre el sofá y fui a la cocina donde estaba mi mamá – Traje comida – alcé la bolsa con comida italiana a lo que mi mamá sonrió, mientras me alcanzaba una lata de soda.

- Te adoro… - me dio un beso y comenzó a sacar la comida de los platos - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté al dar un gran sorbo.

- ¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Qué tal los compañeros? Casi no me has hablado de ellos, y eso que sales con ellos casi todos los viernes…

- Bueno mamá… - me di media vuelta para ir hasta la sala a sentarme – No hay mucho que decir – más bien había todo – Son compañeros normales, hay un tipo que se llama Jakotsu que es bien divertido…

- ¿Es guapo?...

- Es gay mamá, así que no armes videos – no había nadie mejor que una mamá para hacerlo – También hay una chica Eri, es con ellos con quien más hablo y comparto… Nada más…

- Bueno… me alegra que te estés bien dónde estás. Sube y cámbiate para que cenemos…

- Ya bajo… - Corrí escaleras arriba.

No me atrevía a mencionarle a Inuyasha a mi mamá. Una parte de mi sentía que el lado sobre protector de mi madre se activaría cuando le hablara de esta extraña, lo que fuera que fuese, que tenía con Inuyasha, que como si fuera poco, era mi jefe. Pensaba en decírselo, pero como dicen por ahí, todo a su tiempo.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de maravillas, todos en la empresa habían dejado la tensión por la reciente visita de Sesshomaru y además el trabajo volvía a su ritmo normal y no había personas atareadas de aquí para allá.

- ¡¿Cómo es que medio sueldo va para la tarjeta de crédito?! – Se quejó Eri mientras revisaba sus facturas – Chicos necesito un sistema, mi dinero ni siquiera verá la luz del sol…

- Lo que necesitas es un hombre rico… - le dijo Jakotsu mirando los terribles números rojos de Eri.

- No es como si crecieran en los árboles

- Échale un ojo a Miroku, tiene un buen sueldo, además le coquetea a cualquiera…

- ¡Oye! Yo no soy cualquiera…

- No dije eso… - sonrió palmeándole la cabeza como a un cachorrito a lo que ella hizo un puchero - ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo hoy?

- ¿Acaso no estás viendo mi triste cuenta bancaria? – le dijo Eri.

- Yo no puedo hoy chicos, lo siento... – Era viernes y tenía plan de películas con Inuyasha.

- Kagome ese galán te acapara demasiado… - dijo Jakotsu volviendo a su puesto cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Al menos ella tiene un galán que la invita – se quejó Eri mirando sus cuentas.

Sonriendo me levanté de mi asiento con una carpetas que debía subir a la sala de juntas. Miroku, Inuyasha y Midori estaban en la reunión semanal de rigor y yo debía organizar los informes que Inuyasha presentaba en esa junta. Cuando llegué a la tercera planta toqué la puerta de cristal templado, levemente blanquecino, lo que casi no permitía ver hacia adentro.

- Adelante – la varonil voz de Inuyasha me contestó.

- Permiso…

Entré en la sala, para encontrarme con que no había nadie más que él. Inuyasha estaba frente a su computadora leyendo concentrado una información. Cuando me escuchó alzó su mirada hacia la mía y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo le correspondí con el mismo gesto, pero rápidamente aparté mi mirada.

- Traje los informes para la reunión… Pensé que ya estarían en ella… - me acerqué a su asiento y él se colocó de pie para recibirme las carpetas.

- Miroku está con un cliente al teléfono y Midori tuvo un asunto, cosas de último minuto, subirán en cualquier momento… - me explicó echándole un vistazo a los informes – Todo está perfecto, muchas gracias…

- Con gusto – sonreí en respuesta – Bien… voy a continuar con lo mío, suerte en la reunión.

Di media vuelta para marcharme, pero antes de conseguirlo, sentí la mano de Inuyasha aferrar mi brazo; con un suave tirón me hizo desandar mis pasos y me encontré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos encerrada entre él y la gran mesa ovalada.

- ¿Qué haces? – protesté en un suave susurro.

- Al igual que en el archivo, este cuarto no tiene cámaras de seguridad, bueno da igual si las tuviera, únicamente yo tengo acceso a esos videos… - sonrió y su boca se acercó y alejó de la mía, provocándome – Esto se pone complicado Kagome…

- ¿Qué?

- Verte y no poder tocarte… Todas las malditas horas del día…

- No hay nada que podamos hacer… - me acerqué tratando de anclar su boca a la mía, pero hábilmente se alejaba.

- Tranquila…

- Nos van a ver… - suspiré – Déjame…

Su boca se lanzó al ataque sobre la mía y yo solté un gemidito que él ahogó en su garganta. Mis brazos se enredaron tras su cuello a la vez que su cuerpo me apretó contra el borde del escritorio y sus manos jugueteaban con los botones de mi blusa de color blanco.

- ¡Inuyasha!...

Cuando escuché la voz de Miroku, de inmediato empujé a Inuyasha lejos de mí, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro.

- ¡Oye!... – gritó desde la segunda planta.

- Esta abajo… - susurró y yo respiré aliviada - ¿Qué?

Salió de la sala de juntas y lo vi acercarse a las escaleras para hablar con Miroku, cosa que me dio tiempo de serenarme y reacomodar dos botones de mi blusa, eso seguro que no estaba bien.

- La reunión se aplaza… - me dijo cuando volvió a entrar – Hicimos informes para nada…

- Bueno, supongo que mañana los usaras… - tomé las carpetas y él su laptop y nos encaminamos hacia afuera.

- Oye… - dejó la mano en la manija de la puerta sin abrirla – Lo siento... perdí el control hace unos momentos…

- Entiendo, yo tampoco me opuse – sonreí y él me imitó, esperé a que abriera la puerta y cuando no sucedió lo miré.

- No siento haberte besado, sólo que fue un poco riesgoso, no quiero meterte en problemas…

- Lo sé, debemos hacer una regla de cero besos en horario laboral…

- Opino lo mismo, aunque me parece una pésima regla – finalmente abrió la puerta y me permitió pasar primero; no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sentí el golpe de su mano en mi trasero, ¡me había nalgueado!

- ¡Pero!... ¿qué haces? – mascullé.

- Cero besos, nadie dijo nada de no tocar…

- Me diste una nalgada… ¡estás loco! – a pesar de mis palabras no puede evitar reírme, eso había sido divertido y un tanto excitante.

- Bueno, dame algo al menos… - se excusó pobremente y yo sacudí mi cabeza son borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

Era increíble, Inuyasha lo era, o tal vez incorregible era la palabra más adecuada. Aunque yo no me estaba quejando mucho que digamos, de su comportamiento. Pero es que era tan difícil, los besos y el toque de Inuyasha me embriagaban, cada vez que su cuerpo se acercaba al mío, era como si una descarga me recorriera y todo cobrara vida. Más sin embargo había que controlarse, estábamos en la agencia y no podíamos estar robándonos besos en los rincones, aunque… el tocar estaba permitido. Al fin y al cabo, ambos teníamos que tener algo, ¿no?...

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**A mí que me robe los que quiera!... ¿Ustedes no se dejan?! Jajaja**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Sé que es un poquitín tarde, pero buenooo, más temprano no me da el tiempo. **_

_**Dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás! Y nos leemos el próximo domingo!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Holas! Espero que todos estén muy bien, que hayan tenido un gran Domingo y una buena semana. **_

_**Hoy es domingo familiar, de descanso, de hacer pereza y de FIC! Jaja siii… Ya vamos en el capitulo ocho y les comento que esto se nos ira complicando, pero no adelantaré nada… Les dejo el capitulo del día… No sin antes agradecerles por todos sus mensajes…**_

_**Ahora si… disfruten… Y ENCIENDAN LOS VENTILADORES PORQUE ESTO ESTARA HOT!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 8: Sedúceme **_

- Ponte cómoda…

Entré en el departamento de Inuyasha, era aún más impresionante que la última vez que lo vi, bueno tenía que recordar que la última vez estaba más que ebria y todo daba vueltas. Lo que sí no cambiaba, era que el espacio era bastante agradable, y la presencia de él se notaba en cada rincón.

- ¿Qué quieres de beber? Tengo soda, jugos naturales… o si quieres algo más fuerte en el mini-bar tengo un buen surtido…

Fui hasta donde escuché el sonido de su voz, y me encontré con una amplia cocina en mármol blanco y negro.

- Creo que empezaré con una soda…

- Me gusta… eso promete para más tarde… - Se acercó hasta mi lado en la barra de la cocina, la cual era un islote en medio del espacio, y me dejó la bebida frente a mi junto con un beso en mis labios – Bien… ¿qué película quieres ver primero?

Tal y como estaba planeado, una vez salimos de la agencia, habíamos ido juntos a una tienda de video, donde unas películas estaban separadas a nombre de él. Había un par de acción, unas de suspenso y otro par de películas animadas, sobre superhéroes.

- Me gusta el terror y suspenso… - dije mientras él sacaba un par de sodas más y unos recipientes para colocar los bocadillos que habíamos comprado en un supermercado de camino al departamento, había comprado tanto como para alimentar un batallón, papas, deditos de queso, nachos con salsa de queso y guacamole, y hasta chocolates.

- ¿En serio?... A mí me da un poco de miedo… - Yo lo miré como si estuviera bromeando y él sólo se rió - ¿Qué? Vivo solo…

- Bueno, pero aún así… - me levanté de mi asiento en la barra y le ayude a pasar las salsas a un par de recipientes, luego le ayudé a llevar una de las bandejas en que colocamos todo.

- Te quiero ver viviendo sola en un apartamento de estos…

Inuyasha dirigió el camino por su apartamento, mientras caminábamos por un amplio pasillo, me iba diciendo que era cada puerta que dejábamos tras nosotros. Un par habitaciones, un baño común girando a una esquina, su estudio, un pequeño cuarto de entrenamiento, eso explicaría su buen estado físico; no es que lo hubiera visto, pero sentido, sí un poco.

- Esta es mi sala de juegos, videos, como quieras llamarla…

Bien… Cuando Inuyasha hace un tiempo me había dicho que era muy visual, no me imaginaba que tanto. El cuarto tenía una pantalla bastante gigante, empotrada en la pared perpendicular a la entrada, un amplio sofá-cama estaba frente a este, pero lo más impresionante era la gran colección de películas que había, amplias estanterías de color negro, alojaban cientos, tal vez miles de películas.

- ¡Wow!... ¿Estás seguro que no tienes todo aquí? – pregunté dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa al lado del sofá-cama.

- No… - sonrió orgulloso de su colección – Pero sí tengo de todo… Hay clásicos, en el lado de allá, por acá hay películas más recientes, tengo series, anime, algunos conciertos…

- ¿Cómo organizas todo esto?

- Tengo un sistema, género y año, coloco todas las películas de una misma saga juntas y así… el lío es que cuando después de años sale una nueva película dentro de una saga…

- Estoy segura de que no habré visto ni un diez por ciento de lo que hay aquí… - di unos pasos hacia atrás para alcanzar a ver las estanterías superiores - ¿Hace cuanto comenzaste a armar esto?

- No sé, era un adolescente… Unos diecisiete años, creo.

- Sí que eres viejo… - finalmente despegué mi mirada de las estanterías y lo miré sonriendo.

- ¿Ah sí?... – se acercó y me pasó las manos por la cintura - ¿Y qué haces con este anciano?

- La verdad es que tienes cara de bebé… - le pasé una mano por la mejilla y su piel suave me devolvió la caricia – Bésame…

- Con gusto…

Los besos de Inuyasha eran increíbles, nada inocentes eso sí. Él se apoderaba de mi boca con pasión, voracidad era la palabra perfecta; el deseo me consumía cuando el posaba sus labios en los míos, mis rodillas temblaban como gelatina, mi cuerpo hormigueaba de la cabeza a la punta de los pies y mis manos cobraban vida acariciando sus sedosos cabellos negros, enredándose tras su cuello, deslizándose por la solidez de su pecho.

- Mejor vamos al sofá… - susurró contra mis labios y yo abrí mis ojos para mirarlo - ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que veamos películas aquí de pie?

- Oh… - solté una risita nerviosa y permití que me llevara de la mano hacía el sofá-cama que nos esperaba.

- ¿Qué pensaste?

El calor se extendió por todo mi rostro y estaba segurísima de que estaba más roja que un tomate. Él me miró sonriendo, desde el sistema de video ubicado bajo la gran pantalla, mientras colocaba una de las películas.

- Nada… Yo no… - me sonrojé aún más y él soltó una carcajada ante la cual fruncí el ceño – Tonto…

- Lo siento preciosa, pero es que te ves adorable, así toda nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas…

Yo sacudí la cabeza y me eché hacía atrás en el sofá para acomodarme. Inuyasha colocó la película y se recostó a mi lado, tomando dos sodas y el recipiente con los nachos.

- ¿Cuál colocaste? – pregunté mientras el sistema de _Blu-ray_ daba inicio a la película.

- _Shelter…_

Estuvimos una hora y media viendo la película. Un thriller sobre posesiones que nos mantuvo bien pegados a la pantalla, mientras el filme rodaba íbamos comiendo, soltando comentarios sobre lo que sucedía y hasta un par de besos nos robamos, la verdad es que era la primera vez que me la pasaba tan bien viendo una película.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – me preguntó una vez terminó la película.

- Estuvo buena, pero la verdad el final estuvo un poquitín decepcionante…

- Pensé lo mismo…

Él se giró en el sofá quedando completamente frente a mí, apenas me daba cuenta que nos habíamos acostado y una de mis piernas estaba entre las suyas.

- Estás metida en la boca del lobo, ¿sabías? – preguntó mientras daba un segundo giro y me dejaba entre su cuerpo y el sofá-cama.

- ¿Ahora soy caperucita o algo así?

- Mmm… me gusta cómo suena eso… - sus labios rozaron mi frente y bajaron hasta mi nariz, donde me dio un besito, luego rozó mis labios – Significa que te comeré como en el cuento…

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿Quién lo dice? – pasé mis manos tras su cintura y me acomodé bajo su cuerpo, el peso de Inuyasha sobre mi cuerpo era agradable, nada asfixiante o incomodo.

- A veces solo me provoca agarrarte entre mis manos y… - apartó los cabellos de mi rostro y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad, un beso tan suave como una pluma se posó en cada mejilla – Contigo me tengo que recordar constantemente que debo ir despacio… No quiero asustarte, quiero que confíes en mí

- Confió en ti, no estaría aquí, a solas contigo, sino lo hiciera…

¿Han estado alguna vez tan abrumados por las sensaciones, que sienten que todo saldrá volando sin control? Bien, Inuyasha me hacía sentir eso y mucho más, con él era como si mi cuerpo me fuera ajeno, como si él controlara cada movimiento y cada reacción. Primero me perdía en su mirada, luego su toque me encendía, luego me hundía en sus besos y por último mi cuerpo imploraba por el suyo. Jamás, jamás había sentido aquello, pero sabía que era, lo había leído miles de veces, mis libros estaban llenos de esa extraña pasión y siempre creí que todo era de los libros, que esas sensaciones que las protagonistas describían, que ese fuego ardiente por el cual se sentían consumidas, nunca saldría de las páginas. Pero allí estaba yo, entre sus brazos, enredada a su cuerpo, ahogada de deseo.

Era más que claro que Inuyasha sabía lo que hacía, tenía experiencia con las mujeres, sabía dónde tocarlas, cómo besarlas. Era un experto de la seducción y estaba usando todo aquello para tentarme y yo no hacía nada para resistirme. Había tenido acercamientos con otros chicos, me había dado besos, pero aquellos habían sido tiernos e inocentes en comparación a los de él. Inuyasha era simplemente un artista de la pasión y yo me derretía ante sus artes, quería más, quería todo.

- Eres deliciosa… - abrí mis ojos después de semejante beso que me había dado, miré su boca húmeda y roja, y solo quise darle un nuevo beso - ¿Qué voy hacer? Esto se pone muy complicado… - musitó como si hablara para él mismo.

- No lo hagamos tan complicado…

Sin reprimir mis ansias por él, asalté su boca una vez más, había aprendido su ritmo, había adoptado su técnica y sentía como respondía con ahínco. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi cintura y a juguetear con los bordes de mi blusa, hasta colarse por debajo de la tela. Las caricias de sus manos fueron lentas, medidas, como si esperara que yo le diera permiso de continuar con su exploración. En respuesta arqueé mi espalda y le permití seguir, sus manos subieron por mis costados, rozando los lados de mis pechos haciéndome gemir; separé mi boca de la suya y lo miré…

- Lo siento… - musitó dándome un beso en los labios, pero sin sacar sus manos, que aún hacían contacto con mi piel, a tan solo unos centímetros de mi sostén y de mis pechos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté con la respiración jadeante y mis manos, para mi gran sorpresa, coladas bajo su camisa, acariciando su fuerte espalda.

- Estoy yendo muy rápido… - sus labios se posaron en mi frente y se mantuvieron allí por un segundo – No quiero asustarte Kagome, lo digo en serio.

- No me estás asustando… - sonreí y él me miró a los ojos, su mirada ámbar me ponía como loca – Se siente bien estar así…

- Oh, créeme, no estoy diciendo lo contrario, me encanta tenerte bajo mi cuerpo, y acariciarte, besarte y que tú lo hagas a la par… Pero, es difícil mantener el control… Quiero tocarte, hacerte estremecer de placer…

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a mi cuerpo, mis caderas oscilaron bajo las suyas y sentí su fuerte erección presionándose contra mis muslos.

- No hagas eso… No tientes a un pecador… - una sonrisa traviesa llegó a sus labios y yo me moví una vez más bajo él.

- No me voy a disculpar por eso, es culpa tuya, me tocas y es mi cuerpo el que toma el control

- ¿Sí?... Veamos cómo es que reacciona tu cuerpo

Las manos de Inuyasha volvieron de nuevo a la vida, sus dedos juguetearon con el dobladillo de mi blusa de color violeta y la subieron por encima de mi cabeza… Sorprendida lo miré usando tan solo mi sujetador, mis mejillas se caldearon y mis manos se cruzaron instintivamente sobre mi pecho.

- ¿Vergüenza? – Me preguntó sonriendo mientras apartaba mis manos y las metía bajo su camisa, la piel caliente de su pecho me dio la bienvenida – Pongámonos mano a mano… - musitó mientras desabotonaba los botones de su camisa azul de la oficina y luego la sacaba de sus brazos, tirándola a un lado junto a la mía - ¿Mejor?

- Un poco

La verdad era que después de ese bochorno inicial me sentía un poco más cómoda. El cuerpo de Inuyasha era un regocijo para mis ojos y un bálsamo para mis nervios, sus pectorales y su abdomen eran duros y tonificados sin rayar en el exceso; sus brazos, aunque antes ya los había podido apreciar, eran simplemente magníficos, no sabía que había en esa parte del cuerpo masculino que me tentaba tanto, y fascinada por la definición de sus brazos recorrí con mis manos la piel cálida de esa zona.

- ¿Haces ejercicio? – pregunté mientras me entretenía con sus brazos y él me acariciaba los cabellos.

- Un poco, tengo un pequeño cuarto con maquinas y voy a clases de boxeo los fines de semana… ¿Y tú?

- Nada… - sonreí, la verdad es que correr porque llegaba tarde no debía de contar como ejercicio.

- Podemos hacer ejercicio, juntos…

No se me pasó por alto la sonrisa picara que acudió a sus labios, ni tampoco la insinuación oculta tras su frase, que me hizo sonrojar como si de un jitomate me tratara.

- Eres un pervertido…

- Creí que ya sabíamos eso

Nuestro intercambio de palabras terminó con esa última frase, sus manos y labios me atacaron vorazmente y mi cuerpo reaccionó como si un choque eléctrico se hubiera apoderado de él.

Un gemido brotó de mis labios cuando sus dedos cálidos se colaron bajo las copas de mi sostén y rozaron levemente el contorno de mis pechos; sus labios por su parte jugueteaban en mi cuello y se acercaban peligrosamente al mismo sitio.

- Kagome… - la voz ronca de él llegó hasta mis oídos – Puedo tocarte…

- Hazlo… - gemí casi desesperada por su toque.

Y así lo hizo, en menos de un par de segundos estuve desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y la boca de Inuyasha bajó hasta mi pecho. Sorprendida por la sensación mi espalda se arqueó contra el sofá y mis dedos se enredaron en sus negros cabellos, sujetándolo fuertemente contra mi pecho. Al mismo tiempo, sus caderas se metieron entre mis muslos y yo abrí mis piernas permitiéndole el espacio; lo único que nos separaba ahora era la tela de nuestros respectivos pantalones, y aún así yo podía sentir la creciente erección de él presionándose contra mi centro.

Era increíble, no había sensación más placentera que ésta, o tal vez si la había, sólo que aún no la experimentaba. Sin soportar la sensación enloquecedora que se apoderaba de mí, deslicé mis uñas por su espalda, sintiendo los músculos ondular bajo mi tacto a medida que Inuyasha dejaba mis pechos y bajaba por mi vientre, con húmedos y suaves besos. Mis dedos continuaron bajando hasta que sintieron el cinto de su jean azul oscuro, y movida por un instinto que no sabía que poseía, las moví hacía el frente luchando por soltar el botón de la prenda.

- Preciosa… no hagas eso… - se quejó, pero sus manos también apuraron el broche de mi jean – Tengo muchas ganas de ti… Muchas, muchas…

Sus labios sellaron los míos por enésima vez, mis dedos finalmente había logrado soltar el botón de su pantalón dejándome espació para colarme por detrás, Inuyasha tenía un lindo trasero, lo había mirado disimuladamente un par de veces, pero ahora finalmente tenía mis manos puestas en él y era mejor de lo que se veía. Sin contenerme enterré mis uñas en su piel y él me sorprendió soltando un gemido.

- Empújame contra ti…

No entendí muy a que se refería hasta que sentí como mis jeans se deslizaban por mis piernas dejándome solo con mi ropa interior y como los suyos seguían el mismo destino. Lo miré a los ojos un poco asustada y él solo se empujo rozándose contra mi centro con la ropa interior aun puesta.

- Kagome… - musitó mientras rozaba su erección contra mi centro.

Podía sentirlo firmemente apretándose, rozando la tela húmeda de mi ropa interior contra su abultada erección. Jamás había hecho algo como esto, pero simplemente embriagador, su roce me excitaba, él empujaba como si verdaderamente estuviera embistiendo en mi interior y yo sentía una fuerte ola de calor arremolinándose en ese sitio exacto.

- Inuyasha… - clavé mis uñas una vez más en su trasero y él enredó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, buscando meterse aun más entre mis muslos.

Esto era demasiado, la sensación era abrumadora y estaba a punto de estallar, sabía a qué se debía, sabía que estaba por venir, pero era incapaz de conseguirlo, por lo que solté un gemido desesperada.

- Déjame ayudarte… - sus labios se pegaron a los míos y sentí como su mano se coló entre la tela de mi húmeda prenda y como sus dedos buscaban entre los pliegues de mi sexo.

Su pulgar halló el sitio exacto y rozó la yema de su dedo rítmicamente con nuestros movimientos, tan solo un par de segundos después, separé mi boca de la suya y un gemido brotó de mis labios llenando toda la habitación. Un cosquilleó se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y ola tras ola de calor me invadió, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la sonrisa de Inuyasha y con un brillo salvaje en sus ojos.

- Eso preciosa… siéntelo… - dijo, cuando los últimos rastros de lo que fue un orgasmo abandonaban mi cuerpo.

- Eso fue… - Tuve que cerrar mis ojos por un instante, no encontraba el aliento ni palabras para describir lo que acababa de suceder, así que sólo solté un risita mezclada con un suspiro y abrí mis ojos para mirarlo – Asombroso.

- Asombroso… Creo que puedo superar ese asombroso…

- ¿Ah sí? – pasé mis manos por su cuello y dejé que me besara.

- No me tientes más Kagome… - soltó mi boca y separó nuestros cuerpos colocándose de pie – Por todos los dioses… - dijo mientras me miraba de pie, mientras yacía casi desnuda sobre el sofá cama; sus ojos brillando de deseo, se hacían sentir como la mujer más provocativa del mundo, por lo que no me amedrenté ante su mirada – Tenemos que vestirnos, o no te dejaré salir de mi casa…

Sacudiendo la cabeza se dio media vuelta buscando sus pantalones y yo sonreí, me gustaba saber que él se sentía afectado por mi presencia, que no era el único que podía seducir, sino que también yo, podría jugar a eso.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios me coloqué el sostén que estaba a un lado mío y me pasé la blusa por la cabeza, adecentando a su paso mi desordenado cabello.

- Me gustas sin jeans… - dijo Inuyasha subiéndose de nuevo al sofá y pasándome la última prenda que faltaba por ponerme.

- También me gustas sin pantalones… Me gusta tu trasero – le confesé mientras metía las piernas en los jeans y los subía sin pararme del mueble.

- Sí… creo que me di cuenta, debo tener unas lindas marcas en él. – Yo sonreí porque sabía que se refería a mis uñas clavadas en su trasero, no me importaba, la verdad me excitaba saber que las vería también en su espalda. - ¿Vamos a comer? – me ofreció mientras peinaba mis cabellos con sus dedos.

- Me encantaría.

- Pero escoge tú que vamos a comer… - se movió hasta el borde del sofá para colocarse los zapatos y yo hice lo mismo.

- No lo sé… ¿italiana?

- Este es el restaurante favorito de mi mamá – dijo cuando entramos al sitio.

El lugar era precioso, las mesas con manteles a cuadros blancos y rojos, las sillas en madera tallada, las luces bajas dándole un toque romántico al ambiente, y hasta se podía percibir un suave toque de música al fondo.

- El lugar es muy pintoresco – dije cuando vi la bandera y fotografías a blanco y negro de la vieja Italia, ubicados por doquier.

- Lo mejor es la comida…

Y tenía razón, había dejado que Inuyasha me recomendara los platillos. Habíamos pedido unos tomates rellenos, especialidad de la casa, como entrada. De plato principal habíamos optado por la pizza, la cual Inuyasha aseguraba era de las mejores que encontrabas en la ciudad, así que él había elegido una pizza Toscana y yo una a la Fiorentina. Para beber Inuyasha había elegido vino, dato interesante, él sabía de vinos, y había insistido en que acompañáramos la comida con un _Castillo Molina – Cabernet Sauvignon_.

- ¿Qué tal? – me preguntó cuando di un sorbo al vino.

- Mmmm… no sé mucho de vinos, eso por no decir nada – le dije – Creo que está bien, no es muy dulce.

- Nop, no me gustan los vinos dulces, los prefiero secos, y este tiene toques frutales, es que siempre pido cuando vengo acá.

Y finalmente para el postre habíamos optado por un Cheese cake con salsa de moras. Bueno en realidad él era quien había comido la mayor parte, yo no podía más.

- Comes demasiado… - sonreí mientras pinchaba una mora y la metía a mi boca, era dulzona y casi se derritió en mi boca.

- Bueno, soy hombre, pocos hombres comen poco – dijo sonriendo mientras comía otro pedazo de la torta.

Estábamos hablando sobre ir a un evento de maridaje, que me ayudaría a aprender sobre vinos y como combinarlos con comida. Cuando capté una presencia familiar ingresando por la puerta.

Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha entró por la puerta principal acompañado de una pelinegra despampanante. Alta, de figura estilizada, que se veía perfectamente realzada por el vestido de color negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo.

- Creo que tu hermano acaba de entrar al restaurante – dije un tanto alarmada, interrumpiendo a Inuyasha.

- ¿Segura? – la verdad era que no sé veía tan preocupado como debería, yo estaba muerta del susto, ¿y si nos veía?, afortunadamente había un planta cubriéndonos de la vista desde la entrada y Sesshomaru acababa de ubicarse en un sitio donde no podía vernos.

- Sí, está justo a la izquierda, lo puedo ver está con una…

- Demonios…

Bien, al parecer finalmente lo había visto.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Qué hace con ella aquí? – Por sus palabras deduje que ni siquiera me había escuchado, es más la pregunta la había susurrado inconscientemente.

Olvidándome de la amenaza que reportaba Sesshomaru, miré hacia la mesa y más específicamente hacia la mujer. La joven era elegante, dejó su bolso en el respaldo de la silla y sonrió amablemente a su acompañante, era una mujer preciosa y al parecer Inuyasha la conocía.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Finalmente volví la atención de Inuyasha hacia mí. Él me miró y pude notar que la preocupación no estaba en sus ojos, había más bien signos de irritación y molestia en ellos.

- Nada… lo mejor será que nos vayamos…

- ¿Y cómo vamos a salir? – La entrada estaba justo en las narices de Sesshomaru, sería imposible que no nos notara.

Sin prestar atención a mis palabras llamó al mesero y le pidió la cuenta. El hombre fue rápidamente y volvió con un sobre de cuero donde Inuyasha dejo su tarjeta de crédito y el hombre desapareció con ella para cobrar.

- ¿Por qué estás molesto?

- ¿Qué? – alzó mirada hacia la mía y finalmente vi como algo de esa ira se disipo. – Lo siento Kagome, es sólo que…

- Señor, su tarjeta… - El mesero volvió.

- ¿Disculpe, hay una puerta lateral por donde podamos salir? – le preguntó y el mesero asintió guiándonos hacia la salida, de lo que supuse era el personal.

Dos minutos después Inuyasha y yo estuvimos en su auto, en la autopista principal, rumbo a su departamento, tenía que ser así había dejado mi bolso allá. Pero justo en ese momento quería ir a mi casa.

- No terminaste de hablar… ¿Por qué estabas molesto? – me atreví a retomar la conversación, trataba de no irrumpir mucho en la vida de Inuyasha, pero ahora sentía que debía hacerlo.

- No quería que esto pasara… - musitó – En serio Kagome, no quería que saliéramos de allí de la manera en que lo hicimos…

- No me refiero a eso, yo tampoco quiero que me vean contigo, no voy sacrificar mi pasantía por ti… - espeté enfadada, había algo con esa mujer, estaba más que segura.

- Ni yo quiero que salgas perjudicada por mi – Bajó la velocidad del auto y se detuvo en una esquina desolada.

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso… - musité – Estabas enfadado, cuando debías estar preocupado o algo, y fue por la presencia de la mujer que estaba con Sesshomaru, ¿quién es ella?

Inuyasha apagó el auto y soltó un suspiro, soltó el cinturón que lo aseguraba y yo hice lo mismo, no me iba a gustar lo que vendría.

- Es mi ex novia, su nombre es Kikyo…

Lo sabía, claro que era su ex novia, nadie reaccionaría de la manera que lo hizo Inuyasha por una desconocida. Miré por la ventanilla hacia afuera y recordé a la tal Kikyo, era hermosa, era una mujer en toda regla, yo no podía compararme con ella de seguro, era mayor y más experimentada que yo.

- ¿Qué hacía con tu hermano? – pregunté sin mirarlo.

- No lo sé, ellos eran amigos antes de que yo saliera con ella, pero no sabía que continuaran en contacto – contestó – Kagome… - colocó una mano en una de mis piernas y yo sentí un escalofrío recorrerme.

- ¿Hace cuánto terminaste con ella? – Sabia que debía estar preguntando de más, pero no me importaba, en este momento quería saber las cosas tal y como estaban.

- Kagome… - Lo miré y negué con la cabeza y él soltó un suspiro – No más de tres meses…

- Quiero irme a mi casa…

Dolía, dolía demasiado y no se suponía que lo hiciera, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba saliendo con Inuyasha, no creía que fuera más de un mes, nada era serio… Pero allí estaba yo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, porque tal vez solo fuera la forma de Inuyasha de olvidar a su ex.

- No. Kagome, no puedes irte así. No voy a dejar que te vayas. – Dijo Inuyasha tomando el rostro entre sus manos y forzándome a mirarlo – Escúchame, sé lo que estás pensando y no. No eres el desquite por mi ex. No te haría eso, confía en mí.

- Pero es que…

- Preciosa, no planeé toparme contigo, quería estar tranquilo después de terminar con ella, pero… ¡Demonios! Tú solo te metiste dentro mí, me enloqueciste y ahora no te puedes ir… Olvídate de ella, ese pasado no tiene nada que ver contigo, no eres la culpable de ello, tú eres el presente y es eso lo único que me importa…

- Lo sé… - enredé mis manos entre las suyas y apoyé mi frente contra la de él. – Solo me dieron…

- ¿Celos? – preguntó sonriendo y yo abrí mis ojos para toparme con sus orbes color ámbar.

- Pero solo un poquito.

- ¿Eres muy celosa Kagome? – me preguntó y yo sopesé la pregunta.

- No, la verdad es que no lo soy – dije sonriente y pasándole las manos por el cuello. – Pero hay momentos en que no puedo no serlo…

- ¿Y si una chica trata de robarte a tu chico? ¿No te dan celos? – me pasó las manos por la cintura y yo sonreí.

- No… mientras yo sea la única que pueda hacer esto…

Abordé su boca con la mía y me incliné más en mi asiento para llegar hasta él. Sentí como una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontré a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con el volante del Audi presionándome la espalda. Recordé que estábamos en el auto, con los faroles apagados y en mitad de la calle, alguien podría vernos, bueno sería difícil con las ventanas polarizadas de Inuyasha, pero aún así era excitante saber que las personas pasarían cerca del auto y nosotros continuaríamos besándonos desaforadamente.

- ¿Esto haces con tus novios? ¿Los asaltas en el asiento del carro?

- Nunca antes había hecho esto… - sonreí mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa, recordando lo que habíamos hecho en su departamento.

- ¿No?... Entonces, ¿qué te dice tu mente creativa que hagas? – sentí sus manos colarse bajo mi blusa y abarcar toda mi cintura, me fascinaba cuando hacia eso, el sentir sus poderosas manos cubriéndome y las yemas de sus dedos acariciándome, me volvía loca.

- Creo que ahora es mi turno…

- ¿De qué?

- De seducirte…

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Jajaja! Y quién entró en escena? SIIII LO SEEE mas de una debe andar maldiciéndome! Jajaja pero necesitamos nudo en esta historia…**_

_**Ahora aclarando algunas cosas!... La película SHELTER! Sí existe y si les gusta el género, véanla, es muy recomendable!... Lo de la PIZZA me encanta, y las pizzas que mencioné son mis favoritas en un restaurante de acá de la ciudad y siempre las ordeno acompañado del vino mencionado!**_

_**Y buenooooooo… les dejo la duda! Qué hará Kag? Jajaja! No se pierdan la seducción de Kag en el próximo capítulo! (Me siento promo de telenovela =D)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás! Les mando un abrazo, besos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos!... Bieeeeen lo sé! Lo siento muchísimo, vamos a miércoles y no he publicado el capitulo del domingo. En serio lo siento mucho, pero el sábado en la noche me llamaron para el bautizo del bebé de una amiga, y el domingo me fui desde el medio día, aparte tenía el cumpleaños de un primo así que estuve revoloteando de aquí para allá. Para cuando me di cuenta era lunes y estaba clavada con mis deberes. Sé que me entienden, ¿verdad? Pleaseeee! Jaja =D**_

_**Espero que estén muy bien, tuve un par de días de retraso, pero aquí estoy dejándoles el capitulo. **_

_**Espero les guste, lamento el retraso, y gracias por el apoyo! **_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 9: Pasado y presente**_

- Kagome… - escuché su suave susurro justo en mi oído incitándome a más - Me estás matando…

Esperaba que no literal, la verdad ni siquiera tenía idea de que ataque de locura me había llevado a treparme en su regazo, sobre el asiento del automóvil.

¡Claro! Recordé. Habían sido los malditos celos. Había salido a cenar con Inuyasha después de un maravilloso encuentro en su casa y nos habíamos encontrado con su ex. Una mujer que, maldita fuera, era simplemente impresionante, mucho mayor que yo eso sí, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera como modelo de catalogo. Y eso, acompañado de la reacción de Inuyasha simplemente me había enervado, y no era una mujer celosa. Bueno no en exceso, no era una neurótica que no podía ver a su chico hablando con otra mujer o que revisaba sus cosas, andando a la cacería de una posible infidelidad. No, yo era relajada, pero por alguna razón me había entrado el bicho de los celos.

Y era debido a eso que habíamos terminado donde estaba. Sentada a horcajadas sobre un Inuyasha con el pecho ya desnudo, con el pantalón desabrochado y contoneándome sobre su erección, ni siquiera sabía que pudiera hacer eso. Ah, y no había que olvidarse de mí, estaba con el sostén colgando de las cargaderas y la blusa prácticamente abierta.

- Si sigues así, me voy a olvidar de donde estamos… - gimió mientras tomaba mi cintura con sus manos y me dejaba inmóvil sobre su miembro, traté de moverme un poco, pero no me lo permitió. – Tengo ganas de hacerte el amor… Ahora mismo…

- Yo quiero hacerlo… Yo… - Claro que quería, moría de ganas, estaba temblorosa y ardiendo por él, había estado casi desde que lo había conocido. Esto era una locura, pero me encantaba.

- Sí, pero este no es el sitio ni el momento, además… - decía mientras sus labios rozaban los míos, y sus dedos acariciaban mi cintura con suavidad.

- Además… ¿qué? – le recordé que estaba hablando y él sonrió mirándome a los ojos.

- No quiero quitarte tú…

- Disculpe…

Un suave golpeteó en la ventanilla del conductor, casi me lanzó al otro lado del coche, sin embargo Inuyasha me sostuvo y recordé que los vidrios eran polarizados por lo que el oficial no podía vernos.

- Se que hay alguien en el auto, los faros están encendidos, está estacionado en un lugar prohibido… - dijo un poco exasperado.

Sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras del policía, Inuyasha me acomodó la blusa y dejó que volviera al asiento del copiloto y solo hasta que se acomodó bajó la ventanilla.

- Lo siento oficial – dijo sonriendo – Mi novia no se sentía muy bien y paramos un segundo, ya mismo me muevo del lugar.

El hombre tenía una linterna en la mano con la cual iluminó mi rostro y yo sonreí.

- Estomago sensible… - mentí colocando una mano en mi vientre.

- Claro… - dijo el oficial y yo supuse que no era la primera vez que se topaba con uno de estos incidentes – Esta vez se puede ir con una advertencia… - se dirigió a Inuyasha y este sonrió en agradecimiento – Espero que la señorita se sienta mejor…

- Muchas gracias oficial… - dije imitando la sonrisa conciliadora de Inuyasha, aunque la verdad lo único que quería era que la tierra se abriera y nos tragara con todo y el auto.

- Eso fue divertido… - dijo Inuyasha minutos después, colocando una mano sobre mi muslo – Puedes volver a seducirme cuando quieras…

- Eres un tonto – me sonrojé al instante.

Después de que el momento pasó, la vergüenza se había apoderado de mí. No sabía qué cosa me había poseído para hacer lo que había hecho, me había comportado como una desvergonzada, más sin embargo debía admitir, que sí había sido bien divertido.

-.-.-.-

- Ahh... Necesito vacaciones – se quejó Jakotsu la mañana de lunes.

- Acabas de llegar de un fin de semana… - Le recordó Eri riéndose, ante lo dramático de su amigo.

- Y sigo cansado, eso es una prueba de que necesito vacaciones.

- Mmmm… pues puedes tranquilizarte porque pronto llegarán las fiestas de navidad y tendremos quince días para descansar.

- Uh… es cierto… - Rápidamente tomó el calendario sobre mi escritorio – Falta un mes, este año si que se fue corriendo… ¿verdad Kagome?

- Mmm supongo…

Bueno la verdad un poco, había entrado a realizar mi pasantía en el mes de septiembre y ahora ya estábamos en noviembre. Parecía que hacia menos que de una semana que había entrado a la agencia.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – Se escuchó el saludó de Inuyasha, pero todos vimos su silueta desaparecer en el cafetín. – Juro que no puedo con el tráfico de esta ciudad… - se quejó cuando salió del cuarto e hizo el trayecto hacia la oficina.

- Ahora es culpa del tráfico… - dijo Jakotsu riendo, cuando Inuyasha se acercó a nuestros puestos.

- Es en serio… - dijo indignado, al ver que nadie le creía. – Y por qué debo darles explicaciones, soy el jefe… Pónganse a trabajar… Kagome ven conmigo.

Sonriendo me levanté de mi puesto, tomé mi libreta y lo seguí a la oficina.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sentándose en su puesto y ofreciéndome el asiento frente a él.

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Muy bien, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

- Bastante bien… - Sonreí, él sabía cómo había estado mi fin de semana, lo había pasado con él.

Habíamos salido el sábado en la noche y el domingo habíamos estado en cine y luego vimos más películas en su apartamento.

- Me alegro… - me dedicó una sonrisa de las intimas que tenía reservadas para mí y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo, pero era inevitable no hacerlo – Bien… Hoy tenemos un par de cosas para hacer, que necesitan atención urgente así que…

Una vez tuve las instrucciones de Inuyasha, me devolví a mi escritorio a trabajar. Inuyasha era muy divertido y cuando teníamos oportunidad de estar solos en su oficina, lejos de los oídos de los demás, me coqueteaba abiertamente haciéndome sonrojar, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo, manteníamos esa relación laboral, sin dar ventajas de ningún tipo. Si debía regañarme por algo que había hecho mal, aceptaba su sermón aunque fuera un poco más difícil que si solo fuéramos jefe/empleada. Pero que se le iba hacer, yo había decidido seguir con esto.

- ¿A qué no saben a quién vi este fin de semana? – habíamos salido a almorzar y Jakotsu soltó la bomba.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Eri reclinándose en la mesa y hablando en voz baja, como si lo que estuviera por decir fuera secreto nacional.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la morena piernas largas? – le preguntó y ella casi se atragantó.

- ¡No!...

- ¡Sí!

- Esperen… - les interrumpí su absurdo intercambio. – Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo, ¿quién es la piernas largas?

- Oh, es cierto Kagome es prácticamente nueva y no le tocó todo el drama que vimos nosotros… - Eri asintió en reconocimiento a las palabras de Jakotsu, más sin embargo ninguno habló nada.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo? – pregunté urgiéndolos a hablar, no podía con la incertidumbre.

- Bien… Hace un par de meses antes de que tú llegaras, Inuyasha… - Bien, en ese instante supe que no me gustaría lo que venía. - …tenía una novia, alias la morena piernas largas… - Claro que era ella, ¿quién más podía ser? –…Y bueno ninguno de nosotros conocemos los detalles, pero si sabemos que el jefe la pasó pésimo durante la ruptura, todos nos enterábamos cuando ella llamaba por escuchábamos el golpe en seco del teléfono de Inuyasha, o lo veíamos llegar enojado a más no poder.

- Fue horrible, hasta se apareció un par de veces por la agencia, demandando verlo y no sé que más cosas – intervino Eri. – Pero dinos, ¿dónde la viste? – Se volvió hacia Jakotsu.

- ¡Cierto!, estaba saliendo de un bar con unos amigos y la vi salir de ese restaurante griego, al que dijimos que entraríamos a celebrar cuando nos ganáramos la lotería. – Eri asintió reconociendo el sitio, del cual yo no tenía ni idea – Uno que queda en el centro de la ciudad, es demasiado costoso, por eso lo de la lotería – Se rió.

- ¿Y con quién estaba?

- Eso es lo impactante de esta noticia… Piernas largas estaba con nada más ni nada menos que Sesshomaru…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Espetó Eri, y juré que estaba vez casi se ahoga. - ¿Es broma?

- No, lo juro, lo vi salir con ella y montarse a un lujoso Ferrari.

- Chicos… - decidí interrumpir. – No sé muy bien de que va todo esto, pero, si es la ex novia de su hermano, ¿por qué saldría con ella?

- No lo sé, la verdad me sorprendí mucho… Tal vez son amigos, yo que sé.

- ¿Y si Inuyasha terminó con ella porqué se metió con su hermano? – preguntó Eri y todos la miramos sin pronunciar palabra, eran palabras mayores, pero era una opción.

- No creo que Inuyasha continuara hablándole… - Me atreví a comentar y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- No… Además piernas largas llevaba muchos años con el jefe. – Aquello me hizo mirar de inmediato a Jakotsu y este prosiguió. – Estoy en la compañía hace más de cinco años y cuando entré ya tenían una relación, muchos juraban que se casarían…

- Bueno meterse con el hermano, sería motivo más que suficiente para terminar una relación. – Esta vez fue Eri quien habló y yo estuve muy de acuerdo con sus palabras. – Tal vez decidieron mantener los negocios familiares lejos de todo el lío y se siguieron hablando por el bien de la agencia, además Sesshomaru ni siquiera vive en el país.

- Creo que estamos especulando de más. – Decidí que no quería escuchar más del tema, ni del posible triangulo amoroso, Inuyasha/Piernas largas/Sesshomaru.

- Ahh… Pero que es la vida sin un poco de chisme laboral. – Sonrió Jakotsu, pero para mí fortuna el tema quedó cerrado.

El resto de la semana transcurrió normalmente, había mucho trabajo que hacer, se acercaba el mes de diciembre y por esas fechas la agencia tomaba vacaciones, por lo que todo el personal se apuraba para realizar el cierre sin contratiempos. Y no solo eso, era época navideña por lo que algunas compañías pedían campañas para la temporada que tenían que hacerse casi a contrarreloj.

- Kagome necesito tu ayuda… - me llamó Inuyasha y yo me levanté de inmediato y lo seguí al cuarto de gráficos. – Necesito organizar unas campañas, tengo dos reuniones con dos clientes que vienen en menos de dos horas y tengo un montón de graficas sin ningún orden.

- Claro… - contesté sin más mientras le ayudaba a separar los gráficos y a organizar las muestras para los clientes en sus carpetas.

- ¿Estás bien? - Levanté mi cabeza de los archivos y lo miré confundida.

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

- Has estado muy seria estos días…

- ¿En serio?... Creo que es por el trabajo, hemos tenido más de lo normal.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro que sí… - sonreí y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba concentrada en el trabajo, era verdad lo que le había dicho, no me pasaba nada, solo estaba enfrascada en el trabajo al igual que todos. Bueno, era cierto que últimamente casi no habíamos hablado, no nos quedaba tiempo para intercambiar las acostumbradas conversaciones cuando llegábamos o después del almuerzo. Y tampoco nos veíamos mucho, pues él se la pasaba en reuniones y juntas, y muchas veces salía almorzar por fuera y no volvía por el resto del día. Pero estaba bien, aunque lo extrañaba, entendía que estábamos trabajando.

- Te he extrañado… - se acercó a mi lado y mi cuerpo se tensó al percibirlo.

Alcé mi rostro, su cuerpo estaba lado a lado con el mío, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en las carpetas, llenas de logos y explicaciones.

- Creo que soy yo quién debería hacer la pregunta. – Finalmente alzó sus ojos hacia mi rostro y me sonrió. - ¿Estás bien?

- Ya te lo dije, te he extrañado… - soltó un suspiro. – Odio está sensación.

- Mmmm muchas gracias por lo que me toca. – Alejé mis ojos de los suyos, reuní las carpetas juntas y me di media vuelta para salir, había que dejar las carpetas en el tercer piso.

- Espera… - me agarró el brazo y yo lo miré. – No me refería a eso, es sólo que… No pensé que te extrañaría, no como lo estoy haciendo.

- Nos vemos diario.

- Eso es lo peor, te veo, pero no te puedo tocar. – Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos negros. - ¿Salimos hoy? – Me pidió con su rostro de cachorrito, no podía negarle nada con ese rostro.

- Está bien… - Me relajé un poco y me acerqué a su cuerpo. – Creo que estás un poquitín estresado. – Y bueno, ¿quién no lo estaba? – ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

- ¿Podemos salir, comer y tomarnos algo?

- Suena genial. – Sonreí y antes de girarme para salir le planté un pequeño beso en los labios. – Ahora te tocará borrar eso de los registros… - Apunté a la cámara de seguridad que estaba a un lado.

- Eres el diablo. – me dijo mientras yo me daba media vuelta. – Pues si tengo que alterar los videos, bien podría hacer algo más… - Y en ese instante sentí una palmada en mi trasero.

- ¡Oye!... – solté una carcajada y salí del cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-

- Ah… finalmente terminó la semana. – Gimió Inuyasha estirándose en la silla dándole un sorbo a su bebida. – Me muero de hambre, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

- Aún no lo sé… - le dije mirando el menú. – La semana ha estado bien complicada, ¿has tenido mucho trabajo verdad?

- Ha estado horrible, mi hermano decidió quedarse más tiempo y aunque no se aparece por la agencia, ha montado toda una oficina en la casa de mi madre. – Comentó mientras comía uno de los palitos de pan de la fuente. – Pero no hablemos de trabajo, hablemos de ti, no sé cómo has estado estos días.

- Bien, igual que todos, con trabajo. – Contesté.

- ¿Y no has hecho más que trabajar?

- Bueno, no. Salí con una amiga ayer, se llama Sango, es mi mejor amiga, fuimos a comer y hacer unas compras.

- No conozco a tus amigos.

- No hay muchos a quienes conocer. Solo Sango y algún otro compañero de estudio, el paquete no es muy grande.

El resto de la cena no la pasamos hablando. Después de una excelente comida china, salimos a bailar y a tomarnos algo. Inuyasha se veía menos cansado ahora que estaba fuera de la agencia.

- Cierta vez vinimos a este sitio a celebrar el cumpleaños de Miroku – me decía Inuyasha mientras volvíamos a nuestra mesa después de un agitado baile. - Habían unos tipos en la mesa de al lado y no sé muy bien porque terminamos peleando afuera en la calle.

- ¿En serio? – solté una carcajada y lo miré un poco preocupada.

- Éramos un poco locos en nuestros años de Universidad, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza e hice cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso. – Aseguró mirando hacia a otro lado y luego sonrió y siguió hablando. – Pero me hubieras conocido, era demasiado guapo y no estoy exagerando, me sentía con súper poderes en esa época, había chicas por uno y por otro lado.

- ¿O sea que eras un promiscuo? – Pregunté y sonreí.

- No voy a decir que no, hubo una época en que tuve cinco novias a la vez…

Cuando dijo aquello estuve a punto de botar el sorbo de cerveza que había bebido.

- ¿¡Cinco!? – Eso era un número bastante grande.

- Eran cinco novias oficiales, pero aparte habían chicas casuales y eso…

- ¡Eras un gigoló!, ¿y no te descubrieron?

- Eventualmente las cosas se supieron, ¿pero puedes creer que aún así, hubo dos chicas que dijeron que no les importaba, que querían seguir conmigo?

- Estaban locas.

- Bueno, yo soy bueno. – En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa demasiado picara para ser cierta y yo lo golpeé ante su broma.

- ¿Cómo terminó ese enredo?

- Bueno, eventualmente me decidí por una de las chicas…

- ¿Y ella aceptó? – pregunté sorprendida. – En el sitio de cualquiera de ellas te mandaba a volar. Si lo haces una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo.

- Ok, acepto la desconfianza – me dijo y yo sacudí mi cabeza sin poderlo creer. – Pero me convertí en un novio modelo después de eso.

- ¿Ahora cuantas novias tienes?

- Eso dolió. Ahora voy una a la vez, ¿ok? – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

- Te creeré. – sonreí y él me dio un beso en los labios. – Me imaginó que la chica debería quererte mucho para aceptar estar contigo después de… bueno, de ese lío.

- Fue una chica especial, estuve muchos años con ella, pasamos por muchas cosas y estuvo a mi lado en momentos en que la necesité; pero las cosas no siempre terminan bien por más tiempo que dediques a ellas…

- ¿Terminaron mal? – Solté la pregunta y luego me arrepentí por ello. – Lo siento, me estoy metiendo en temas privados.

- No, tranquila. – Sonrió y prosiguió. – Terminamos pésimo, las cosas se acabaron entre nosotros muy abruptamente y quedó mucho rencor entre nosotros.

- ¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta? – Tenía la duda grabada en mi cabeza y ya necesitaba una respuesta o definitivamente no dormiría.

- Suéltala. – Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y se acercó más a mi cuerpo.

- La mujer… la que vimos la otra vez con tu hermano… - No supe muy bien como continuar, pero al parecer él me había comprendido a la perfección.

- Es Kikyo. – Soltó un suspiró y se acercó un poco más a mí. – Ella es mi ex novia y es la misma chica de la que hemos estado hablando. Kikyo y yo tuvimos una relación bastante seria, duramos muchos años, imagínate tenía como veinticinco y apenas terminamos hace unos cuatro, cinco meses. – Eso definitivamente dejaba unos buenos siete años de relación. – Pero como ya te dije las cosas terminaron…

- La querías mucho, ¿verdad? – Inuyasha me miró sorprendido, pero yo no retracté mi pregunta.

Había aprendido algo sobre Inuyasha, él era divertido, bromeaba y cualquier pensaría que se tomaba todo a la ligera, sin darle importancia. Mas sin embargo bajo esa exterior, que también le pertenecía, había un hombre apasionado, uno que se entregaba, que creía en las cosas que le gustaban y sentía pasión por ellas. No importaba lo que fuera, un simple pasatiempo, una persona, él siempre se entregaba por completo. Y puede que hubiera sido un disoluto en su época de universidad, pero si había dejado todo eso por una chica, debía de haber sentido algo por ella, y para rematar, no estás siete años con alguien que no quieres, el amor no muere de la noche la mañana y en este caso, no muere en un par de meses.

- Kagome… - musitó pasándome uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla. – No sé si deba contestar eso.

- No, si no quieres, sólo hice una pregunta. – La verdad era que preguntar aquello era un poco masoquista, yo ya tenía una idea de su respuesta.

- No diré que no, pero tampoco diré que las cosas son como al principio. – Soltó de un tirón y yo sonreí porque parecía un poco preocupado.

- Relájate, no voy a hacer ninguna escena. Puedo entender este tipo de cosas. – dije y pude notar como su cuerpo se soltaba un poco, ¿en serio pensaba que haría una escena?

- Kagome… - su cuerpo se pegó un poco más al mío y yo pude sentir su pecho chocando contra el mío. – Tú me fascinas, eres divertida, haces que me olvidé de cualquier problema que tenga y contigo me la paso genial…

- Pero…

- No hay pero. – Me ahuecó el rostro en las palmas de sus manos. – Solo quiero estar contigo, no te alejes de mí, por favor…

- No me alejaré de ti, mientras tú no me alejes…

- ¿Es una promesa?

- Ok, es una promesa. – Sonreí, Inuyasha algunas veces parecía un niño. Pero uno demasiado adorable para mi salud mental.

- Adelante… - me dijo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándome pasar en primer lugar.

- Sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho… - le dije, pasando frente a él. El tacón de mis stilettos resonó por las baldosas de mármol blanco.

- Lo sé… - pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo dejé mi cabeza descansar sobre el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. – Yo te llevo sana y salva hasta tu casa.

- ¿Sana y salva? No suena tan divertido – Sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – me preguntó llevándome a la cocina.

- Lo mismo que tú estaría bien… - Me senté en la barra del centro de la cocina y recibí la soda que él me pasó. - ¿Y a qué me trajiste? – pregunté sonriendo coqueta.

Aquella sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios y él me tomó la mano, levantándome del asiento. Me dirigió hasta la sala y me sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, sentándose luego a mi lado, agarró la soda de mi mano y la dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo sonriendo mientras su rostro se inclinaba sobre el mío.

- Dime tú.

Sus manos se pasaron por mi cintura y terminé medio reclinada en el sofá. Y con sus labios jugueteando sobre los míos. Sonriendo entre su beso, rodeé su cuello con mis manos y me acosté del todo en el sofá dándole un mayor acceso a mi cuerpo, abriendo mis piernas para que se logrará colar entre ellas, ávida por tener más de él.

- Mmm… - gimió entre mis labios antes de separarse. – Deberíamos parar.

- Eres él que empieza y luego me detienes.

- Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que estoy jugando con juego, y que me estoy quemando.

- Entonces lo mejor será que me vaya… - Lo quité de encima de mí y me levanté del sofá sonriendo.

- Sólo si yo te dejo. – Me agarró desde la espalda y sentí todo su formado cuerpo pegarse contra mi espalda, hasta logré sentir una erección presionándose contra mi espalda baja.

- ¿Tienes un pequeño problema allá abajo? – pregunté en cambio y él me dio media vuelta abruptamente.

- Eres una descarada. – Me miró sin poder creer lo que había dicho. – Y qué si lo tengo, ¿me ayudarás con él?

- Tendrías que convencerme.

- Soy bueno convenciendo.

Y sí que lo era, dentro de los siguientes quince minutos me tuvo recostada en el sofá, con la mitad de mis prendas fuera. Bueno el tampoco había salido indemne tenía menos prendas que yo.

- Kagome me vas a matar, ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras sus dedos se colaban entre mi ropa interior y llegaban al centro de mi cuerpo. – Por todos los santos, dime que me detenga, por favor…

No estaba ni cerca, estaba demasiado perdida en la sensación, su cuerpo contra él mío y sus dedos dándome placer de una manera casi enloquecedora. Mi cuerpo no podía responder, solo se contoneaba al ritmo de sus movimientos y se arqueaba cuando el calor en mi vientre se expandió hasta que simplemente estalló.

Miles de luces de colores se presentaron bajo mis parpados y un gemido brotó de mi garganta. Esto había sido más increíble que aquella vez. Si estos eran los mentados orgasmos que describían mis novelas, todos los autores se quedaban cortos, pero era que tampoco había palabras para ellos.

- Inuyasha… - solté un pequeño gemidito mientras lo miraba, su rostro se veía un poco tenso, pero había una sonrisa picarona en sus labios. – Eso fue increíble.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿A qué horas llegaste anoche? – me preguntó mi madre mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

- Un poco tarde, lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo. – La verdad ni sabía a qué horas eran cuando había entrado a la casa.

- Tienes que tener cuidado, no me gusta que subas sola a un taxi y menos a horas de la madrugada.

- No te preocupes mamá, no vine sola, me dejaron en la puerta de la casa.

- Bueno, al menos – dijo llevando sus platos a la cocina. - ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

- Quedé de ir al cine con un amigo.

- ¿Amigo? ¿Kouga?

- No, un amigo que no conoces.

- ¿Y debería? – me preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Lo conocerás si debes a hacerlo, no me apresures.

No era fácil hablar de estos temas con mi mamá. La quería mucho, era la persona más importante que tenía en la vida, y aunque éramos muy unidas, había cosas que simplemente no hablaba de lleno con mi mamá. Me daba pánico su reacción si se enteraba de que salía con mi jefe, por eso prefería mantener un perfil bajo con todo esto.

- Hola preciosa. – No pude evitar sonreír tontamente ante el saludo de Inuyasha, antes de darle un beso como respuesta.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar con él por el centro comercial.

- Bien, ¿y tú? – Su mano se enganchó con la mía y yo sonreí aún más, como si fuera posible.

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué vamos a ver? – pregunté cuando llegamos al cine y miramos la cartelera.

- Escoge tú.

Después de una película de terror de suspenso, que resultó mejor de lo que esperábamos, salimos del cine y andamos un rato por el centro comercial.

- ¿Te molesta si compró unas cosas que necesito? – me preguntó cuando pasábamos frente a uno de los almacenes de cadena que quedaban dentro del mall.

- No, vamos.

Adentro tomamos un carrito más pequeño del acostumbrado, e Inuyasha comenzó a sacar algunos productos de limpieza y luego comidas rápidas, bolsas de patatas, chocolates y otras golosinas.

- ¿Es en serio? – pregunté riendo, mientras dejaba un paquete de nachos. - ¿Vas a tener una fiesta o algo?

- ¿Qué?, me gusta tener golosinas, a veces me quedó hasta muy tarde en la computadora o algo y necesito comer cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cómo mantienes ese cuerpo?

- ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? – me acorraló en una de las esquinas de los estantes y yo sonreí, una pareja de esposo pasó a nuestro lado y vi como la mujer nos miraba con envidia, para después darle un codazo a su esposo.

- Me fascina… - pasé mis manos por su espalda y dejé que bajaran hasta su trasero. – Diría que esta es de mis partes favoritas.

- Eres un traviesa… - musitó y antes de poderme dar un beso, su celular comenzó a sonar. – Disculpa… ¡Hola mamá!... estoy comprando unas cosas para la casa… No, no estoy comprando "chucherías"… ¡lo juro!... Ok solo un par de cosas…

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Inuyasha hablar con su madre, parecía un adolescente hablando con su mamá. Era hasta divertido escucharlo.

- Era mi mamá. – me dijo cuando estábamos haciendo la fila en la caja y había ya colgado la llamada.

- Creo que me di cuenta… Eres un niño de mami. – No pude evitar reírme, pero era adorable.

- Eso, ríete… Luego me las cobró.

- Quiero ver eso.

Salimos del supermercado cargando un par bolsas, que luego dejamos en su auto. Una vez en la calle, nos dirigimos a una restaurante, ya saben, Inuyasha necesita comida cada tanto.

- La comida de acá es maravillosa.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo.

- ¿Y digo mentiras? – me preguntó mientras subíamos unos escalones hacia la entrada del restaurante. – Este restaurante tiene la mejor carne de…

- Inuyasha…

Cuando entrabamos por la puerta, casi nos chocábamos con otra pareja que salía. Al momento en que vi el rostro de la mujer, supe que esto no sería nada bueno. Ella se quedó mirando a Inuyasha unos segundos, antes de volver sus ojos hacia mí y hacía las manos que teníamos enlazadas. Por un segundo traté de soltarme del agarré de él, pero él sólo me apretó la mano, mientras me acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar.

La situación era por demás incomodo, lo miré a él y este la miraba a ella sin expresión. ¿Debía decir algo? Todo el pasado de Inuyasha estaba frente a mis narices y no se sentía nada bonito.

- Kikyo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ese momento incomodo en que te encuentras con la ex del chico con que sales!... NADA PEOOOOR!... Jaja! Y qué me dicen de, ¿CINCO NOVIAS?!... Qué será lo que hace Inuyasha?! Jajaja!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Dejen sus mensajes comentarios y demás! Si no tengo contratiempos, estaré publicando el domingo!... abrazos! Nos leemos! =D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos! Y aquí me tienen, hoy es domingo y apuesto a que varios pensaron que ni me pasaría por estos lares! Ténganme confianza por favor! Jajaaja! Es broma… Los domingos hay actualización y cuando no, es por algún evento fuera de lo normal!..**_

_**Bueno hoy me levanté conversadora!... En el último capítulo no pude contestar ciertos reviews interesantes que leí…. Así que…**_

_**Ariadnek… Yo igual leí 50 sombras de Grey!... Y no creo que no haya mujer a la que no le haya pegado duro Christian! Jajaja… E igual considero que todos los hombres tienen algo de Grey, sean como sean!... (Ninguno reúne el paquete completo, pero que le vamos a hacer =D)**_

_**oOo Dark-yuki oOo, espero que me perdones! Hoy es domingo! Jaja y hay capitulo nuevo!**_

_**Veo que el asunto de las cinco novias les pareció IMPACTANTE! Díganme a mí, la idea del disoluto con cinco novias la obtuve de mi novio! SIP! El pendejo cuando andaba en la U tuvo 5 a la vez! Creo que se creía un semental! Ahora anda controlado! =DDDDD!**_

_**Buenoooo no me alargo más! Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, gracias por sus mensajes! Y eso es todo!...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 10: Decisión.**_

- Hola Inuyasha.

Por primera vez me fijé en la otra persona que estaba en el lugar. Era otra mujer, tenía los cabellos cortos de color negro, en un estilo muy sofisticado.

- Kagura, hola – contestó Inuyasha liberando un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

- No, nos presentas a tu amiga. – La mujer de nombre Kagura me miró sonriendo y yo le respondí la sonrisa.

- Claro, Kagome, ella es Kagura y ella es Kikyo.

- Mucho gusto. – dije por cortesía, pero estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme, esto era demasiado incomodo; la tal Kikyo ni siquiera hablaba solo miraba a Inuyasha como si esperara algo.

- Un gusto – contestó Kagura, pero Kikyo siguió sin hablar, solo miraba a Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Kikyo, de nuevo solo a Inuyasha.

- Muy bien, gracias.

- Tu hermano me contó que la agencia estaba yendo de maravillas… - dijo ella sonriéndole.

- Sí, así es. - contestó con tirantez. – Bueno, nosotros vamos a comer… Que estén bien, adiós Kagura.

- Adiós Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha.

¡No!, quise gritar, cuando la mujer volvió a hablar deteniéndonos en el umbral de la puerta. La mano de Inuyasha se tensó alrededor de la mía, casi lastimándome.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó sin volverse.

- Sesshomaru te dijo que…

- Sí, y mi respuesta es no. Adiós.

Y para mi alivio, finalmente entramos al restaurante.

Inuyasha me dirigió entre el grupo de mesas. Era sábado y el restaurante estaba a rebosar, un mesero nos interceptó en el camino y nos llevó a una mesa, apartada del resto de las personas. Nos dejó la carta y se marchó.

- Kagome… - musitó Inuyasha, tomándome la mano por encima de la mesa. – Lamentó mucho eso… yo no…

- Oye, tranquilízate, ¿está bien? – le dije sonriendo. – Acepto que fue un poco incomodo, pero no tienes que sentirlo, no sabíamos que estaría acá.

- Ahhh… odio que hayas tenido que estar ahí. – Se meció los cabellos con una mano y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. - Bueno al menos no paso nada mayor.

- ¿Nada mayor? – pregunté.

- Creo que este ha sido el encuentro más civilizado que hemos tenido. Las otras veces no he salido tan indemne – Se pasó una mano por su mejilla y yo supuse a que se refería.

- Bueno, menos mal porque no voy a pelear por un hombre… - dije mientras volvía mi vista de nuevo al menú.

- ¿Ni siquiera por mi?

- Tonto… - dije al ver que se estaba riendo. – Sabes a lo que me refiero, no voy a montar un espectáculo, y mientras no me agredan no sacaré las uñas.

- Mmmm… Aún no es por mí. – Soltó un suspiro y yo sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo, Inuyasha era imposible, en ese momento, recordé algo importante.

- Oye… No sé muy bien como es este asunto. Pero tu ex no le dirá a Sesshomaru que te vio conmigo, ¿verdad?, no sea que haga alguna conexión y…

- Mmm no lo sé. – Me miró un tanto preocupado y yo igual me asusté. – Mañana que vaya a casa, veré si me dice algo.

- ¿Crees que te dirá algo, si se entera?

- Bueno, pues lo negaré todo, no puede hacer nada si digo no; además él se irá y ni siquiera le interesa lo que suceda en la agencia – Eso fue lo que dijo, pero aún así yo lo vi preocupado.

- ¿Y qué si alguien más se entera? – No pensé mucho al momento de hablar, era como si una duda de mi subconsciente se hubiera escapado. – Seamos realistas Inuyasha, cada vez que salimos a algún lugar público, corremos el riegos de que alguien nos vea, Miroku, Jakotsu, Eri, Midori, cualquier otro, ¿y qué haremos entonces?, no creo que negarlo sea muy factible.

- Lo sé, pero… No podemos quedarnos encerrados como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

- No, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Pero eres mi jefe. – Le recordé en un suave murmullo cuando el mesero pasó por nuestro lado, ya hasta ordenar la comida se nos había olvidado. – Tu mismo lo has dicho, esto no es nada ético y…

- ¿Quieres qué dejemos así? ¿Todo esto es por Kikyo?

- ¿Qué?, no, Inuyasha, esto es de nosotros. – Ni siquiera se me había pasado esa mujer por la cabeza. – En serio no quiero meterte en problemas y tampoco quiero arruinar mi pasantía.

- Miroku tiene sospechas y Midori creo que también. – No pude hablar, porque en ese instante el mesero se acercó y ambos pedimos nuestros platos e Inuyasha pidió algo para beber, yo agradecí que fuera cerveza, la comida alemana iba con cerveza, pero más importante los grados de alcohol me ayudarían con la bomba que acababa de soltarme.

- ¿Qué demonios dijiste? – pregunté una vez estuvimos solos.

- No saben nada, pero Miroku me ha dicho un par de veces que te miró de manera extraña.

- ¿Lo haces? – pregunté.

La mesa en que estábamos sentados era cuadrada y con cuatro puestos, Inuyasha estaba sentado a mi lado derecho, y cuando le hice la pregunta corrió su silla más cerca de la esquina.

- No es mi culpa que andes contoneándote por ahí en la oficina. – Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida ante su insolencia y él me dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla. – Es la verdad, vives provocándome. Y bueno Miroku es muy observador, pero eso no es un problema, soy hombre y miró a las mujeres bonitas, Miroku es más observador que yo en eso… - bromeó y yo le di un golpe en el antebrazo, no era momento de bromear.

- ¿Y Midori?

- Bueno, ella no me ha dicho nada, pero sé que sospecha algo. Ella siempre me ha vigilado, cuando hablo por el mensajero sé que trata de mirar lo que escribo, además esta que cada vez que entras en mi oficina está espiando.

- ¿Es broma verdad?, lo de el mensajero creo que es con todos, cuando se acerca a mi puesto trata de ver igual, pero no había notado lo otro.

- No nos preocupemos por eso. – Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla y yo sonreí mientras le daba un beso. – La otra semana voy a estar fuera de la oficina.

- ¿Qué? – Alejé mi rostro un poco del suyo. - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada en la oficina?

- Ayer me llamaron en la noche, voy a viajar a la capital, pero no tardaré más de dos días, ¿estarás bien, no?

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué haré sin mi jefe?

- Tienes el trabajo cubierto y lo sabes, todo estará bien.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha tuvo razón, tenía todo lo del trabajo cubierto, pero solo hasta ahí, nada me había preparado para el resto, porque definitivamente el "todo estará bien", bueno no se dio.

Era el primer día de ausencia de Inuyasha. Había asistido el lunes a la oficina en la mañana, para avisar de su viaje y dejar algunas cosas organizadas, no regresaría hasta el miércoles, y fue con eso que llegó el primer problema.

- Juro que nunca me había sentido más incomodo en toda mi vida. – Jakotsu soltó un suspiro mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa del restaurante italiano.

- No eres el único, puedo apostar que sentía su mirada en mi nuca cada vez que me levantaba de mi puesto. – dijo Eri mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla. - ¡No por ir al baño estoy perdiendo tiempo! ¡Tenemos necesidades!

- La verdad es que sí es muy incomodo, no pensé que con la ausencia de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru instalaría puesto de mando en la oficina de él.

Sí, Sesshomaru se había metido en la oficina de Inuyasha desde la mañana, al parecer había llegado antes que nadie porque a todos nos tocó la sorpresa de verlo en el escritorio de Inuyasha. Lo peor no era eso, lo más malo era que nadie podía hablar sin sentirse vigilado, había una tensión constante y el ambiente era simplemente abrumador.

- Extraño a Inuyasha, ¿no creen que regrese mañana? – Rogó Jakotsu mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. – Sesshomaru estará tan bello como quiera, pero no se lo aguanta nadie.

- Yo solo quiero que este día acabé. – dijo Eri y yo asentí, este día no podía ir tan malo.

Pero la verdad era que sí podía. Después de una extensa jornada, en la que nadie despegaba la mirada de sus computadoras, nadie soltaba un chiste, nadie murmuraba ni una silaba; me marché más que contenta de la oficina.

- Creo que mañana me enfermaré. – Jakotsu bromeó cuando salíamos de la agencia.

- No digas bobadas. – Se rió Eri y yo lo imité. - ¿Vas para algún lado Kagome?

- Eh… sí, voy al centro comercial de aquí cerca con una amiga, cambiaré de teléfono celular, aprovecharé que los precios no han subido por la temporada navideña que viene.

- Buena idea, yo haría lo mismo, pero no tengo ni un centavo.

Estábamos de pie fuera de la oficina y el claxon de un carro no hizo pegar un brinco a los tres.

- ¿Aprovechando para hablar? – Se burló Miroku, él era de los pocos que se había salvado de la presencia de Sesshomaru, pues su oficina estaba en el segundo piso. - ¿Necesitan un aventón? Voy hacia la interestatal.

- No, a nosotros no nos sirve, pero Kagome sí, llévala. – Jakotsu me cogió del brazo y casi me subió al auto de Miroku, nunca antes había visto su auto, sabía que era un BMW, y eso por el logo, si me preguntan diría que era un auto estilo James Bond.

- ¿Gracias? – pregunté/dije cuando me vi obligada a meterme al auto de Miroku.

- Es un placer. – Puso su auto en marcha y yo me coloqué el cinturón. Era un viaje corto, de menos de cinco minutos, había un centro comercial muy cerca de la agencia, pero el tráfico en la zona era nefasto. - ¿Y cómo estuvo el día? Debo decir que no escuché ni una mosca.

- Fue extenuante, no creo que sea culpa del señor Sesshomaru, pero vuelve el ambiente un poco tenso.

- Oh… Créeme es su culpa. – Soltó una risa y prosiguió. – Lo conozco desde hace años, y siempre que está en una habitación, como que el ambiente se pone un poco tenso, es bastante serio, pero inofensivo.

- ¿Seguro?, pensé que iba estallar sin poder hablar por casi diez horas.

- Mmmm y mañana es otro día. Esperemos que no se quiera quedar fijo en la agencia.

- No bromees con eso. - Miroku soltó una carcajada y yo igual me reí.

Hablar con él era muy sencillo, tenía un genial sentido del humor, aparte de que era un excelente conversador. Por lo que a pesar de que el tráfico nos tuvo quince minutos en lugar de los dos que duraba el viaje, nos reímos bastante a costa del hermano de Inuyasha.

- Ya llegamos, ¿te molesta si entró al parqueadero?, voy a aprovechar para comprar algo de comer en el piso de comidas.

- No, no hay problema.

Una vez entró en el parqueadero del centro comercial. Nos bajamos del auto y decidimos tomar las escaleras eléctricas, ya que había tantas personas en el ascensor.

- Allí esta mi amiga. ¡Sango! – la llamé y ella se dio media vuelta y al ubicarme sonrió y se acercó.

- Pensé que no llegarías nunca. – me dijo soltando un suspiro.

- Lo siento, había un poco de tráfico y casi que me subieron al auto de Miroku.

- Yo soy Miroku.

Recordé que él se encontraba a mi lado, y lo miré apenada al no haberlo presentado.

- Lo siento. Sango, él es Miroku un compañero de la agencia; Miroku, ella es Sango una amiga.

- Es un placer.

En ese momento vi otra faceta de Miroku, era un coqueto, había escuchado aquello muchas veces, pero jamás había visto nada. Ahora, cuando recibió la mano de mi amiga en un apretón y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo, comprendí que lo era, el brillo y la sonrisa traviesa lo delataban. Y para rematar, Sango se había sonrojado y sonreído como una tonta. ¡Increíble!

- Gracias por traerme, adiós. – Me despedí de Miroku, después de que este se hubiera despedido de mi amiga una vez más y antes de que se perdiera por las escaleras eléctricas hacia el tercer piso. - ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté a Sango cuando estuvimos solas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué?, le coqueteaste en menos de un minuto, no pensé que fueras así Sango. – Me reí, la verdad era que Sango era una coqueta disimulada.

- ¡No hice eso! – me contestó sonrojada.

- Claro que sí, ambos lo hicieron. – Continué riendo, mientras caminábamos hacía el punto de venta de teléfonos celulares.

- Bueno, ¿quién es él exactamente?

- Es uno de los jefes de la agencia, director de cuentas. – Expliqué y Sango soltó un sonidito de asentimiento. – Es el mejor amigo de uno de los dueños y bueno… No sé nada más.

- No suena nada mal, aparte esta guapo, ¿no?

- No contestaré eso… Mejor ayúdame a elegir un teléfono para que nos larguemos a casa.

- ¡¿Qué?!... No, yo quiero hacer unas compras también.

Nunca pensé que elegir un teléfono celular fuera tan complicado, al menos lo era para mí. Los celulares que había tenido los había comprado mi mamá, ella los había elegido, a mi no me interesaba cuantas aplicaciones tenía o no. Solo me fijaba en los detalles cuando se trataban de computadoras, lectores de libros, no los teléfonos, al fin y al cabo mientras pudiera llamar estaba bien.

- Vamos Kagome, compra uno de estos, podemos estar hablando todo el día.

- Querrás decir chateando todo el día.

- Es lo de ahora.

- ¿Acaso los vegetarianos no están en contra de estas cosas? – Ella entrecerró los ojos y me hizo una mueca.

- Muy graciosa, ¡pues no!... Bueno no sé. No importa, compra uno de esos.

- ¡Ok!... Deme este.

Al final me decidí por un equipo táctil, de color negro. Tenía más cosas de las que quizá usaría y valía una astronómica cantidad de dinero. Pero no estaba mal darse un gusto una que otra vez.

- Voy a realizar el registro y activar el equipo. Mientras pasamos los datos y se procesan puede tardar unos minutos, si quieren pueden dar una vuelta y volver en un momento.

Mientras hacíamos tiempo salimos a tomarnos un café y a aprovecha a que Sango hiciera algunas compras. Estábamos en eso, cuando el acontecimiento que cerraría el horrible día, hizo entrada triunfal.

- Ni con un mes de salario compraría este vestido. – susurró Sango mientras tomaba el vestido en sus manos y lo ponía delante de su cuerpo.

- Entonces, ¿qué haces con él en la mano? – pregunté mientras miraba las prendas. – Es más, ¿qué hacemos en esta tienda?, no vamos a comprar vestidos de fiesta, ni de coctel ni de nada.

- Está permitido ver, ¿no? – me dijo mientras tomaba otro vestido. – Además en mi agencia van hacer una pequeña celebración cuando lleguen las fiestas navideñas y debo lucir uno de estos.

- Para eso falta.

- Pero no está mal ver opciones.

- Sí, pues tendrías que haber ahorrado desde el mes pasado para comprar uno de estos. – dije al mirar el precio de uno de los vestidos. – Mejor vamos que ya debe estar listo lo del teléfono. – Colgué el vestido en su puesto y me di media vuelta para irme. – Además tengo ham… - Me tragué las palabras cuando me di de frente con la espalda de un persona. – Lo siento mucho.

Para mi gran sorpresa o desgracia, como lo quieras mirar, me topé con la estilizada figura de Kikyo.

- Dos veces en menos de una semana.

Y con esa frase se había ido por el trasto mi idea de que no me reconociera, o de que simplemente dijera un "no te preocupes" y siguiera cada uno con lo suyo.

- Casualidades de la vida. Sango… - Me giré a buscar a mi amiga, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

- Kagome, ¿verdad? – Lo que si sorprendía era que recordara mi nombre, la última vez que la había visto, sólo había mirado a Inuyasha.

- Sí, ¿y tú?... – Si recordaba su nombre, solo fingí no hacerlo, porque de verdad duele cuando alguien a quien consideras tu "rival" no lo recuerda. Y no era que yo me hubiera dado el puesto de rival, no señor, ella me lo había dado en ese instante.

Estaba de pie frente a mí, en sus tacones negros de doce centímetros, con un bolso del mismo color colgando de su brazo, y un vestido gris ceñido hasta un par de dedos más arriba de su cintura. Pero ese no era el lío, aunque debía admitir que daba ira que se viera tan bien, sin embargo aquí la cosa era su mirada, no veía nada de la chica babeante de la última vez, su ceja alzada y su mirada retadora lo decía todo.

- Kikyo.

- Oh sí. Bueno, fue un gusto, adiós. – Di media vuelta en los tacos de mis zapatos, lo de doce centímetros podía ir de parte y parte, y estaba lista para marcharme cuando ella habló.

- ¿Te dijo quién soy yo?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Te dijo que soy su ex?

- No veo en que te afecte eso, pero sí lo hizo. ¿Algo más?

¿Han visto esos especiales de Animal Planet sobre las cobras que comienzan arrastrándose lentamente por el suelo, pero cuando se irritan o se sienten amenazada, levantan sus cabezas del suelo, y se desplieguen unas especies de alerones a los lados de su cabeza?, pues esa es la manera más simple de explicar cómo se puso Kikyo, quién en menos de dos pasos se me acercó quedando a menos de treinta centímetros de mi rostro y escupió su veneno.

- No sé de qué colegio te habrá sacado Inuyasha, pero él y yo hemos estado juntos por años y hemos pasado por miles de cosas y va terminar volviendo a mí, así que no…

- No me interesa nada de lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes dos. – La paré antes de que pudiera hablar, ella me miró airada y yo juré que la cobra atacaría de nuevo, pero mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar y yo decidí cerrar el tema. – Si van a volver, pues vuelvan, no me importa, de nuevo es su problema no el mío.

- Solo te estaba advirtiendo, no falta mucho para que Inuyasha me llamé y las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Finalmente logré sacar el teléfono celular de mi desordenada bolsa y no pude evitar sonreír. Es más hasta me sentí como una arpía con las siguientes palabras que dije.

- Pues creo que se equivocó de numero, porque a quién está llamando es a mí. – Sonreí y le mostré la pantalla de mi celular. – Que estés muy bien… Kikyo.

- Oye, ¿dónde estabas? – Me atajó Sango casi en la entrada del almacén.

- ¿Yo?, me dejaste ahí.

- Lo siento, pero mira lo que encontré. – Sonrió emocionada mientras me enseñaba unos lentes de sol. - ¿No vas a contestar?

Si no hubiera sido por mi amiga ni cuenta me hubiera dado de que el teléfono había vuelto a timbrar.

- Sí claro.

- Yo voy a pagar esto. – dijo Sango dándome privacidad.

- Hola.

- _Hola preciosa, ¿por qué no contestabas?_

- Lo siento, andaba un poco distraída. – Miré hacía un lado y reconocí la figura de Kikyo saliendo por otra de las puertas del almacén. - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté, no vi necesidad de contarle el reciente encuentro.

- _Bien preciosa, pero un poco cansado, ahora tengo una comida y bueno… te imaginarás. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el día?, Miroku me contó de la presencia de Sesshomaru en la agencia, lo siento._

- Bueno todos estamos un poco tensos, pero hemos sobrevivido. – le dije y él soltó una risita. – Ahorita estoy en el centro comercial cerca de la agencia, voy a comprar un nuevo celular.

- _¿En serio?, ¿qué teléfono? _– le comenté que equipo iba a comprar y en ese momento Sango terminaba de pagar los lentes. – _Cuando tengas el número me lo pasas, ¿sí?_

- Claro, - le dije. – Te tengo que dejar, ya viene mi amiga y todavía debo ir por el teléfono.

- _Ahh yo igual debo alistarme para salir… de nuevo… _- Soltó un suspiró. – _Nos vemos el miércoles, cuídate, te mando un beso._

- También yo. Nos vemos.

- ¡Uy! ¿Con quién hablabas que estás tan sonriente?

- Nadie, vamos por el teléfono.

- Mmm… Por cierto Kouga me preguntó de nuevo por ti.

- ¿Qué preguntó?

- ¿Dónde trabajabas y eso?

- ¿Le dijiste?

- No, pero de seguro lo averigua, así que no te sorprendas si lo ves fuera de tu agencia con un ramo de rosas y toda la cosa.

- No exageres, estás loca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡No inventes!, yo quiero este teléfono, te lo robaré. – me dijo Jakotsu tomando el aparato en sus manos. – Me gastaré el sueldo de este mes en uno de estos, anota eso Eri.

- ¿Eso junto al resto de cosas? – Bromeó Eri y Jakotsu le sacó la lengua.

- Shhh… Ya se terminó la reunión. – Nos avisó Miroku bajando desde el tercer piso y casi corriendo hacia el primero, eso solo quería decir una cosa, Sesshomaru, por lo que rápidamente todos volvimos a nuestros puestos.

- Menos mal mañana es miércoles y vuelve el queridísimo Inuyasha.

Fue lo último que musitó Jakotsu, antes de que todos volviéramos los ojos al trabajo y nada más. Y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque había hablado con él la noche anterior, o más bien chateado por el nuevo teléfono, e igual esta misma mañana. Lo estaba extrañando demasiado y no era lindo extrañar a nadie. Sí… es lindo que te digan "te extraño", pero ser quien extrañaba no era tan bueno, estaba esa sensación de que algo faltaba, aparte de que tu cabeza no se concentra sino en esa persona. Extrañar es un asco.

"_**Jaja, ¿Jakotsu dijo eso?"**_

Mi teléfono trinó como un pajarito cuando el mensaje de Inuyasha llegó.

"_**Te llamó queridísimo, lo juro."**_

"_**Nunca pensé que me extrañarían tanto. ¿Tú me extrañaste?"**_

Me sonrojé un poco al leer su mensaje, pero igual no pude evitar sonreír. Aquí venía la parte bonita de extrañar.

"_**Sip. Creo que te extrañé un poco, haces falta en la oficina."**_

"_**Yo también te extrañé, no solo verte en la oficina, sino robarte besos en los puntos ciegos de las cámaras."**_

"_**Jaja, quedamos que nada de besos."**_

"_**Ok! Entonces nalguearte."**_

"_**Eres un atrevido."**_

"_**Pero eso te encanta, ¿no?"**_

Estaba atrapada. Inuyasha no podía estar más acertado, me fascinaba que Inuyasha fuera un atrevido. Sus palabras calientes, sus acciones simplemente me atraían cada vez más a él.

"_**Sabes que sí."**_

"_**Dímelo."**_

"_**Me encanta que seas un atrevido."**_

"_**¡Lo sabia!... Tu también me encantas, no solo porque seas una atrevida"**_

"_**No soy atrevida."**_

"_**NO? ¿Qué me dices de tu asalto en el auto?, no me puedo subir a mi auto sin imaginarte sobre mí."**_

"_**Jaja, ni siquiera sé porqué hice eso"**_

"_**Porque querías, a mi me encantó, me puedes asaltar en mi auto cuando quieras… En el auto, en el sofá, en la oficina, en donde quieras."**_

"_**¿Eso es una invitación?"**_

"_**Es una provocación. Pero si quieres que sea una invitación, lo es"**_

"_**No me tientes, podría aceptarla."**_

"_**Es lo que intento."**_

"_**Pues vas bien, un poco más y la chica cede."**_

"_**Kagome, no te estoy presionando, esto es broma…"**_

Pude haberme reído por lo que dijo y lo hice un poco, pero aunque sabía que era un broma, Inuyasha no me presionaba en ningún momento, aunque la tensión sexual entre nosotros crecía con el tiempo y nuestros encuentros cada vez aumentaban de intensidad, él nunca había intentado más de lo que yo le permitía. Y tenía que admitir que estaba a nada de ceder, tal y como le había dicho.

"_**Lo sé, no te preocupes. Pero todo lo que viene pasando entre nosotros… Simplemente creo que…**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Aún estoy asustada, me dan bastante nervios, pero a veces es bastante difícil controlarse cuando te tengo cerca. Me encantas…"**_

"_**Tú igual preciosa. Pero haremos las cosas a tú manera, no soy impaciente, además quiero que todo sea perfecto, si decides que quieres que yo sea tu primera vez, pues deseo que lo disfrutes, de eso se trata, ¿no?"**_

"_**Creo que puedes dejar de intentar."**_

"_**¿Intentar qué?"**_

"_**He decidido que quiero estar contigo…"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡QUE LE DEN A KIKYO!... Jajaja!... Yo sé que más de una la hubiera golpeado o algo, pero nuestro odio viene de hace rato! Así que, qué opinan de la respuesta de Kag?... Pero más importante!... ¿Qué piensan de la decisión de Kag?! Se nos calentó el asunto! Pero no diré que pasara… Tendrán que leerlo!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!... Dejen sus comentarios, mensajes y demás! Les mando un abrazo a todos! Besos y nos leemos el próximo finde! Que tengan un bonito inicio de semana! =D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Holas! Espero que todos estén muy bien!... Y sí, sé que hoy estamos a lunes y que la actualización era ayer y no hoy, y también sé que no publiqué el fin de semana pasado! Y lo siento muchooo!**_

_**La verdad es que no puedo decirles mayor cosa, ando con trabajo hasta las pestañas, y ayer iba a publicar y salió algo de improvisto que me sacó de mi casa. Pero aquí estoy! ¿eso es lo que cuenta no? Ayy yo sé que ustedes entienden! (Espero)**_

_**Buenooo no me alargaré demasiado y les dejaré el capitulo, espero les gusté…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 11: Después de la calma…**_

"_**¿Es en serio?"**_

Esa fue la misma pregunta que solté, ¿o había leído en voz alta el mensaje de Inuyasha?, no sabía, pero esa era la pregunta clave. ¿Acaso había dicho lo que creí que había dicho? Sí, el mensaje estaba ahí en el historial del _WhatsApp_, yo había dicho "Sí" a Inuyasha. Y no cualquier sí, como un "Sí quiero salir" o "Sí comida mexicana está bien." No… Había dicho… "Sí quiero estar contigo", y no estar contigo de… ¡Bueno ya entendieron!

"_**Kagome no juegues conmigo, es cruel."**_

"_**No es estoy jugando."**_

Bueno ahí tenía mi respuesta. ¿Quién demonios escribía por mi?, porque me sentía como un tercero viendo esta comunicación.

"_**Contesta."**_

Me escribió. El teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar y casi me mató por tomar el aparato de su base, de encima de mi mesita de noche, antes de que mi mamá lo escuchara.

- _Kagome…_

- Inuyasha… - la verdad era que no sabía que decir, escuchar su voz era más difícil, por el chat era mucho más sencillo hablar.

- _¿Qué fue eso?_

- No lo sé.

- _Te dije que no brome…_

- No es broma. – Le interrumpí. – Solo estoy nerviosa, no todos los días le digo a un hombre que me voy a acostar con él. Además es mi primera vez, puedo estar nerviosa, ¿no?

- _Lo siento. Pero es que, yo estaba aquí relajada escuchando música hablando contigo y me sueltas eso, así, de la nada; puedo estar anonadado, ¿no?_

- Lo siento. Creo que estamos dando muchas vueltas al tema, ¿no?

- _Me pusiste nervioso._

- Ahora no bromees tú.

- _Kagome…_ - Me riñó como si fuera una niña y yo dibujé una sonrisa.

- Quiero estar contigo Inuyasha. ¡Ya está!, ¡lo dije! – No podía creer cuan nerviosa estaba, no era una niña por todos los cielos.

- _Preciosa…_ - musitó al otro lado de la línea y yo sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba. – _Mañana estaré de vuelta en la oficina, ¿Qué tal se venimos a mi departamento?_

- ¿Qué?

- _Solo para hablar, ¿qué clase de animal crees que soy?, creo que debemos hablar de esto, ¿tú no?_

- Sí… lo siento. – Estaba siendo una tonta, cuantas veces me había disculpado durante esta conversación.

- _Creo que ambos debemos pensar un poco esta noche, mañana más tranquilos hablaremos, comeremos en mi casa sin gente en mesas a nuestro alrededor y decidiremos… Bueno hablaremos de esto, ¿te parece bien?_

- Sí, me parece.

- _Bien, entonces a dormir. Cuídate mucho, mañana nos vemos. _

- Ok, también cuídate. Buenas noches.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la base y solté un suspiro. Esto había sido un poco incomodo, bueno más que un poco, pero aún así no me sentía arrepentida de lo que había dicho, creo que nunca había estado más segura de algo.

"_**Me vas terminar enloqueciendo… Te mando un beso."**_

Fue el último mensaje que llegó de él y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

"_**Besos para ti."**_

-.-.-.-.-

Iba a morir de vergüenza, o al menos eso pensé durante todo el trayecto hacia la agencia, la mañana siguiente. No sabía que debía hacer, ¿hacerme la tonta? Bueno esa no debía ser para nada una buena idea, pero no sabía que más hacer, lo que si sabía era que no podría mirar a Inuyasha a la cara sin sonrojarme.

- ¡Buenos días!... – saludó Jakotsu más animado de lo normal.

- Hola… - contestamos Eri y yo a la vez mientras veíamos al sonriente Jakotsu sentarse en su puesto.

- ¿Por qué tan animado? – preguntó Eri.

- Pues es el mismo que tú tienes – dijo él apuntándola con una lapicera de color fucsia. – Mientras entraba vi el auto de Inuyasha llegar, eso significa, ¡adiós Sesshomaru! Y juro por todo lo bueno de la vida, que no puedo estar más feliz por ello, ¿verdad Kagome?

- ¿Eh?... – Tenía que admitir que el hilo de la conversación se me había escapado cuando escuché la palabra Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Eri preocupada. – Tienes la cara roja, ¿te sientes bien?, no tendrás fiebre, ¿cierto?

- ¡¿Fiebre?! – Me coloqué una mano en la frente comprobando mi temperatura. – Solo tengo calor, voy a echarme un poco de agua…

Torpemente me levanté de mi asiento y caminé entre los cubículos para llegar a los baños, afortunadamente cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, cuando escuché un…

- ¡Hola Inuyasha! – Y definitivamente había sido pronunciado por Jakotsu.

Esto no podía ser peor, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder estar en el mismo cuarto que él sin sonrojarme como una tonta.

- ¿Por qué tendría que abrir mi boca? – musité mientras me quitaba el blazer de color negro, de encima de mi blusa strapless de color blanco, el aire me estaba faltando.

Afortunadamente me había puesto falta o me habría tenido que desnudar del calor que tenía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, como podrán notar.

- Kagome…

Eri entró al baño de chicas, mientras yo cerraba la llave del agua y me acomodaba los cabellos.

- Eri… - sonreí mientras me colocaba el blazer y me acomodaba la falda entubada de color negro.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó y yo sonreí mirando su reflejo en el espejo. – Inuyasha me dijo que viniera a ver.

- Estoy bien, creo que es porque no alcancé a comer nada en la mañana, y se bajo un poco la presión.

- Voy a buscarte un café con una buena dosis de azúcar, ¿sí? – Yo asentí y ya salió dejándome acomodar frente al espejo.

Una vez salí del baño caminé con la espalda recta hacía mi puesto, sin siquiera dar un vistazo hacia el cubículo de él. Tomé asiento en mi escritorio donde me esperaba el café preparado por Eri, a la cual le sonreí en agradecimiento. Jakotsu igualmente preocupado verificó que estuviera bien.

Cuando pasaron cinco minutos y nada sucedió me relajé, terminé de tomarme el café y seguí trabajando como normalmente lo hacía, en ese instante el mensajero en mi pantalla comenzó a titilar en la barra de herramientas de mi computadora. Oh no…

"_Hola… ¿Estás bien?"_

No, ¡claro que no!

"_Sí, todo bien."_

"_Segura, ¿estás enferma o algo? Si es así puedes irte a casa a descansar."_

"_No te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias."_

La conversación se cerró por el resto de la mañana, la hora del almuerzo llegó y Eri, Jakotsu y yo decidimos comer dentro de la agencia debido a que parecía que iba a llover muy pronto.

- Miroku me contó que la pasaron muy mal chicos, ¿así de horrible fue? – preguntó Inuyasha desde una de las mesas, no habíamos sido los únicos que habíamos evitado el mal clima.

- ¿Mal?, creo que eso es poco… - Aseguró Jakotsu mientras daba un sorbo a su té helado. – Perdón Inuyasha, pero tu hermano es más frío que el mismísimo ártico.

- Pues él me dijo que se alegraba de ver que los empleados no perdieran el tiempo hablando, ni en tonterías. Así que por el momento no ruedan cabezas.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Ni siquiera podíamos ir al baño sin ganarnos una mirada glacial de su parte.

- Lo siento – dijo riendo Inuyasha. – Entonces les alegrará saber que mi hermano por el momento no se pasara más por la agencia, aunque seguirá en el país por más tiempo.

- Mientras esté lejos estaremos bien – dijo otro de los empleados.

El resto de la conversación en la sala fue entretenido, más sin embargo no me involucré demasiado y simplemente me dediqué a escuchar y a reírme ocasionalmente mientras tomaba mi almuerzo. Cuando la hora terminó todos fuimos saliendo del cuarto para volver a nuestros sitios de trabajo y cuando yo estaba por salir su voz me detuvo.

- Kagome…

- ¿Sí? – Eri siguió de largo con Jakotsu y yo me tuve que quedar esperando que él llegara a mi lado.

- Necesito tu ayuda con algo, nos vemos en la sala de reuniones de arriba en… diez minutos.

- Claro… - Asentí y fui hasta mi puesto, para tomar dejar algunas cosas acomodadas antes de reunirme con Inuyasha.

Diez minutos después me encontraba subiendo al tercer piso para encontrarme con Inuyasha. Subí a paso constante, ni lento ni despacio, aunque la verdad quería salir corriendo, pero en la dirección contraria. El saber que estaría a solas con él, me ponía demasiado nerviosa. Estaba por entrar al cuarto de juntas, cuando escuché su voz a mi espalda.

- Kagome estoy aquí…

Su voz venía del cuarto de reuniones más pequeño, aquel en que el que había tenido mi entrevista aquella vez.

- Solo estaremos tú y yo, así que no es necesario que usemos la sala grande… - me dijo cuando entré al cuatro, ni siquiera me había mirado, estaba sentado en la mesa redonda con el computador frente a él. – Adelante, siéntate…

Más calmada, porque al parecer él no hablaría del tema que tanto me preocupaba, me senté en la silla junto a él y abrí mi cuaderno de notas.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas?

- Bueno tengo un par de problemas con las campañas de los clientes que fui a revisar estos dos días… - Giró el computador un poco para que pudiera ver en lo que trabajaba. – Hay una que necesito me ayudes a sacar lo más pronto posible… E igual tengo otra para modificar, también la necesitamos pronto…

- No hay problema, entonces ¿qué quieres que haga para empezar?

- Kagome…

- ¿Sí? – pregunté con la libreta abierta, lista para tomar nota.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué? – Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba. – Claro que sí, ¿por qué?

- Hoy estás rara, no has hablado casi, ni siquiera me saludaste en la mañana…

- Claro que sí… - ¿Acaso no tenía otra frase?, me golpeé mentalmente. – Sí te saludé…

- Kagome, me has evitado toda la mañana…

- ¿Qué? – Bueno definitivamente debí haberme golpeado en la cabeza de niña, no hacía más que hablar como una tonta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás en la silla cruzándose a la vez de brazos. Sintiéndome un poco cohibida por su posición me acomodé en el asiento y tomé un poco de aire antes de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír como si nada sucediera.

- Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa, ni siquiera sé porque…

- ¿Es por lo qué hablamos anoche? - Esta vez y para parte de mi alivio, descruzó los brazos y se inclinó hacia mí, su pose de interrogador no ayudaba a mis nervios.

- Creo que sí, es que no sé cómo actuar, no sé qué decirte, ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin sonrojarme.

- Kagome, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, ¿está bien?, entiendo que a veces uno habla por impulso y…

- ¡No!... – Al darme cuenta que había hablado más fuerte de lo debido, miré asustada hacia la puerta que estaba abierta. Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo y se levantó de su asiento para caminar hasta la puerta y cerrarla, un suave clic me dijo que le había puesto seguro. – Lo siento.

- Ahora sí, dime…

- Mira…

Sin poder quedarme sentada, igual me levanté de mi puesto y caminé hasta el ventanal que daba vistas a la calle. A estas horas en una zona industrial como está no se veía muchas personas caminando afuera, no más que un par de transeúntes y mensajeros en los andenes, aparte el clima estaba del asco y había comenzado a llover.

- No me arrepiento de lo que dije, es solo que estoy nerviosa… - me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ventana, él permaneció sentado. – Entiende que no digo esto diario a todos los chicos con los que hablo… - Él elevó una ceja y yo me sonrojé. – Lo digo en serio, no es para…

- Kagome tranquilízate…

Finalmente se colocó de pie y lo vi acercarse a mí, hasta que nuestros cuerpos no quedaron más que separados por un par de centímetros.

- No te voy a presionar, no es mi intención… - sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, metiéndose debajo del blazer, justo donde el talle de la falda estaba ubicado. – Lo haremos sólo si quieres, no debes sentirte obligada a tener nada conmigo, ¿estamos?

- Estamos…

Sonreí y él me brindó la misma respuesta. Posteriormente sus manos se pasaron a la parte de atrás de mi cintura, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, yo coloqué mis manos en su pecho a la vez que unos grados de calor comenzaban a formarse en mi vientre.

- Inuyasha… - musité cuando me di cuenta de que planeaba besarme. – Estamos en la agencia.

- ¿Y?... La puerta está cerrada y nadie va a subir a molestar.

- Pero no es una buena idea.

- Lo sé… - Fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus labios sellaran los mismos.

Era imposible negarse con Inuyasha, era como si sus besos, derritieran mis neuronas. Mi cerebro simplemente no funcionaba, mis sentidos se concentraban solo en él, en su aroma, en el sabor de su boca, en la delicadeza de su tacto; no podía más que concentrarme en él y las sensaciones que me provocaba.

Sin poder resistirme le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras sentía como su cuerpo me arrastraba lejos de la ventana. El borde de la mesa se clavó en la base de mi trasero mientras las manos de Inuyasha se colaron bajo mi falda subiéndola hasta dejarla a la altura de mis muslos, donde enganchó sus manos elevándome hasta dejarme sentada en la mesa y con su cuerpo entre mis piernas.

- Deberías colocarte falda más seguido –dijo y yo sonreí cuando sentí sus manos subir más.

- La verdad ahora no me parece tan mala idea habérmela puesto.

Inuyasha pronunció algo después, a lo cual no le presté mucha atención. Sus besos y su cuerpo me tenían acorralada, literalmente hablando.

- Kagome…

Su cuerpo se apretó más contra el mío y sentí el bulto de su erección presionándose contra mi ropa interior, en el punto donde mi sexo se encontraba, húmedo y palpitante por él. Sus manos subieron por mis costados y encontraron el borde de mi blusa, la que oh-vaya-suerte era sin tirantes y se deslizó con facilidad, dejándome expuesta tan solo con un sostén blanco de encaje.

- ¿Encaje?... – Sonrió y una de sus manos se coló bajo la fina tela, agarrando uno de mis pechos. – Si no me equivoco, es el mismo material de tu ropa interior…

Afirmó y yo no vi razón es desmentirlo, tenía una tanga del mismo material y color bajo la falda, además él la había tocado, así que no tenía sentido decir no.

- No deberías estar en esta agencia, debería tenerte en mi casa, amarrada sobre mi cama y esperando por mi cada noche…

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto su boca cambió de la lugar con la mano que hurgaba entre mi sostén y yo solté un gemido de placer.

- Inuyasha… - solté un suspiró cuando su cuerpo comenzó a friccionarse contra el mío, en el mismo centro donde el calor comenzaba a expandirse al resto de mi cuerpo.

- Shhh… - susurró en mi oído y yo me mordí los labios.

Era demasiado desesperante, la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos me estaba torturando, quería sentirlo plenamente, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, todo mi cuerpo anhelaba al suyo, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Y ahí me di cuenta que mi decisión había sido bien tomada, quería estar con Inuyasha.

- Tengo que parar… - musitó en mi oído y yo asentí.

Lentamente la boca de Inuyasha se alejó de la mía y sentí que todo mi interior gritaba de frustración, sabía lo que quería, pero estábamos en la agencia, no podíamos… ¡Por todos los cielos!, estábamos en la agencia… ¿y apenas lo notaba?

- Alguien nos pudo haber visto – dije mientras me colocaba la blusa en su sitio y me volvía a poner el blazer, ni siquiera había notado cuando me lo había quitado.

- Cálmate… - sonrió, aún estaba entre mis piernas, por lo que falda aún estaba hasta arriba de mis muslos, más sin embargo el contacto ahora no era tanto, cosa me ayudaba un poco, más bien nada. – La puerta está asegurada y nadie iba a subir acá.

- Podrían haberlo hecho, una emergencia, una llamada urgente, un…

- Kagome… - me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y depositó un beso en mis labios que me relajó instantáneamente. – Está bien…

Finalmente me ayudó a bajar de la mesa y me acomodé la falda, quedando tan decente como había entrado, bueno a excepción de la respiración acelerada y los labios rojos, como los debía de tener. Pero afortunadamente pasamos las siguientes horas trabajando como se debía, por lo que los estragos en mi cuerpo cedieron y todo se volvió a la normalidad, a excepción de mi cabeza que en cada oportunidad que tenía recordaba lo sucedido.

- Bien, creo que tenemos un plan. – Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho mientras guardaba el trabajo hecho. – Mañana cada uno hará lo que quedó pendiente de cada proyecto y creo que tendremos todo listo para el lunes de la semana que viene, ¿no crees?

- Sí, hicimos bastante, a pesar de la pequeña distracción de… - Me sonrojé hasta las uñas, o si fuera posible lo haría, pero era seguro que estaba más roja que un tomate, ¿cómo era que mi lengua era tan floja?, había pensado en el pequeño encuentro más no quería mencionarlo.

- Dilo… - musitó acercándose a un costado de mi cuerpo. – Hace un momento estábamos besándonos y tocándonos sobre esta misma mesa – dijo palpando la llana superficie de madera.

- Y no podemos hacer eso, se supone que debemos guardar distancias dentro de la agencia… - le recordé, aunque me sonrojé inevitablemente.

- Lo sé… - suspiró y se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. – Creo que mejor bajamos, ya es la hora de salida…

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca y efectivamente ya era hora de que saliéramos. Ambos nos levantamos y salimos de la oficina hablando sobre ningún tema en particular. Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta, la mayoría de las personas ya se habían marchado y algunas otras estaban por hacerlo.

- Kagome… - Jakotsu me llamó desde su puesto, se encontraba apagando su computadora.

- Disculpa… - le dije a Inuyasha y este asintió mientras contestaba su teléfono que había comenzado a timbrar.

- Hay una chica esperándote abajo… - me informó Eri quien esperaba a Jakotsu. – Vino hace unos minutos, ¿cómo es su nombre? – preguntó al chico.

- Creo que es Sango…

- Es una amiga, que raro que haya venido hasta acá – Me dije más a mi misma que para ellos. – Gracias chicos.

Rápidamente apagué mi computadora y corrí por mi bolso a los casilleros. Una vez estuve en la primera planta vi la figura de espaldas de mi amiga, y para mi gran sorpresa se encontraba demasiado sonriente hablando con Miroku.

- ¿Sango?... - No la llamé hasta que estuve justo tras ella.

Más que sorprendida mi amiga se giró en redondo sonriendo y sonrojada. Así que no había venido exactamente por mí.

- Hola Miroku. – Saludé al amigo de Inuyasha quien sonrió tan tranquilo como siempre. – Gracias por acompañar a Sango mientras llegaba.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema, ¿Inuyasha está arriba?

- Así es… - le contesté con una sonrisa y finalmente un tanto incomodo lo vi subir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, queridísima amiga? – le pregunté sin dejar de un lado un tono un tanto sarcástico.

- Eh… pues pasé por aquí y me dije, ¿por qué no voy por Kagome?

- Sí… ¿y desde cuándo tan buena amiga?

- ¡Oye!... – enganchando su brazo con el mío, comenzamos a salir de la agencia. – Bueno ya estoy aquí, porque no vamos a comer algo por fuera.

- Tú invitas…

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué no tienes más que decir? Además no te quejes, solo viniste a ver a Miroku y no digas que no…

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Kagome!... - Esta vez la que se sonrojó fue otra.

Sango y yo apenas terminábamos de bajar las escaleras cuando la voz de Inuyasha pronunció mi nombre desde la puerta de la agencia.

- Inuyasha…

- Me permites un momento, por favor. – Bajó las escaleras y me cogió del brazo sacándome hacia un costado de la agencia.

Miré a Sango a mi espalda y le hice señas de que me esperara. Para mi fortuna, Miroku salió segundos después y ninguno de los dos prestó atención a las acciones de Inuyasha. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, estaba enfadado eso no era ningún secreto, pero ¿por qué me había tomado con semejante familiaridad frente a las puertas de la agencia?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunté mientras me soltaba de su agarre. A estas horas las calles estaban atestadas de autos, por lo que nos hicimos a un costado de la agencia, junto a otro edificio de oficinas, eso era lo más privado que podríamos hablar.

- Hablé con Kikyo.

Alcé una ceja ante su declaración, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer con esa información?, no era que importara mucho que hubiera estado conversando con su ex novia, ¿por qué habría de… ¡Demonios!

Debió de haber visto la expresión en mi rostro, porque se cruzó de brazos y esta vez fue él quien elevó una de sus cejas. Me sentí como una niña atrapada robando dulces.

- ¿Y?... – Nunca y óigase bien, nunca debes lanzar la acusación antes que la otra persona, siempre cabe la probabilidad que estén pensando cosas diferentes y termines revelando cosas que no querías. - ¿Qué con eso? – me mantuve.

- Me comentó algo sobre un desagradable encuentro en un centro comercial de acá cerca.

- Creo que mejor dejamos los acertijos, ¿qué pasa con eso?, sí me encontré con ella por accidente en una tienda en el centro comercial…

- ¿Discutieron?

- Bueno, no llamaría a eso una discusión, pero si intercambiamos un par de palabras.

- Me dijo que la insultaste… Entonces supongo que sí hubo una discusión.

- Mira la situación se puso un tanto desagradable, pero no iba a montar una escena así que solo le dije que me dejara en paz. Eso fue todo.

- Eso no fue lo que ella dijo…

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

- Bien, no puedo hacer nada frente a eso… - solté un suspiró y lo rodeé para marcharme, pero él me detuvo antes.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hablamos cuando estabas en el centro comercial y más tarde esa noche, pudiste haberlo mencionado.

- Estabas trabajando, tenías cosas que hacer y no quería estresarte. La verdad es que tu ex me parece de esas locas esquizofrénicas. – Le dije y él sonrió ante la comparación. – Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Sé que debí decírtelo.

- Lo siento, ella puede ser un poco… - lo pensó un segundo y luego dijo – Creo que lo de loca le queda bien. Cada vez que hablo con ella me irritó, lo siento.

- Tranquilo… - sonreí.

- ¡Kagome!... – me llamó Sango y yo le hice señas de que ya iba.

- Tengo que irme. Mira siento mucho no haberte dicho, pensé que causaba problemas haciéndolo y… Entiendo que ustedes dos tienen su historia y entiendo que no superas a alguien de un día para otro y…

- Le dije que se alejara de ti… y de mí… - lo miré un tanto sorprendida. – Ya se lo he dicho antes y no creo que tenga efecto esta vez, pero no quiero que arruine lo que tenemos. Prométeme que si vuelves a verte a ella me dices…

- Lo prometo… - sonreí y miré hacia Sango que me hacía señas para apresurarme.

- Quiero besarte…

- No puedes… aunque me encantaría… Adiós… - le guiñé un ojo antes de irme con mi amiga.

- ¿Ese era tu jefe? – me preguntó Sango cuando íbamos cuadras lejos de la agencia.

- Sí. ¿Valió la pena hablar con Miroku? – decidí alejar el tema de Inuyasha

- Claro, intercambiamos números mientras tú hablabas con tu jefe. La verdad es que es lindo, pero no digas nada, el tipo es de aquellos coquetos que no les puedes dar alas.

- Mmmm… pero te sonrojas cuando hablas con él, así que creo que sabe que te gusta.

- Bueno no soy la única.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué hay entre tu jefe y tú?

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡MOMENTO INCOMODO A LA VISTA! Creo que atraparon a alguien!... A alguna de ustedes las ha atrapado su mejor amiga, amigo, o demás?! Jajaja! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás! El próximo capítulo, no me quiero adelantar, pero estará… Bueno no me adelantaré!...**_

_**Les mando un abrazo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, siento la tardanza! Trataré de que no suceda! Besos! Nos leemos…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana! Y hoy es Domingo! (Nótese que no retrasé con la publicación) y eso significa solo una cosa y es nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Antes que nada un agradecimiento para todas las personas que leen y me dejan sus comentarios sobre el fic, ver sus mensajes me anima a continuar la historia… Así que ya saben! GRACIAS!**_

_**Bueno y sin alargarme más, les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 12: Buenas personas.**_

- ¡¿Qué?!

Justo cuando necesitabas que el suelo se abriera o que los extraterrestres te abdujeran, o cualquier otra catástrofe similar, el mundo estaba muy calmado, es más estaba segura que ni una mosca zumbada en ningún rincón del mundo. Bien, eso era un poco exagerado, pero en serio hasta que mi celular sonara serviría, pero no, nada de eso pasó, por lo que Sango continuó mirándome esperando una respuesta más ingeniosa a su pregunta.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

- Escuchaste bien Kagome, ¿tienes algo con tu jefe?

- ¡¿Estás loca?!...

- En este instante eres tú la que actúa como una. Deja de contestarme con preguntas y solo di, sí o no… - Sango reanudó el caminar y yo ni había notado que no caminábamos más.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

- Entonces es verdad…

- Yo no he dicho eso, te pregunté la razón de tu pregunta…

- Pero yo pregunté primero, así que debes contestarme antes, no hacerme más preguntas.

- Sango… - dije irritada y ella soltó una risita.

- ¡Ok!, es solo que la manera en que salió como un toro de la agencia y te agarró el brazo y te llevo a un costado, además no parecía que hablaran de algo de la agencia…

- Pensé que estabas muy embobada con Miroku como para notar algo como eso…

- Mmm no fui la única que lo notó… Miroku dijo algo, nada demasiado comprometedor, pero hizo una pequeña insinuación.

- ¿Y qué dijiste?

- Nada, me reí y dije que tenías novio…

- ¿Qué? – Las amigas podían ser geniales para unas cosas, pero para otras.

- Se mostró algo sorprendido y luego nos olvidamos de ustedes dos, deberías darme las gracias – Yo sacudí mi cabeza sin poder creerlo, ahora sí podían llegar los extraterrestres y raptarme. – Y tú aún no me contestas mi pregunta, ¿tienes algo con tu jefe?, que por cierto está bien guapo, más bien lo que le sigue…

- No puedo creerlo… - suspiré y no tuve más remedio que soltar la sopa.

A pesar del tono bromista de Sango la vi más que sorprendida ante mi confesión. Me hizo bastante preguntas, desde el cómo, pasando por el cuándo, el qué y el dónde. La conversación nos siguió hasta la zona de comidas del centro comercial, donde cada una se comió un sándwich, bueno ella comió, a mi la comida no me pasaba, por lo que solo me tomé mi frappe de limón.

- No lo puedo creer - Fue lo que soltó Sango al final de la complicada conversación. – Es que… bueno, el tipo está… bueno tú sabes… Lo que quiero decir es que, no puedo…

- Tranquila Sango. – Me reí ante su exagerada reacción. – Sé que es complicado, pero simplemente sucedió, él y yo… bueno ya te conté la historia…

- Debo admitir que yo igual hubiera caído redonda…

- ¿Caído?

- Bueno, el tipo te tiene encantada y por lo que me cuentas no es solo porque tenga un buen aspecto…

- Sí, pero no he caído en nada… - Me apresuré a decirle. – Claro que me gusta, me parece atractivo, es divertido y me la paso bien con él, pero no voy a saltar a decir que estoy enamorada de él, así que no insinúes eso…

- Lo siento, pero sabes que puede pasar, cuando comienzas una relación con alguien, siempre está el riesgo de que uno de los dos se enamoré.

Estaba consciente de lo que Sango decía, cuando te involucrabas con alguien y más en el plano en que Inuyasha y yo comenzábamos a involucrarnos, siempre podían aflorar todo tipo de sentimientos. Por lo que trataba de mantenerme clara, no quería involucrarme con Inuyasha hasta ese punto, quería pasarla bien y eso era lo que tenía en mi cabeza, nada más. Pero bueno del dicho al hecho… Ya saben lo que dicen…

- Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, lo voy a manejar…

- Bueno, si hay alguien que puede manejar ese tipo de cosas eres tú, nunca te he visto babeando por ningún hombre.

Aunque siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¿Quieres salir hoy conmigo?, tenemos una charla pendiente, ¿recuerdas?"_

El mensaje saltó en la pantalla de la laptop de la oficina y yo miré por el borde de mi cubículo hacia la oficina de Inuyasha.

"_Ok, pero, ¿podemos vernos más tarde?, había quedado con unos compañeros de estudio, saldremos a tomar algo, pero puedo escaparme pronto."_

"_Dime dónde vas a estar y pasaré a recogerte."_

"_No es necesario, dime un sitio y llegaré allí."_

"_¿Tienes algún problema con que me vean?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

Por supuesto que no, la mayoría de mis amigas se morirían de la envidia si veían llegar a Inuyasha. Pero no quería agitar demasiado las aguas con todo esto.

"_Claro que no Inuyasha, pero no quiero llamar la atención y tú llamas la atención."_

"_¿Yo llamó la atención?, no soy yo la persona que contonea las caderas a cada paso, ¿sabías que más de uno te mira el trasero mientras caminas?"_

"_No bromees."_

"_No lo hago, a más de uno le gustaría invitarte a salir."_

"_Si tu lo dices."_

Sacudí la cabeza ante su comentario, todos eran muy amables conmigo, pero no porque me quisieran invitar a salir, ni porque me contoneara por ahí, ¡cosa que no hacía!

Los viernes en la agencia solían ser bastante relajados y este no era la excepción. Todos en la agencia trabajaban entre risas, comentarios graciosos y a lo mejor todo se debía a que era la entrada al fin de semana. Incluso Inuyasha se relajaba más de lo normal, participaba en las bromas y hasta salía con algunas propias. En fin, los viernes eran los mejores días en la compañía y se iban volando, por eso para cuando me di cuenta era la hora de salida.

- Que estés bien, cariño. – Jakotsu me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras salía volando de la agencia, Eri se había ido más temprano.

- Igual tú, nos vemos el lunes. – Sonreí mientras lo veía salir del cuarto.

Terminé de guardar las cosas en mi bolso, me acomodé los cabellos y me di un pequeño retoque de maquillaje. Sango me había escrito hacia unos minutos avisándome que pasaría por mí, por lo que no tenía afán alguno.

- ¿Aún por acá?

Pegué un brincó cuando escuché la voz a mis espaldas, en el cuarto solo quedaba yo y era obvio que él sabía que me asustaría haciendo eso.

_- _Muy gracioso. – Guardé el estuche con el maquillaje en mi bolsa y saqué el pesado gabán negro con el que había llegado en mañana, estábamos en invierno y se necesitaba buenas prendas para el frío.

- Lo siento, estabas muy concentrada, pero esperé a que no estuvieras maquillándote.

Sonrió y se acercó a su casillero, de donde sacó su bolso, antes de colgárselo sacó sus llaves y una botella de perfume de color negro, roció dos veces el contenido sobre su cuerpo y un varonil aroma a bosque y madera inundó el lugar.

- Listos – me guiñó un ojo y luego lo vi inclinarse hacia mí para darme un beso en los labios que me tomó por sorpresa. – Nos vemos ahora.

- ¡Inuyasha apresúrate! – la voz de Miroku resonó desde el primer piso y este se apresuró a salir.

Un segundo después mi celular comenzó a vibrar, un mensaje de Sango por el _WhatsApp_ me avisó que ya estaba abajo. Rápidamente me espabilé y bajé corriendo, me despedí de las últimas personas que permanecían en la planta baja y salí disparada como un rayo.

- ¡Hola!... ¿Kouga? – saludé sorprendida a mi amigo que sonrió al verme.

Kouga había sido uno de mis compañeros de estudios, la verdad era bastante guapo, ojos azules, piel bronceada, la altura perfecta, físico de impacto, tenía todo lo que una chica quería y un extra, era un excelente caballero, más sin embargo y a pesar de lo mucho que le insistía nunca le había dado un sí.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me dio un beso en la mejilla, demorándose más de lo debido. – Tiempo sin verte, te ves muy bien.

- Gracias, me…

- ¡Sango!...

Sorprendida me giré para ver como mi amiga era saludada por Miroku, quien había sacado la cabeza del Audi de Inuyasha. Miré a la aludida quién sonreía mientras agitaba su mano con entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté bajándole la mano.

- Saludo a Miroku – me dijo como si fuera obvio. - ¡Adiós! – Inuyasha hizo sonar el claxon en reconocimiento a la vez que Miroku gritó algo que no entendimos y tomó rumbo calle arriba, el tráfico en ese sentido era menos que de bajada.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – comenzamos a caminar calle abajo, yo iba en la mitad de ambos.

- Siento que me pierdo de algo – dijo Kouga.

- No te preocupes, cosas de mujeres.

Sango sonrió y el tema quedó cerrado, o al menos mientras la presencia de Kouga estuviera, no se iba a salvar de mis preguntas.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegamos a la zona rosa de la ciudad, fuimos a una discoteca recientemente abierta, pero que uno de los compañeros había asegurado era genial. Kouga, Sango y yo entramos al sitio y rápidamente hallamos el lugar donde estaban los demás, todos estaban ya con una cerveza en sus manos.

No tendía salir demasiado con mis compañeros de estudio, no porque no me llevara con ellos, sino porque simplemente no me apetecía demasiado. Sin embargo Sango siempre me había arrastrado con ella, por lo que esta vez no fue diferente.

- Ahora sí, dime…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Pasa algo con Miroku?

- ¿Cómo qué? – me preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su Mojito cubano.

- No juegues, sabes a que me refiero.

- No pasa nada… por ahora… - Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro y yo no pude evitar imitarla mientras tomaba de mi coctel, un simple Margarita. – Solo hemos hablado, un par de conversaciones por chat, pero ya me ofreció salir, solo que aún no organizamos nada.

- No puedo creer que te estés enredando con el mejor amigo de mi jefe… esto es raro…

- Mira quién habla… - me acusó.

- Kagome…

Kouga se sentó a mi lado y yo le dediqué una sonrisa. Sango me pateó por "accidente" mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a bailar con otras chicas.

- ¿Todo bien? – me preguntó.

- Claro… ¿y tú? – di un sorbo a mi bebida y esperé su respuesta.

- Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo, había tratado de hablar contigo, pero…

- ¡Oh claro que no! – Solté una risita y lo golpeé suavemente en el hombro. – Solo hay demasiadas cosas por hacer, estudiar no quitaba tanto tiempo.

- Lo sé, ¿cómo te está yendo?

- Muy bien, la agencia es… - Mi teléfono vibró y un silbido lo siguió, era el tono de los mensajes del _WhatsApp_. – Perdón.

_**¿Si nos vemos hoy?**_

Miré la hora y eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Bueno, al parecer la noche se me había ido volando.

_**Claro que sí. Déjame me despido.**_

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

_**Es una discoteca nueva, queda cerca del restaurante mexicano al que fuimos el día de la despedida de Houjo. **_

Recordé la ubicación y se la dije, porque la verdad no tenía ni idea del nombre del sitio.

_**Estoy cerca, estoy con Miroku y unos amigos, me despido y paso por ti. ¿Ok?**_

_**Ok!**_

- ¿El novio? – La pregunta de Kouga me sorprendió y apenas me di cuenta de había estado mirando.

- ¿Qué?

- No leí, no te preocupes, es solo que te sonrojaste al ver el teléfono y bueno…

**- **No es… mi novio. – Contesté. – Es un amigo… - Guardé mi teléfono y miré a mi espalda por Sango, a la cual le hice una señal de despedida. – Me tengo que ir… - Sonreí de vuelta a Kouga.

- Ok, ¿nos vemos luego?

- Claro… ¿tienes ya mi nuevo número verdad? – Él asintió y sonrió antes de inclinarse y darme un beso en la mejilla. - Chicos me tengo que ir… - me despedí del resto que entre "Oh…" y "Ah…" me dejaron ir.

Me abrí paso entre las personas en la discoteca, la cual estaba comenzando a llenarse aún más. Cuando llegué a la salida una fría y bienvenida brisa me recorrió. Miré de arriba en la calle y pensé en moverme un par de locales mientras esperaba por Inuyasha, iba escribirle para avisarle cuando una mano me alcanzó.

- Kagome…

- Kouga… - sonreí mientras me giraba. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Creo que podríamos dejarnos de juegos, ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Salimos mañana?

- Ah… Kouga… - Incomoda miré sobre mi hombro, esperando no ver el auto de Inuyasha. – No creo que pueda, yo no…

- ¿Cuál es la excusa está vez? – Lo miré sorprendida y él continuó. – ¿No crees que merezco una oportunidad? - el agarré en mi brazo se apretó y yo lo miré consternada.

- Suéltame… - le dije soltando mi brazo de mi agarre. – La tuviste, ¿recuerdas?... No funcionó y ahora no…

- ¡Eso no fue una oportunidad!

Había sido exactamente por eso que la oportunidad se había arruinado. Kouga tendía a ser un muchacho muy dulce y no había mentido cuando dije que lo apreciaba como amigo, pero cuando se trataba de pareja era un hombre demasiado posesivo para mi gusto, por lo que había tenido una cita con él y había dejado de intentarlo, si había algo que no soportaba era ser asfixiada y eso era lo que Kouga había intentado hacer y lo que al parecer estaba haciendo en ese instante.

- No quiero hablar de esto, es obvio que tienes más de un trago en la cabeza – comencé a caminar calle arriba con él siguiéndome los talones.

- ¡Espera!... – Una vez más me tomó del brazo y yo volteé más que enfadada. – Este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro, dime de una vez que es lo que…

- ¿Qué pasa?

Aliviada miré tras mío para encontrarme con la alta figura de Inuyasha. Kouga lo miró con el ceño fruncido y yo aproveché el instante para soltarme.

- ¿Kagome?

- Está todo bien, vamos… - le aseguré mientras agarraba su mano.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Kouga sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Inuyasha, un gusto. – Se presentó él mismo. - ¿Y tú?

- Le hablaba a ella, Kagome…

- Puedo contestar por mí mismo, no soy un idiota…

- ¿Por qué no te pierdes?

Asustada vi como Kouga empujaba a Inuyasha, de inmediato este me puso tras su espalda y no se movió ni un milímetro cuando las manos de Kouga impactaron en su pecho.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso…

Fue lo único que pronunció Inuyasha antes de tomar a Kouga de la camisa y arrojarlo al suelo. No supe si era por era la fuerza de él o que Kouga estuviera medio ebrio, pero este cayó como un saco de patatas y las personas que caminaban cerca se acercaron dispuestos a una pelea.

- Inuyasha… - le tomé el brazo y él me miró finalmente.

- Mejor nos vamos… - soltó una bocanada de aire y lanzó una última mirada a Kouga quien estaba listo para levantarse. – No voy a pelear contigo, pero la próxima vez que te abalances sobre Kagome no te va ir tan bien…

Aliviada me subí al auto de Inuyasha que estaba a menos de una cuadra de distancia. Antes de subirme al auto di un último vistazo a Kouga quien había acabado de levantarse del suelo, limpiándose los pantalones. La mirada de ira en su rostro, me hizo implorar porque no se hiciera un problema más grande de esto, en ese momento no sabía lo que se desataría.

- Lamento eso.

- Ese es el idiota que fue por ti a la agencia, ¿verdad? – me preguntó mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

- Sí, las cosas son complicadas con Kouga. – Traté de excusarme.

- Es un niño idiota. ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí, no fue a mí a quien empujaron.

- No fue nada, el idiota está ebrio y fue solo por eso que no lo golpee como se merecía, por poco y te golpea.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Ya olvidémonos de eso, ¿ya comiste?, Miroku me metió a un bar y no he comido más que maní y pistachos.

- No, aún no he comido. – Sonreí más calmada y él se inclinó a darme un beso mientras esperábamos en un semáforo en rojo. – Mmm… extrañaba eso – musité cuando se alejó de mi.

- También yo… - me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y yo sonreí sonrojada. - ¿Quieres ir a un restaurante o pedimos un domicilio desde mi casa?

- Mmmm la verdad no quiero salir más… - suspiré y me recosté en el cómodo asiento del Audi.

- Ok, la verdad es que yo tampoco, Miroku me tuvo metido en ese lugar hasta que pude escaparme.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunté girándome para verlo mejor.

Inuyasha era un hombre muy guapo, eso no había manera de discutirlo. Estaba segura de que había sido todo un éxito durante sus años de universidad y durante la secundaria, lo más probable es que las chicas corrieran tras él, es más estaba segura de que aún lo hacían.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – Pregunté cuando volví a la realidad.

- Con unos amigos, Miroku es bastante animado y le gusta salir mucho, a mi la verdad ya me pasó esa época. – Sin poder creer sus palabras solté una carcajada.

- ¿Es en serio? Ni que fueras un anciano agotado de la vida…

- No… no lo soy… - me miró sonriendo, mientras entrabamos al parqueadero de la torre de apartamentos donde quedaba el suyo. – Digamos ya tuve una cuota más que elevada de excesos.

- ¿Ah sí? – Lo miré con una de mis cejas elevadas, lo que acababa de decir era interesante de escuchar.

- Mmmm… hay mucho que no sabemos el uno del otro, soy una oveja negra…

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron entre seguida de él, quien de inmediato me acorraló contra una de las esquinas.

- ¿Oveja negra?

- Como no tienes ni idea. No soy una buena persona Kagome, por eso siempre te dije que lo mejor es que te apartaras de mí.

- Una mala persona, no me advertiría que lo es… - Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello e Inuyasha me agarró de la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo, sus labios rozaron los míos, pero no dejó de hablar.

- Mmmm… buen punto, digamos que a veces me siento generoso. – Sonreí ante sus palabras y me aparté un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, parecía que estaba hablando en serio, él en verdad se creía una mala persona.

- ¿Puedo conocer a ese chico malo?

- Mmmm… primero necesitaremos comer y un par de copas, antes de adentrarnos a semejante terreno.

- No me asustes… - Una pequeña campanilla sonó, avisándonos que habíamos llegado al piso de Inuyasha.

Una vez dentro pedimos comida tailandesa y nos sentamos en la sala a comerla mientras compartíamos anécdotas.

- Sí… la verdad es que estaba un poco bebido…

- ¿Un poco? Estuviste tres días en cuidados intensivos por conducir ebrio… - le dije como si no pudiera creerlo. – ¿En serio en qué estabas pensando?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y tomó un poco de su soda. Había acabado de contarme como hace cinco años se había quedado dormido al volante y se había estrellado contra un árbol, después de manejar una impresionante cantidad de metros.

- Sí, la verdad es que fue una tontería… - me miró como tanteando si debía continuar o no, finalmente habló. – Lo peor es que ni siquiera era mi auto, mi madre no me mató porque el seguro cubrió gran parte. Era el auto de mi ex, - me dijo y yo asentí. – ya iba sólo en el auto, había dejado a dos amigos y por último a Kikyo, pero… Ok te lo voy a contar, en el auto aparte de ella y yo, estaba una chica y otro tipo, la chica se me insinuó durante toda la fiesta y antes de irnos me invitó a su casa y después que dejé a mi ex tomé camino hacia la casa de esta otra chica y bueno... ya sabes el resto.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te accidentaste por infiel? – le pregunté sin poder creer la información que me había revelado.

- Sí, suena horrible, lo sé. – Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y yo lo miré sorprendida. – La chica fue a visitarme al hospital y me dijo que lamentaba mucho todo y eso, y nada sucedió después. – Te lo dije, chico malo…

- Sí ya veo que sí, aunque con lo de cinco novias lo tuve claro…

- ¿Y entonces por qué estás conmigo? – se inclinó y me preguntó con ese brillo seductor en sus ojos.

- Buena pregunta… Y aún no lo logró descifrar del todo, sólo sé que me gustas.

- Tú también... – sonrió y me dio un beso antes de continuar hablando. – La verdad es que fui una total cucaracha durante gran parte de mi adolescencia.

- ¿Por qué?

Por un instante él me miró sorprendido, ¿le había sorprendido la osadía de mi pregunta? ¿O había algo más?

- ¿Sabías que eras muy perspicaz? – me dijo y yo sonreí aún esperando que dijera algo más. – Mi padre lo mataron cuando tenía catorce años, un atraco y mi padre era muy terco y no quiso entregar el dinero…

- ¿Estabas ahí?

- Sí, iba con él en el auto… - Sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante el recuerdo. – La verdad es que no suelo hablar mucho de esto, y en esa época no supe cómo lidiar con todo el problema, así que me volví bastante rebelde, sé que hice llorar a mi mamá como un demonio. Tuve problemas con el alcohol, usé drogas… - Dejó la frase colgando por un instante y yo no me atreví a hablar. – Fueron años en que estuve así, no dormía, no comía, nada me importaba, no sé como terminé la universidad… - Sacudió su cabeza como si aún no pudiera creerlo. – Descubrí el sexo y estuve con muchas mujeres, jugué con demasiadas y sé que lastimé a muchas, incluida mi ex…

- ¿Cómo es que… - No sabía muy bien cómo preguntar. - ¿Sales de todo eso?

- El mayor problema fue el alcohol, el dolor de la muerte de mi papá fue terrible, finalmente me llevaron con un psiquiatra, con quien tuve la confianza de hablar y poco a poco dejé de escudarme en el alcohol. Aún tomo, pero sé controlarlo, puedo estar achispado, pero no ebrio o no como antes… - Me explicó. – Las drogas, bueno simplemente no necesité de ellas y dejé de usarlas, fumaba marihuana y probé otras cosas, eso sí nada que se inyectara, siempre investigaba antes de hacer algo…

- Wow… - Fue lo único que pude decir, todo esto era impactante.

- No soy una buena persona Kagome…

Finalmente su cuerpo se pegó al mío y me abrazó, yo simplemente me acurruqué entre sus brazos.

- Y menos para ti. Tú eres buena, eres linda y tierna conmigo… Y yo me muero de las ganas por tenerte… ¿sabes eso verdad? – Asentí entre sus brazos y él me dio un beso entre mis cabellos. – Pero aún así quiero que sepas como soy o al menos una parte, quiero que sí vas a estar conmigo no te arrepientas en un futuro, que si en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos separamos, me recuerdes con una sonrisa en los labios…

- Suenas como si me fueras a lastimar…

- No quiero hacerlo, pero soy un hombre dañado Kagome, he perdido la fe en muchos aspectos y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo, quiero quedarme contigo…

- ¿Dañado?

- Tengo la cabeza más perversa que te puedas imaginar… - susurró en mi oído y un escalofrió sensual recorrió mi espalda.

- ¿Qué?

- Soy un hombre lujurioso y tú despiertas esa lujuria más que ninguna otra mujer, quiero tenerte, poseerte como ningún hombre antes lo ha hecho… Quiero que descubras el placer conmigo y consumirte para mi propio placer…

- ¿Consumirme? – Alcé mis ojos para verlo y él sonrió ante mi mirada desconcertada.

- Quiero devorarte hasta que no puedas pensar más que en mí… ¿Tú qué quieres?

El aire se atoró en mis pulmones y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, ¿qué era esto?, esto no era una declaración de amor, ni era una confesión de sentimientos bellos y puros, no. Esta era la lujuria, el deseo y el anhelo hablando, Inuyasha quería poseerme de la manera más primitiva. Supe que él no sería un amante normal, no sería suave y tierno con él o al menos no siempre, más bien pocas veces lo serían… Inuyasha era un hombre al que le gustaba el sexo, en sus formas más eróticas y mi cuerpo vibró ante la expectación.

- Quiero ser tuya… - musité, sellando mi destino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**WAAA! Qué pensaron de todo lo que dijo Inuyasha, saldrían con una persona con esa cantidad de cosas encima y quién sabe cuántas más? (SIP PORQUE HAY MÁS, CREO QUE ACABO DE SOLTAR MEDIO SPOILER, OK NO!)... Quitando obviamente que fuera Inuyasha, porque honestamente así fuera un ex presidiario saldría con él! Jajaa! =D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus mensajes comentarios y demás!... Nos leemos el próximo domingo! Besos! =D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Buenas noches a todos! Espero que estén muy bien, no crean que había olvidad de la actualización de hoy, no señor. Acabó de llegar a la ciudad, después de unos días descanso y corrí a la pc y a subirles la actualización.**_

_**Antes! Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes, lamento darles tantas largas con lo que todas esperaban (ES BROMA NO LO LAMENTO, A VECES SOY MALVADA JAJA), pero creo que con este capítulo saldaré esa deuda.**_

_**Bien… no me alargaré, al final del capítulo del comentaré algo… Jaja! Que ya me obligaron a contar… Ahora sí, disfruten…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 13: La primera vez.**_

- ¿Segura?, porque…

- Shhh, ya deja de decir tantas cosas… - Acuné su rostro entre mis manos. – Ya había tomado mi decisión hacia tiempo, que digas todo ese tipo de cosas sobre ti no va cambiar nada…

- ¿Qué…

- Entiendo, le hiciste daño a muchas personas en tu vida, y que hayas sufrido no lo justifica, y todo lo que me has contado no me hace sentir bien, pero somos humanos y cometemos errores, no eres el diablo reencarnado, eres un hombre…

Inuyasha calló mis palabras estampándome un beso sobre mis labios. Su boca devoró la mía y yo permití que lo hiciera hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aire.

- No me voy a alejar de ti… Te lo dije hace un tiempo y te lo vuelvo a decir, ahora no me alejes de ti… No te dejaré solo, estoy contigo pase lo que pase…

Jamás había sido tan honesta, como cuando pronuncié esas palabras. Sabia con toda certeza que las cumpliría costara lo que costara. No sabía cómo terminarían las cosas entre Inuyasha y yo, ahora estábamos bien, andábamos en plan de conquista disfrutando de la compañía mutua y demás cosas, pero del mañana nada se sabía, podíamos tener una pelea en cualquier momento, yo podía salir lastimada de todo esto, más sin embargo me prometí que estaría ahí para él, porque tenía toda la certeza de que él también lo estaría para mi, fuera como amigos o como amantes…

- Preciosa… - Me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y yo sonreí ante el gesto, Inuyasha no era un hombre romántico, pero a veces tenía ciertos gestos o detalles que me mostraban que lo era, solo que quería mantenerlo ocultado, él aún estaba demasiado herido con ello, solo que ahora vivía escudado.

- Mmm… ¿y bien? – pregunté mirando hacia otro lado, ¡¿Cómo demonios se abordaban estos asuntos?!

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

- ¿Cómo es que vamos a…? ¡Tú sabes!

- Oye tranquila… - sonrió al comprender a que me refería. – ¿Quieres que sea yo quién me encargue de todo?

- Bueno, yo no tengo idea de nada, así que sería mejor…

- Ok, yo me encargaré, pero ya es un poco tarde y no quiero nada de afanes, así que por mucho que me cueste tendremos que dejarlo para otro día…

- ¿Qué?

Lo miré ¿desilusionada?, bueno no sé si podría decirse así, pero la verdad es que si me desconcertaron mucho sus palabras.

- Puedo hacerlo ya, pero creo que te mereces tiempo… ¿no? – Fue él quien me miró desconcertado esta vez.

- Ok, ok… - me sonrojé por lo que dijo y el lanzó una risotada, por lo que le golpeé el pecho enfadado. - ¡No es gracioso!...

- Claro que lo es… - me agarró de la mano con que le golpeé y me tiró sobre él en el sofá de la sala. – Me encanta este cuerpo tuyo…

El cambio de tema me hizo erizar la piel. Me acomodé sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas e Inuyasha se reincorporó un poco, dejándonos en una posición bastante intima y excitante.

- ¿Ah sí? – pregunté sonrojada, no es raro que un chico te admire, pero pocos te dicen de frente este tipo de cosas, y eso era lo que me encantaba de Inuyasha, más obviamente él no era más como un chico de mi edad.

- Sí… tienes la piel suave y blanca, y eres rosadita… - me dijo sonriendo, mientras dibujaba con su dedo el sendero de la clavícula a mis pechos. – Tierna como un bebé y no sabes cuánto me excita eso…

- Creo que sí sé… - sonreí mientras me contoneaba sobre sus caderas, allí un delatador bulto golpeaba contra mi sexo.

- Malvada… - musitó antes de agarrarme de la nuca y arrastrarme hacia sus labios.

Decirle no a Inuyasha hubiera sido demasiado difícil, todo mi cuerpo dolía por sentirlo, la necesidad acuciante era demasiada para soportarla. Se estaba demasiado bien entre sus brazos, para mi lastima el sonido de mi teléfono nos separó.

- Es mi mamá… - dije bajándome de encima de él y acercándome al ventanal de la sala para hablar mejor. – Hola mamá…

La ciudad me miraba con todas sus luces titilantes mientras escuchaba a mi mamá decirme que había un problema en su empresa y no alcanzaría venir el fin de semana.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien… - Mi mamá a veces trabajaba demasiado, parecía como si su empresa la explotara, pero ella no se quejaba, bueno no mucho.

- ¿Dónde estás? – me preguntó y volteé a mirar a Inuyasha quien revisaba algo en su teléfono.

- Salí a tomar algo con Sango y unos amigos, estoy en la casa de uno de ellos, pero pronto iré a casa…

- Cuidado Kagome, ya está muy tarde…

- Sí, mamá… - le dije y suspiré aliviada cuando no me preguntó más y terminamos la llamada, no sin antes despedirnos.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, mamá no vendrá hasta el domingo y llamó a avisarme. – expliqué metiendo el teléfono de vuelta a mi bolso. – Está muy tarde…

Mi madre en eso había tenido razón, ya era bastante tarde y si nada pasaría esta noche, bien podía irme.

- Te llevo a tu casa…

El viaje en el auto lo hicimos en silencio, más no fue uno incomodo, Inuyasha me colocó una mano en el muslo mientras conducía y yo sonreí ante la calidez de su piel.

Menos de media hora después nos detuvimos en la entrada de mi casa.

- Gracias por traerme…

- Oye… - apagó el motor y se giró para verme.

- Dime…

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Su mirada tomó un tinte infantil, como el de un niño pidiendo dulces, de inmediato entendí el porqué.

- ¿Mañana?... – solté una bocanada de aire y sonreí sacudiendo levemente mi cabeza. – Está bien, ¿en tu casa?

- Yo vengo por ti…

- No… yo tomo un taxi y voy, digamos… ¿después del medio día?

- Como quieras… - sonrió felizmente y luego se inclinó para darme un beso en los labios, que hizo que mi cuerpo revoloteara. – Voy a contar las horas… ¡Ahh! Soy un pervertido… - dijo sonriendo y yo lo imité, sí que lo era, pero aquello solo me gustaba más.

-.-.-.-.-

¡OH DIOS!, ¿qué demonios debía hacer?... Caminé nerviosa de arriba abajo por mi cuarto mientras pensaba.

Esto era demasiado estresante, estaba segura que ninguna de mis amigas había pasado por semejante estrés cuando tuvieron su primera vez. Es más estaba segura que pocas lo habían planeado, simplemente habían estado en una fiesta y las cosas se habían dado, o una tarde en casa de sus novios y ¡listo!...

Pero no… conmigo todo tenía que ser complicado. Me tenía que tocar un hombre que quería planear las cosas, él idiota de Inuyasha hubiera podido tomar lo que quería la noche anterior, sin embargo tenía que jugar al compresivo galán y fijar un día y fecha.

- Cálmate Kagome – me dije a mi misma deteniéndome en el centro de la habitación.

Miré el reloj sobre la repisa, no quería que se me hiciera tarde aunque tampoco quería llegar muy temprano y pensara que era una ansiosa, aunque lo estaba, y mucho… Pero bueno, eran las ocho de la mañana, apenas había pegado el ojo después de que me Inuyasha me dejara en mi casa cerca de las dos de la mañana, y había estado más que despierta a las seis, eso eran menos de cuatro horas de sueño…

- ¿Qué me pongo?

Miré el problema número uno desperdigado por toda mi cama. Creo que arrojé todo mi armario sobre la cama y como extra toda mi ropa interior. Porque si ibas a desnudarte para alguien, lo mejor sería tener ropa interior bonita, ¿no?

Tomé un poco de aire buscando tranquilizarme y miré las prendas que había elegido. Conjunto número uno, un sostén de color negro de encaje con una ¡Wow! Tanga del mismo material y color, no recordaba haber comprado eso y si había sido mi mamá, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, pero ahora podía servir. El segundo era de color blanco, pero en lugar de una, era un cachetero lo que acompañaba al sostén. Y por último tenía un conjunto nuevo, el sostén era en su mayoría de un azul cielo un poco profundo y tenía una tanga blanca bordeada en encaje del mismo color del sostén. Después pensarlo me decidí por el último.

- Esto es muy difícil – suspiré mientras guardaba toda la ropa interior.

Finalmente me había decido por un jean claro, una blusa de color azul oscuro de algodón, con un escote redondo bordado que pasaba tras mi cuello y dejaba mi espalda casi al descubierto a excepción del diseño un tanto artesanal tejido en su espalda, para complementar unos tacones negros.

- ¡Lista la ropa! – canté victoria y el sonido del teléfono se unió a la celebración. – Hola Sango… - saludé a mi amiga mientras metía la ropa en un desorden al armario. – Lo siento, hoy no puedo saldré con Inuyasha…

- _¿No se vieron ayer? Kouga entró como una bestia despotricando sobre el "tipejo" que estaba contigo_…

- ¿Dijo algo más?

- _Mmmm no sé, no le presté atención_

Debía de hablar con Kouga, no fuera que se armara algún problema después. Luego de hablar con unos minutos con Sango, colgué a la llamada y volví a mi dilema.

- ¡Ya está muy tarde! – grité mientras tiraba el teléfono y corría al baño, aun quedaba la obligada rutina de belleza, que esta debía ser más exhaustiva que las veces anteriores. – Apuesto a que los hombres no se complican tanto. – Dije mientras me metía bajo la ducha.

A las once más quince minutos estuve lista, me había tomado más media hora en el baño, mi ritual de belleza había requerido un par de minutos extras. Ya vestirme y peinarme fue rápido, me eché un poco de maquillaje, nada exagerado, al fin que no creía que fuéramos a salir, ¿o sí?

- No pienses en eso… - susurré para mí misma.

Tomé mi bolsa, con el teléfono, llaves, y mi cartera con efectivo. Me di un último vistazo en el espejo de mi habitación y salí a paso rápida, tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a casa de Inuyasha.

- ¡Kagome!...

Casi me llevé a Sango por delante, cuando al abrir mi puerta me topé con su carota sonriéndome.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté cerrando a mis espaldas.

- Necesito un favor…

- ¿Qué?

- Información.

- ¿Qué?

Sango y yo salimos a la calle, ella me hablaba sobre algo y yo simplemente miraba tras de mí por si tenía suerte de ver un taxi antes de salir a la calle principal.

- Para, para… - detuve a Sango de su palabrería. - ¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo?

- ¿No me prestaste atención? – Me miró indignada y yo me encogí de hombros. - ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Ni que fuera tu primera cita con Inuyasha…

Me detuve en una esquina, donde era fácil conseguir un taxi y Sango igual se detuvo, esperando que yo hiciera algún comentario con referencia al suyo. Lamentaba decepcionarla, pero no lo conseguiría.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – pregunté en cambio.

- Miroku, voy a salir con él.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pegué un grito que dejó a varias personas mirándonos. - ¿Estás loca?

- Ya te había dicho que habíamos hablado de salir, ¿por qué te sorprendes?

- Es sólo qué… - por el rabillo del ojo vi un taxi deteniéndose, como si intuyera que necesitaba uno. – Tengo que irme, luego hablamos de esto. – Extendí mi mano y el taxista se acerco hasta nuestro lado. – Adiós.

- ¡Espera! Pregúntale a Inuyasha sobre tu amigo, necesito saber si es bueno aceptar o no… - Fue lo último que me dijo antes de que el taxista arrancara.

- Esta loca… - musité.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le di la dirección al taxista y me dejé caer en el asiento, mis nervios se habían ido por un segundo con la conversación de Sango, pero estos volvían de nuevo a asentarse en mi estomago. – Que buen clima el de hoy, ¿no?

Para rematar, taxista conversador, esto no era bueno para mis nervios. El hombre habló conmigo durante todo el camino y no puedo decir que me ayudara, simplemente se volvió un poco molesto, tenía cosas en que pensar, ¡Por todos los cielos!, estaba a punto de dejar de ser una "señorita".

- ¿Y a dónde va? ¿Dónde una amiga?

- Eh… no, donde un amigo…

- Ah… Claro… - sonrió cómplice y yo me quise abrir la puerta y lanzarme, con suerte no viviría para contarlo.

Afortunadamente o para mi desgracia, sobreviví al resto del viaje y a la conversación del taxista. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de los apartamentos, el portero me preguntó a donde iba, antes de permitir al taxista subir hasta el edificio.

- Apartamento 157 Torre C. – El portero asintió y miró una lista.

- ¿Su nombre?

- Kagome… - Esto daba más vergüenza que nada.

- Adelante.

El taxista atravesó la entrada principal y luego me dejó frente a la entrada de la Torre C. Le pagué el viaje y me bajé, cuando el taxi se marchó y subí las escaleras hasta, un segundo portero me recibió y llamó al apartamento de Inuyasha, segundos después Inuyasha llamó a mi teléfono.

- _Hola preciosa… _- Su voz sonó demasiado sensual para ser cierto y yo casi me derretí.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – saludé.

- _Muy bien, ve al ascensor y marca el código para mi apartamento_. – Me despedí del portero y fui hacia el elevador, una vez allí, marqué un código que Inuyasha me pasó y comencé a subir. – _Nos vemos aquí arriba. _

Guardé mi teléfono en la bolsa y miré los pisos subiendo en la pantalla del elevador. Una pequeña campanilla me alertó de la llegada al piso 21, ni siquiera sabía que ese era su piso, bastante alto.

- Hola… - me encontré con él cuando las puertas se deslizaron.

- Hola…

- Pensé que no ibas a venir… - nos dimos un beso en los labios y él me instó a terminar de entrar en su apartamento. – Estoy en la sala de video… - me dijo mientras me guiaba por la casa. – Espérame allá, ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Soda, agua, algo más?

- Soda está bien.

Inuyasha me sonrió y dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina, yo finalmente lo miré. Estaba bastante informal, tenía unos simples pantalones de jean de un azul bastante desgastado y una camisa blanca, sin zapatos y despeinado; lucía demasiado sexi.

Sacudiendo la cabeza me dirigí al cuarto de video. Cuando entré el sonido de la televisión me inundó. Inuyasha había estado viendo…

- ¿Dibujos animados?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Son los _X-men_ – Llegó a mis espaldas con dos sodas en la mano y me entregó una. – Nunca vi estos episodios… Ven para acá… - Se sentó en el sofá cama, recostándose contra el cabezal y yo me hice a su lado, dejando mi bolsa a un lado.

Concentré mi mirada en la pantalla, pero la verdad ni siquiera estaba viendo lo que pasaba, lo único que veía era un montón de muñecos moviéndose de un lado a otro. Miré al hombre a mi lado y para mi sorpresa, y un poco susto, encontré sus ojos ámbares fijos en mi rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté y sentí mis mejillas caldearse.

- Nada… - Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… - Sonreí igualmente y más cuando se acercó a mi lado y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. – Hoy acompañé a mi madre a comprar los víveres… - me contó cuando se separó de mis labios, pero no alejó su cuerpo del mío, por el contrario su cuerpo se recostó un poco más sobre mí. - …Y casi no salgo de su casa, afortunadamente llegó Sesshomaru y la invitó a comer, lo más probable era que me dejara en su casa, metido en la cocina…

- ¿Cocinas?

- Claro que sí. – Retiró su cabeza un poco como si fuera un detalle que ya debía saber. – A veces tenía hambre y me tocaba esperar por mi mamá, entonces un día fui donde una vecina y le pedí que me enseñara. Ya luego fui viendo programas de televisión y así…

- Nunca lo imaginé, cada vez me sorprendes más…

- ¿Eso es bueno? – Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí y yo sonreí mientras le daba un beso.

- Eso es muy bueno…

Sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos ahogando mis palabras. El aroma de Inuyasha me inundó cuando se cernió sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome bajo el suyo. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, enviando un cosquilleo desde la zona hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, pasé mis manos por su cabello, estaba un poco húmedo, tal vez había tomado un baño y era por eso que su aroma era más intenso de lo normal, sentía como si estuviera siendo sedada, pero me sentía simplemente genial.

Mis manos decidieron que era hora de aventurarse y se deslizaron de sus cabellos a su espalda, hasta llegar al borde de su camisa, y sin dudarlo las metí bajo la prenda sintiendo los músculos ondularse bajo mi tacto, a la vez que lo sentía gemir bajo mi boca. Envalentonada por el acto, tiré de la prenda hacia arriba queriendo despojarla de ella…

- Todo lo que quieras… - musitó contra mis labios mientras se sacaba la camisa por encima de la cabeza, dejando su amplio y bien formado torso para deleitarme.

Sonriente levanté mi cabeza del acolchado sofá y lo atraje de nuevo a mi boca. Enredé mis dedos en su cuello y esta vez fue el turno de él para desnudarme.

Sentí sus dedos tirar de los botones de mi jean, separé mis labios de los suyos un poco sorprendida, pero luego simplemente alcé mis caderas para ayudarle a deslizarlo. Al tiempo que empujaba mis tacos con los pies.

Bien, esto va rápido. El pensamiento vino a mi cabeza haciéndome sonreír.

Lo miré a los ojos y él me peinó los cabellos detrás de mi oreja. El jean yacía en el suelo junto a su camisa y yo pasé mis manos por encima de sus brazos, estaban bien formados y nada me encantaba más a mí que un buen par de brazos.

- Vamos a mi cuarto…

Salió de en medio de mis piernas y me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Qué tienes puesto?... – musitó en mi oído cuando estuve completamente de pie. Sentí sus dedos juguetones en mi trasero y sonreí mientras salía del cuarto de video, dándole un buen vistazo de mi tanga y mi trasero descubierto.

- Ya me las pagaras más tarde…

Lo esperé fuera del cuarto de video, porque en realidad apenas iba a ver su cuarto, sabía donde quedaba ubicado, pero el par de veces que había estado en su apartamento, no había entrado a la habitación.

- Por aquí…

Le di un vistazo a él y luego di un paso al interior. El lugar era bastante amplio, una gran cama con sabanas de color negro y blanco, dos mesas de noche a cada lado, había dos puertas asumí que una era el armario y la otra un baño. Frente a la cama había un buró y al lado de este había una repisa con diferentes cosas, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron las figuras de superhéroes, así que sí que le gustaban.

- ¿Viendo mis figuras de acción? – Escuché la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas y luego sus brazos cerrarse alrededor de mi cintura.

- Tienes una buena cantidad…

- Mmm más tarde te las enseñaré, pero ahora no tengo la suficiente concentración…

La suave caricia de su mano recorrió el borde de mi tanga y se quedó unos segundos allí, acariciando, como si dudara que hacer, finalmente sus dedos escalaron el camino bajo mi blusa y yo eché mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras su boca seguía la línea de la vena en mi garganta. Gentilmente me retiró la blusa pasándola por encima de mi cabeza y luego sentí como el broche de mi sostén se liberaba.

Con un poco de pudor me giré entre sus brazos, a la vez que el sostén resbalaba por sobre mi piel, pasé mis manos por su pecho igualmente desnudo y pasé mis manos tras su cuello colocándome en puntas para besarlo.

En tres pequeños pasos sentí el borde de la cama chocar contra mis rodillas, lentamente me dejé recostar sobre el suave colchón, Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos de pie, mientras soltaba el botón de su pantalón y lo dejaba deslizarse por sus piernas. Tenía unos bóxer de color blanco y nada más, bueno, sin contar la erección, no pude evitar mirarlo y los nervios volvieron a revolotear en mi vientre, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

- Eres preciosa… - musitó mientras se cernía sobre mi cuerpo, instalándose entre mis piernas y devorando mis labios. – Sostente de mi cuello. – Me pidió en un momento y yo le obedecí; pasándome las manos por las caderas me levantó subiéndome del todo a la cama, dejándome la cabeza sobre unos blandos almohadones. – Más cómoda, ¿verdad?

- Sí… - No tenía idea de que más decir.

Inuyasha sonrió por un instante antes de volver a mi boca, sus manos ahuecaron sus mejillas y me besó más profundamente, yo gemí dentro de su boca y él tomó aquello como el incentivo que necesitaba. Sus dedos cálidos rozaron mis pechos, la caricia envío una punzada directa a mi entrepierna; sus labios bajaron por mi cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mis pezones, antes de que su boca los cubriera y succionara con suavidad uno y después el otro.

- Inuyasha… - solté un jadeo y abrí más mis piernas, permitiéndome sentir la erección chocando contra mi ropa interior.

Como si entendiera la suplica de mi cuerpo, dejó mis pechos y se arrodilló entre mis piernas. Sus dedos tomaron el borde de mi ropa interior y la deslizó fuera, sacando primero un pie y luego el otro, sin alterar la posición en que estábamos.

- ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado? – Sorprendida me apoyé en mis codos y lo miré. – Te sonrojaste. – Sonrió - Entonces…

- Sí lo he hecho… - Finalmente solté la respuesta, aunque debía de estar sonrojada a más no poder.

- ¿Y qué haces? - ¿En serio quería que le hablara de eso?

Lo miré por un segundo y él me devolvió la mirada mientras me pasaba un dedo alrededor del ombligo y luego descendió.

Traté de reprimir el gemido que salió de mis labios cuando sentí su mano recorrer el montículo de mi sexo, pero no lo conseguí, así que cerré mis ojos y jadeé.

- Dime qué haces… - sentí su cuerpo de nuevo sobre él mío, pero sus dedos no dejaron de acariciarme entre las piernas, sentí un suave fuego creciendo en mi vientre.

- Solo… me acaricio... – Logré musitar, su pulgar estaba haciendo algo malditamente bueno entre los pliegues de mi sexo. – Justo así…

- ¿Alguna vez te penetras? – Susurró la pregunta junto a mi oído y yo solté un gemido cuando una inesperada oleada de calor me atravesó.

- No… no…

- Trataré de ser amable, ¿sí?

- Lo sé… - Era mi primera vez, era bien sabido que aunque pequeña, siempre habría una molestia.

- Pero primero, hay que prepararte… - Cuando pronunció estas palabras sentí como uno de sus dedos se hundía en mi interior con suavidad.

Me aferré a su espalda y enterré mis uñas en su espalda, pero más fue por el susto que porque hubiera algún dolor. Cuando noté que la invasión no provocaba más que una pequeña molestia me relajé y dejé que aquel calor volviera a instalarse en mi cuerpo.

- Estás muy estrecha…

No contesté nada al comentario y la verdad apenas y lo capté, en ese momento lo único en que podía centrarme era en la manera en que mi cuerpo se encendía.

- Levanta las piernas…

Abrí mis ojos e Inuyasha estaba de nuevo arrodillado entre mis piernas. Lo miré un segundo tratando de adivinar que era lo que pretendía. Cuando se inclinó bajando sobre mi cuerpo, me sonrojé, su rostro estaba a la altura de mí…

- ¿Qué es lo qué…

- Sube las piernas a mis hombros, déjame espacio… - sonrió y yo hice lo que me pidió, sus hombros se metieron entre mis muslos, abriéndome aun más en mi posición.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y el cálido aire envió una punzada de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada y aferré las sabanas bajo mis manos, luego vino el primer toque, una suave y delicada caricia, como si fuera una pluma; de inmediato un jadeo brotó de mi garganta.

¡Wow! Mi cerebro exclamaba una y otra vez. Sabía que era lo que me estaba haciendo, y esto era muchísimo mejor de lo que se mencionaba en mis libros, era simplemente placentero, decadente si se podía usar la palabra. La lengua de Inuyasha barrió entre mis pliegues una y otra vez, hasta que el calor formado en mi vientre, fue demasiado tenso y ardiente como para poder soportarlo.

Dos de sus dedos volvieron a entrar en mi húmedo interior y mi espalda se arqueó sobre el colchón, mareado por la sensación. Su boca y lengua trabajaron en mí, mientras sus dedos penetraban una y otra vez, de repente algo estalló en mi interior, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y miles de colores explotaron bajo mis parpados. El calor comenzó a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latió más rápido de lo normal y un gemido brotó fuertemente de mi boca.

- Me dices si debo detenerme…

Escuché el susurro en mi oído, las sensaciones aun me estaban inundando y no supe a que se refería hasta que sentí una pequeña presión entre mis piernas. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su rostro pegado al mío, me dio un beso en la frente y luego lo sentí empujarse, despacio, llenándome centímetro a centímetro.

- Ah… Kagome… - jadeó entre mis cabellos.

La intrusión me tensó en un primer instante, me estaba esperando dolor más que nada, pero al parecer Inuyasha había hecho un buen trabajo con su boca y todo transcurría sin dolor.

- Eres deliciosa… Y eres mía… - musitó en mi oído. – Di que eres mía, te estoy haciendo mía en este instante…

- Soy… - Inuyasha se empujo en una suave y limpia embestida, y solté un grito ante la sorpresa y suave molestia. - …Tuya…

- Lo siento… - Me dijo. – No pude aguantar… Cielos, se siente demasiado bien…

Suavemente se retiró y una vez más volvió a entrar, solté un jadeo en respuesta y él lo hizo una vez más, hundiéndose profundamente en mí. La molestia continuó durante un par de embestidas más, pero nunca deje de sentir la excitación aumentando en mi abdomen, no era un dolor soportable, es más era un tanto agradable, sentirlo aferrado a mi interior mientras sus labios me besaban el rostro.

- Kagome…

Soltó un gemido y me pasó las manos por encima de mis hombros, dejando su cabeza a mi altura. Luego comenzó a moverse, aumentó el ritmo, la velocidad y hasta la fuerza; mis piernas se enredaron en sus caderas y sus dedos se enlazaron con los míos por encima de mi cabeza. Su lengua se enredó con la mía a la vez que nuestros movimientos se acompasaban. Una nueva oleada de placer comenzó su ascenso, hasta que estalló.

Inuyasha pareció notarlo porque continuó moviéndose hasta que los últimos estragos, de mi segundo orgasmo cesaron.

- Eso fue… - Sorprendente, increíble, asombroso…; la verdad no sabía cuál era la palabra perfecta para describirlo.

Inuyasha sonrió y me dio un beso. Aún lo sentía enterrado profundamente en mi interior.

- ¿Qué tal? – Sonrió mientras me peinaba los cabellos hacia atrás.

- Ni siquiera sé que decir… - sonreí aún con la respiración jadeante.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Demasiado…

- Esa era la idea…

Sus labios rozaron los míos y yo solté un suspiro en medio de su beso. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda y luego se instalaron sobre su trasero, Inuyasha tenía uno muy lindo. Ante mi acto él comenzó a moverse una vez más, aun estaba duro entre mis piernas y su acción una nueva oleada de calor se apoderó de mí.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Te acuerdas del castigo?

- ¿Qué? – Abrí mis ojos y lo miré, de mis labios no salieron más palabras, quería decir algo más, pero la oleada de calor se apoderaba de mí hasta que solo podía jadear.

- Por estarte contoneando frente a mí todo el día en la agencia, haciéndome desear sentarte sobre mi escritorio y tomarte con fuerza…

- Pero…

Mis palabras murieron en medio de un gemido, Inuyasha se enterró con fuerza y una punzada de placer me recorrió por completo.

- Así… fuerte… - Mis dedos se clavaron en su espalda y él gruñó en medio de sus embestidas, todas fueron fuerte y rápidas, y no necesité más de diez segundos para que el placer explotara en mi. – Eso preciosa… - musitó en mi oído y yo gemí su nombre. - ¿No te duele? – Negué con mi cabeza y él continuó moviéndose.

Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando otra oleada de placer se apoderó de mi, ¿era posible morir de placer? Porque mi cuerpo comenzaba a desesperarse con una estallido tras otro.

- Te voy a hacer más fuerte, preciosa… - Sus manos me tomaron de las caderas e Inuyasha comenzó a moverse más rápido y fuerte, luego un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios y sentí como explotaba en mi interior a la vez que yo lo hacía.

- Estás calentita… - me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me pegó a su costado, su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse, por lo que pasé una mano por encima de su pecho y le acaricié el brazo al otro lado.

No estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, podrían haber sido minutos, segundos o hasta horas. Mi cuerpo se encontraba en un estado total de relajación, estaba demasiado feliz para ser cierto.

- ¿Estás bien preciosa?

No sabía cuántas veces me lo había preguntando durante todo el tiempo, pero una vez más le dije que sí.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Me volvió a preguntar.

- No sé… en esto, en nosotros, en cómo empezó todo y en como terminó…

- ¿Terminó? Preciosa, esto apenas comienza… - Sonreí por sus palabras y alcé mi cabeza, que reposaba sobre su brazo, y lo miré.

- Me refería a donde estamos ahora…

- ¿Haciendo el amor?

- Cuando te vi en la entrevista no pensé que terminaría acostándome contigo, es algo extraño…

- Pero delicioso…

Delicioso, tal vez esa podría ser la palabra para definirlo. El sexo con Inuyasha había sido como un excelente postre, de esos que desgastas lentamente y que no quieres que nunca acabe, de esos que comes y te sientes satisfecho, pero igualmente de esos que quieres volver a probar.

- Debes estar pegajosa… - Sonrió y efectivamente tenía razón, la humedad estaba entre mis muslos. – Baños a darnos un baño… - Se levantó de la cama y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

- Jamás me he bañado con un hombre. – Bromeó y yo sonreí mientras caminaba frente a él hacia la puerta del baño.

- Bueno, pues me alegra de ser el primero… también

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Jajajaja! Primeras veces, siempre tan complicadas! Jajaja Al menos para Kagome… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Y les adelanto… aquí no termina, tendremos más escenas hot, el próximo capítulo! (VEN? MALA!) **_

_**Buenooo… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás.**_

_**Ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda!... (La verdad es que me están obligando a contarles en que me basé para esta historia!) La historia está basada en una experiencia personal, en esencia la historia o al menos lo básico de la historia y un par de detalles son tomados de mi vida (Jajaja! =D)… OBVIAMENTE! No todo me sucedió igual, pero si parte de los detalles! Más adelante les diré cuales! ¿O adivinan cuales?**_

_**Eso es todo, besos, nos leemos la otra semana!**_

_**PD: EL SUSODICHO EN QUIEN INSPIRÉ A INUYASHA ME OBLIGÓ A CONTAR! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Buenos días!... Espero que estén muy bien!... OK! Sé que debí publicar ayer, y aún más importante el domingo de la semana de atrás, pero bueno en mi familia ha habido un par de celebraciones todos estos días y se me hizo dificil publicar el capitulo. Pero bueno, hoy aproveche un espacio de tiempo y decidí publicarles el capitulo para no torturarlos más! Jejeje, aunque es un poco divertido… OK NO!**_

_**Bueno, no me alargo mucho más (porque tampoco puedo =D), pero si quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza. Ahora sí, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y aquí tienen el esperado capitulo! **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Enciendan los ventiladores! =D**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 14: Pasión**_

- Mmmm… eso se siente bien… - Musité cuando los dedos de Inuyasha me masajearon el cráneo entre las burbujas del champú.

- También necesito que laven mi cabello…

Sonriendo me giré sus brazos, Inuyasha depositó un poco de champú en mi mano y yo me dediqué a pasarlo por su cabello.

Toquetearse en la ducha era tan divertido y excitante como la mayoría de las personas decían. El agua tibia nos caía sobre el cuerpo, y una nube de vapor nos rodeaba.

- Sabes qué el bastardo de Miroku quien me dijo que te contratara el día de la entrevista

El comentario salió de la nada y yo lo miré sorprendida. Sus dedos estaban masajeando mi espalda y ocasionalmente mi trasero, yo pasaba mis dedos por sus cabellos quitando los restos de jabón.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, te contraté por tus habilidades, fuiste la mejor de todos los que aplicaron al puesto, no hubiera contratado a alguien incompetente solo porque me gustara…

- ¿Te gustaba?

- Bueno no te conocía, Houjo me pasó tu hoja de vida y el idiota de Miroku dijo que eras bonita, ahora que lo pienso Houjo igual lo dijo… En fin, el caso es que el día de tu entrevista tuve miles de ideas en mi cabeza…

- No te creo… - Me reí y él me dio un beso antes de continuar.

- Es en serio. Luego no te podía sacar de mi cabeza… Eres…

Esperé un segundo porque terminara su frase, pero al parecer no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

- Me siento raro diciéndote esto…

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú me trastornas… Tengo tantas ideas con respecto a ti, quiero hacerte tantas cosas, yo… No quiero asustarte…

- No me vas asustar… - Afirmé, ¿qué podría hacerlo?

- Dejémoslo para más adelante… - Decidió y yo acepté. – Ahora solo quiero tenerte…

Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi costado, bajando por mi pierna hasta enredarse tras mi rodilla. Con un suave movimiento la levantó y colocó en su cadera, luego simplemente me alzó en sus brazos y yo aferré con mis piernas a sus caderas.

- Ahora podemos hacer más cosas, ¿no?

Antes de alcanzar a contestar algo, su boca se apoderó de uno de mis pechos y yo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor acceso. A la vez, uno de sus dedos tanteó mi sexo y yo jadeé ante la magnifica sensación.

- Voy hacerlo despacio… - musitó en mi oído a la vez que me penetraba lentamente.

Mi interior se resintió un poco, pero lo recibió sin problemas, ahora no había dolor o molestias con su entrada…

- Aférrate a mi cuello.

Asentí e hice lo que me pidió. Caminó lentamente hasta dejarme apoyada contra la pared, luego simplemente comenzó a moverse, enloqueciéndome en cada embestida. Gemido tras gemido revelé mi excitación y esto solo lo animo a darme más. Su cuerpo golpeó contra el mío y este lo recibió cada vez con más ansias, con más hambre, como si no quisiera que jamás se fuera.

- Vamos a la cama…

Aun con mis piernas enlazadas en su cintura y los cuerpos mojados por la ducha caímos sobre la cama. Una vez allí, recibí encantada sus embistes a la vez que alzaba mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas, era simplemente increíble la manera en que nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban.

- Inu… - Solté un último gemido antes de desplomarme agotada, era en serio, ¿cuántos orgasmos te podían llevar a la muerte? Yo estaba segura de que pronto llegaría a mi cuota mortal.

En realidad no iba a morir por los orgasmos. Hace tiempo había leído que las mujeres somos multiorgasmicas, solo que una cosa es leerlo, otra es comprobarlo. Y no, no quería descansar, todo esto del sexo era demasiado bueno…

- Colócate de espaldas…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunté, sin embargo me senté y me di la vuelta, antes de lograrme acostar bocabajo, Inuyasha me detuvo y me colocó de rodillas, y con las manos con apoyo. – Ok… ya entendí… - Musité mientras me apoyaba en mis codos.

- Arquea la espalda…

La voz de Inuyasha sonaba gutural, casi como un jadeo mezclado como un gruñido. Todo aquello me excitaba, aunque estaba un poco adolorida entre las piernas, no quería dejar de estar con él.

- Si necesitas que pare, solo tienes que decírmelo…

Miré a mis espaldas y para mi sorpresa me topé no sólo con el rostro de él, sino con el reflejo de su cuerpo de espaldas en el espejo. Lentamente se arrodilló detrás de mí y yo agradecí por la excelente vista de su trasero.

- ¿Buena vista? – Me preguntó y yo volví a mirarlo a los ojos. – ¿Te doy una mejor? – Con cuidado me giró un cuarto de vuelta, dejándome con el espejo esta vez a mi lado. - ¿Qué tal?

- Disfrutaba de tu trasero, pero puedo adaptarme. – Sonreí y él me imitó antes de hundirse en mi cuerpo.

La sonrisa desapareció de mis labios y mi cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás antes de caer sobre la cama. ¡Cielos!, la sensación de tenerlo tras de mí era diferente, más intensa si se podía decir así.

- Mira al espejo… - Dijo mientras me agarraba de las caderas y me penetraba una y otra vez. – Mira como te hago mía…

Tenía mi frente apoyada contra las sábanas de la cama y giré mi rostro hacia un lado, para hacer lo que me pedía.

Debo aceptarlo, fue una sensación extraña. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás y podía ver su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo a la par que lo sentía. Había algo muy excitante en observarse, quién lo diría era un tanto voyeur.

Mis ojos se fijaron en su rostro, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos mientras sus dedos se clavaban en mi trasero y cadera dejando unas leves marcas. Segundos después echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, aquella respuesta erótica hizo que el orgasmo que se construía estallara dejándome sin fuerzas.

- Voy a parar… - dijo y yo sólo asentí.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, atrajo mi cuerpo de lado contra el suyo y yo solté un bostezó contra su cuello.

- Lo siento, estás muy cansada…

- Estoy bien… - Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. – Tú por otro lado…

Una erección todavía se asomaba entre sus piernas, esta última vez no había eyaculado.

- Yo me encargó…

Para mi sorpresa, comenzó acariciarse con la mano en movimientos descendentes y ascendentes. Era la primera vez que veía algo como esto y mis ojos no se movían del punto. Su puño era firme alrededor de su miembro, la mano con que me rodeaba me agarró una de las nalgas y la apretó con suavidad a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba.

- Ayúdame… - gimió y yo lo miré sin saber muy bien qué hacer. – Con tu mano acaríciame con suavidad los testículos…

Asentí con suavidad y llevé la mano que me permitía mayor movimientos a los sacos bajo su miembro, lentamente y con suaves empujes tiré de ellos, Inuyasha gimió y yo supuse que lo había hecho bien. Un poco más envalentonada y recordando lo que hablaban mis libros raspé mis uñas con suavidad sobre la piel.

- Eso… Kagome… - Gimió a la vez que aceleraba los movimientos de su mano. – Voy hacer un desastre… aléjate un poco… - musitó y yo logré hacerlo antes de que su semilla saliera disparada cayendo sobre su pecho.

Miré a Inuyasha convertirse en un poseso del placer. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras se vaciaba y yo no me detuve hasta que quedó completamente laxo sobre la cama, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Creo que necesitaré otro baño… - Soltó un suspiro, pero no dejó de sonreír, era claro a lo que se debía esa sonrisa. – Me volví un desastre… Es tu culpa…

Sin dejar la sonrisa de un lado se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, escuché el sonido del lavabo correr y supuse que se estaba limpiando.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Escuché su voz preguntarme desde el interior del baño.

El gruñido de mi estomago se adelantó a mi respuesta y me sonrojé, afortunadamente Inuyasha estaba en el baño y no podía escucharlo.

- Un poco – contesté mientras me acomodaba entre las sábanas de la cama.

Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, pero no de una mala manera, era más como si estuviera en una especie de relajante trance, si era que eso existía. Sentía una leve presión entre mis piernas y sabía perfectamente a que se debía, mis músculos estaban completamente laxos y sin fuerzas, estaba agotada, más de lo que lo hubiera estado en toda mi vida. Sin embargo me sentía bien, mejor que nunca.

- ¿Tienes sueño?

Tal vez sí, porque cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con Inuyasha recostado a mi lado. Cielos, Inuyasha era demasiado guapo, ver su rostro así de cerca al mío y sentir el calor de su piel hacer contacto con la mía, erizó cada terminación nerviosa en mí.

- Sí, creo que también… - Él sonrió y me acarició una mejilla antes de darme un beso en la sien.

- Entonces voy a pedir un domicilio, así no tendremos que salir

Asentí acomodándome mejor entre las sábanas y cerrando los ojos. Sentí una sábana cubrirme y otro beso en mi frente antes de finalmente caer profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-

Me sentía genial, la mejor siesta en muchísimo tiempo, nunca había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida. Negándome a salir de semejante estado de somnolencia me acurruqué más bajo las sábanas y acomodé mi cabeza sobre la blanda almohada. A lo lejos podía escuchar el suave sonido de la televisión, aunque no podía identificar que era lo que pasaban en ella, pero no importaba el murmullo de palabras me arrullaba… Nunca había dormido tan bien en mí… ¡Un momento!... Esta no era mi cama, yo estaba…

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, un cuarto simplemente masculino me dio la bienvenida, me removí entre las suaves sábanas, encontrándome desnuda. ¡Estaba desnuda!

- Hola dormilona…

El sonido de la voz de Inuyasha en mi oído me tranquilizó. ¡Qué tonta era!... Honestamente, sólo a mí se me olvidaría dónde estaba y lo que había sucedido tiempo antes.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Me giré entre las sábanas encontrándome con el rostro de Inuyasha sonriendo.

- No sabía que dormías tanto…

- ¿Cuánto dormí? – Estiré mis brazos y retorcí mi cuerpo soltando un gran bostezo.

- Mmmm un par de horas… - dijo mirando su reloj – No demasiadas. ¿Tienes hambre?, pedí la comida, pero cuando volví ya estabas dormida…

- En realidad si tengo hambre… - Me senté sobre la cama cubriéndome con la sábana mi desnudez.

- Pedí comida Thai, la puse en el horno para que no se enfriara, voy a buscarla… - Me dio un beso en los labios y yo sonreí mientras lo veía salir de la habitación, tan solo tenía puesto un pantalón de chándal y su espalda desnuda se me hizo sumamente tentadora.

Cuando estuve sola me levanté de la cama y busqué algo para ponerme, encontré mis prendas perfectamente dobladas sobre el buró bajo el televisor, con la sábana enredada en mi cuerpo, me bajé de la cama y fui directo a por ella.

- Mmmm… que deliciosa vista, aunque podría prescindir de la sábana… - Me giré en redondo y estuve a punto de caerme, pero sus manos me agarraron de la cintura antes de caer. – Cuidado… - Sonrió mientras me estabilizaba. – Traje comida… - Miró hacia la mesita de noche donde había unas cajitas de comida Thai dispuestas en una bandeja, junto con un par de sodas.

- Voy a ponerme algo…

- Mira, te presto… - A los pies de la cama descansaba la camisa blanca que tenía cuando llegué.

Sonriendo solté la sábana y la pasé por encima de mi cabeza, me llegaba a la altura de los muslos y las mangas me quedaban inmensas, pero igual servía.

- Tu teléfono estuvo sonando… - Me dijo mientras estábamos comiendo y viendo _The Big Bang Theory_.

- Mmmm… ¿Dónde…

- ¿Tu bolsa?... – Se levantó de la cama y en menos de dos segundos volvió con ella. – Aquí está.

- Gracias…

Abrí la bolsa y saqué mi teléfono, dos llamadas, una de mi madre y otra de…

- ¿Kouga? – preguntó Inuyasha a mi lado sorprendiéndome. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que una de sus cejas se alzaba. - ¿El niño?

- Está tratando de disculparse, por lo del viernes…

- Tú le gustas… - No fue una pregunta.

- Él sólo…

- Nada de él sólo… - Sonrió y continuó. – Es obvio, me di cuenta desde que fue con tu amiga Sango a la agencia.

- Bueno, no es algo que haya pedido…

- Mmmm… no importa, eres una mujer muy hermosa, es obvio que los chicos te sigan, lo que me hace preguntarme algo…

- ¿Qué? – Terminé mi comida y puse el recipiente vacío en la mesita a mi lado.

- No lo tomes a mal, pero la gran mayoría de las mujeres a tu edad no son vírgenes. – Yo solté una risita y tomé un sorbo de mi soda, dejando que continuara. – Bueno, yo… no quiero decir que…

- Sí, ya sé que te has acostado con muchas mujeres, continua… - Le pedí y él sólo sonrió incomodo.

- No soy un gigoló, ¿sabes?

- Yo no dije eso… ¡Sólo sigue!

- ¡Ok!... Me las vas a pagar por ese comentario… - Me dio un beso en el cuello y continuó, esta vez recostándose en la cama y llevándome a su lado. – Sólo quiero saber, ¿por qué hasta ahora?

- ¿Y por qué debía de ser antes? Que todas las chicas de mi edad sean o no sean vírgenes, creo que es algo irrelevante, al menos para mí…

- Sí eso lo sé, pero no me dirás que fui el primero en buscarte… Y no me refiero a buscarte, de buscarte, sino a "buscarte" – Era demasiado gracioso ver a Inuyasha tratando de desenredarse.

- Ok, entiendo lo que quieres decir, y no, no eres el único que me ha pedido tener sexo… - Le dijo pasándole una mano por el pecho. – Pero si fuiste el más convincente…

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- No estoy muy segura de cómo explicarlo. – La verdad no tenía ni idea. – Digamos que sólo supiste atraerme, despertar mi instinto sexual, y no es que nunca haya pensado en sexo. Es sólo que jamás ningún chico me había atraído lo suficiente como para permitírmelo.

- ¿Y yo sí te atraje lo suficiente?

Cuando su cuerpo se posó sobre el mío y vi la sonrisita en sus labios, supe que no quería exactamente una respuesta o al menos no una verbal.

- Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello y acepté gustosa sus labios. Sus manos recorrieron mis piernas hacía arriba llevándose de paso su camisa.

- No sabes cuánto me encantas, me fascina tu piel, cada curva de tu cuerpo…

Sus palabras salieron roncas, mientras su mirada recorría centímetro a centímetro mi cuerpo desnudo. Mis piernas se abrieron para permitirle acomodarse entre ellas y bajo la tela de su pantalón sentí la fuerte erección creciendo aún más.

- ¿No estás adolorida?

- No…

Solté un jadeó cuando sus labios besaron mi cuello y para acompañar mi respuesta, enganché mis dedos en sus pantalones y lo apuré para que los bajara.

- Oye… - Sonrió mirándome a los ojos. – Vamos despacio, puede que no lo sientas, pero debes estar lastimada…

- Esta bien… - No importaba como fuera, sólo lo quería y lo más pronto posible.

Mi cuerpo se arqueaba ante su toque y de mi garganta brotaban gemidos y jadeos de placer por sus caricias y besos. El calor en mi abdomen era casi insoportable y aumentó aún más cuando su erección se frotó contra mi entrada, pero sin penetrar como deseaba.

- Inuyasha… - Gemí a la par que enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, deslizándolas hasta su trasero donde traté de empujarlo hacia adelante.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?... Inquieta… - Me dijo en aquel tono sensual y dominante que salía de él de manera más notable durante el sexo. - … Pero no te lo negaré… - Musitó en mi oído antes de zambullirse de una sola estocada.

Una punzada de dolor y placer hizo que un grito saliera de mi boca. Bien, tal vez no debía haber sido tan impaciente o inquieta, como me había dicho él.

- Te lo dije… - Se quedó quieto por un instante y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, dándole a mi cuerpo la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la sensación. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - La respuesta salió como un gemido, la punzada de dolor había quedado atrás y ahora el placer era lo único que bombeaba en mi cuerpo.

- Voy a ir más rápido… - Me advirtió y yo asentí mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo.

Una de sus brazos se enganchó tras mi rodilla y levantó la pierna hasta dejarla sobre su hombro. Sus estocadas llegaron más profundas y sus movimientos se volvieron más fuertes.

- Kagome… - Gimió mientras se empujaba y yo solté otro cuando embistió con más fuerza enterrándose más profundo.

Una oleada de calor se vino sobre mí cuando alcancé un orgasmo, Inuyasha pareció notarlo y mantuvo el ritmo constante…

- Inu…

- Eso es preciosa… - Me animó mientras las últimas oleadas de placer me abandonaban.

Cuando creí que había terminado, Inuyasha salió de mi interior y me giró sobre mi vientre. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla, mientras colocaba una almohada bajo mi pelvis, dejándome expuesta para él. Antes de que pudiera hablar volvió entrar en mí.

Su pecho fuerte se apoyó contra mi espalda cuando una nueva oleada de calor me poseyó. Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada mientras trepaba hasta la cima del placer, queriendo más de él, elevé mi trasero para permitirle un mejor ángulo y él gimió mientras me giraba el rostro y devoraba mis labios. Sin poder evitarlo le mordí el labio e Inuyasha volvió a gemir…

- Tengo que parar…

- No… - Jadeé, estaba muy cerca de conseguir un nuevo orgasmo, no podía detenerse ahora.

- No puedo… venirme… dentro… - Gimió más fuerte y lo sentí tensarse. – Termina… - Me dio un par de estocadas rápidas lo que finalmente me hizo estallar y luego se salió rápidamente, su mano agarró la camisa que antes de cubriera y cubrió su erección, por la expresión de su rostro me di cuenta que igual había terminado.

- Te odio… - me dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Qué hice? – pregunté inocentemente acercándome a su lado.

- No podemos hacer eso otra vez… - Sonrió dándome un beso en los labios. – Es muy riesgoso.

- Bueno, al parecer tienes buen autocontrol…

- Linda es muy difícil, así que no tentemos a la suerte…

- Esta semana voy a pedir una cita médica, para conseguir algún método de planificación o algo…

Él tenía razón, no se podía tentar a la suerte, la idea era pasarla bien, sin preocupaciones ni nada de esas cosas en la mente.

- Dime cuándo y te acompaño si quieres…

- Gracias… - Le di un beso en los labios y él retiró la camisa dejándola caer al suelo en una bola de tela; se tendió sobre la cama llevándome sobre su cuerpo.

- Mmmm… ¿quieres más? – Me preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo y yo sonreí.

- Eso no es malo…

- No, pero por si no sabías los hombres necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para volver a estar listos…

- Bueno… a mí me parece que estás perfecto… - A horcajadas como estaba sobre él, podía sentir su creciente erección golpeando contra mi sexo.

- Vas a acabar conmigo… - Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda. – Citaré una famosa frase… "He creado un monstruo."

- Tonto… - Le dije mientras me recostaba sobre él, dejándome acariciar.

- Mmmm… eres deliciosa Kagome…

- ¿Deliciosa? – Alcé mi rostro para mirarlo.

- Sip… Como un postrecito.

Ya me lo había dicho antes, pero era bastante gracioso que dijera aquello.

- También me encantas.

- Me alegra saberlo. – Me dio un beso en los labios, mientras bajaba sus manos hacía mi trasero. – Quiero más… - Subió sus caderas, encontrándose con mi centro y yo sonreí.

- Ahora quién es el inquieto…

- Bueno es tu culpa…

- ¿En serio?... Entonces, ¿ahora me vas a castigar?

- Eso suena como un gran plan…

-.-.-.-

Para cuando la semana comenzó, me sentía como en las nubes. La mañana del lunes salí más sonriente de lo normal hacia la agencia. El día gris y lluvioso no me arruinaría el buen humor.

- ¡Hola!... – saludé cuando atravesé las puertas de la agencia. La recepcionista me saludó con su acostumbrada sonrisa y Jakotsu quien estaba con ella, corrió a abrazarme y a darme un beso en cada mejilla.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo estás? – Me preguntó cuando nos despedimos de la recepcionista y subíamos hacia la segunda planta.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

- No tan bien como tú por lo que veo, ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisita con qué llegaste?

- Nada, sólo estoy muy bien…

- ¡Buenos días!...

La profunda y alegre voz de Inuyasha entrando por la puerta, hizo saltar mi corazón en el pecho, sabía que me había sonrojado y afortunadamente estaba con la cara girada hacia mi casillero por lo que nadie podía verme.

- Hola Jakotsu, Kagome… - Nos saludó a ambos cuando se acercó a su casillero.

- Hola…

- Jefe, que milagro que llegara tan temprano… - Dijo Jakotsu cerrando su casillero. – ¿Y soy yo o todo el mundo anda muy feliz el día de hoy?

- Mmmm… yo me siento tan feliz como siempre, ¿por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Inuyasha.

- No sé, pregúntele a Kagome porque anda tan feliz, tal vez tenga más suerte que yo… - contestó Jakotsu antes de salir del cuarto, dejándonos a solas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué se debe? - Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Jakotsu exagera, ya sabes cómo es… - Cerré mi casillero y me di la vuelta para salir.

- Kagome… - Me detuvo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta. – Nos vemos en la sala de reuniones en quince minutos.

- Claro… - Sonreí y salí del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Para mi gran fortuna Eri llegó aún más feliz que yo, por lo que Jakotsu se volcó a sacarle información a ella, dejándome a mí respirar tranquila. De igual, la reunión con Inuyasha me salvaba, por lo que me despedí de ambos y subí a la sala de reuniones quince minutos después.

- Entonces me voy a reunir con tu hermano…

Cuando llegué a la sala me encontré con Miroku que salía del lugar con una cara de tragedia, sus palabras deberían ser la razón.

- No es tan malo… - Escuché a Inuyasha desde adentro.

- Eso dices tú… ¡Hola Kagome! – Me saludó Miroku en cuanto me vio. – Bien los dejo, tengo mucho que hacer, aparte de lamentarme por mi siguiente reunión…

- Adiós Miroku… - Me despedí de él cuando bajaba las escaleras y yo entraba a la pequeña sala de reuniones.

- Por favor, cierra la puerta, no quiero interrupciones… - me dijo Inuyasha sin despegar la vista de su pantalla. Se le veía demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

- Listo…

Tomé asiento a su lado y sorprendida miré que su concentración estaba volcada en una página de ¿películas asiáticas?

- ¿Qué es lo qué…

- ¿Ah?... Sólo miraba películas… - Me dijo como si no hubiera nada extraño en ello.

- Sí ya veo, estabas muy concentrado, pensé que era algo más…

- Mmmm… no, generalmente no hago nada hasta las ocho de la mañana. – Miró el reloj en su mano y continuó. – Aún faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para ello.

- Entonces para qué…

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

La sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, casi me hizo caer de para atrás. Acaso él estaba pensando en… ¡No!, estábamos en la oficina, de seguro Inuyasha no iba a… ¡Oh no!... Más bien, ¡Oh sí!

Sus labios sellaron los míos con fuerza y yo solté un suave gemido entre ellos. Inuyasha se levantó de su silla e hizo lo mismo conmigo, dejándome apoyada contra la mesa.

- Te pusiste falda, ¿por qué?

- Por… nada… - La verdad era que había pensado en colocarme un pantalón cuando había visto el clima, pero hubiera llegado tarde si hubiera hecho eso, por lo que me había quedado con la falda; ahora, no creía que Inuyasha quisiera toda esa historia.

- El trasero se te ve genial ahí metido…

Sus manos agarraron la zona de la hablaba y sin miramientos me levantó dejándome sentada sobre la mesa.

- Inuyasha… - Estaba más que sorprendida, ya habíamos hecho algo parecido, pero en ese instante nada había ocurrido entre nosotros, en cambio, en este instante ya habíamos atravesado la barrera sexual.

- Me encantas… - Murmuró contra la piel de cuello, a la vez que sus manos subían la tela de mi falda, dejándome amontonada alrededor de mis caderas.

- No podemos… - dije suavemente, pero en lugar de apartarlo, abría más mis piernas para él, permitiéndole la entrada.

- Sí podemos… me muero de ganas… Pensé en ti toda la noche y me desperté con una erección con tu nombre en ella…

¡Wow! Eso era lo más erótico y atrevido que me habían dicho en la vida.

Mientras besaba sus labios escuché el sonido de la bragueta de tu pantalón abrirse y mi centro punzó de necesidad, ¡cielos! Quería esto probablemente más que él mismo. Desesperada metí mis manos por dentro de la parte posterior de su pantalón y agarré su trasero instándolo a hacer lo que ambos deseábamos.

- Juro que me vas a enloquecer… - Soltó antes de hundirse en mi interior.

Después de esa primera embestida no pudimos hablar más. Ambos nos sumimos en una pasión desbordada, dando y recibiendo lo que podíamos en semejantes condiciones. Nuestras bocas se juntaron tragándose los gemidos del otro, llenando el cuarto de mudos quejidos, que esperaba no se escucharan desde afuera.

Cuando el orgasmo me sobrevino aparté mis labios de los suyos y estuve a punto de gritar, excepto que Inuyasha colocó una mano en mi boca acallándome.

- Shhh… - Me dijo cuando el orgasmo terminaba de pasar por mi cuerpo.

- Estás loco… - Susurré con mi cabeza recostada en su hombro, él no había terminado y yo estaba muerta.

- Sí… pero loco por ti…

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Ufff! Quién quiere ser Kag?! Jajajaja! No diré comentarios sobre las escenas anteriormente escritas (Jaja! Si son perspicaces sabrán porqué).**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás! **_

_**Les aviso que es probable que cambie los días de publicación, aún no sé, tuve un cambio de horario y necesito acomodarme, tal vez me pase a los sábados, pero como les digo no tengo idea aún, ya veremos!... Les pido un poquitín de paciencia mientras me acomodo con esto del horario, trataré de publicar semanalmente sin falta!...**_

_**Un beso para todos! Nos leemos! =D**_


End file.
